


Abdicating Your Humanity

by Ausar_the_vile_1



Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Mentioned Dante (Devil May Cry), Mentioned Midoriya Hisashi, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sentient Devil Arms (Devil May Cry), Sporadic Updates, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Swearing, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausar_the_vile_1/pseuds/Ausar_the_vile_1
Summary: Power.The young Midoriya's fascination with it stretches back to his youth, watching videos of All-Might along with the other top heroes rescue civilians in the droves, stopping the attempts of any and all villains who stood in their path.Beneath the childlike innocence and ideation lies a desire for power. Yet since the age of 4 power was the one thing he lacked in droves, in spite of the countless hours he spent analyzing every hero's quirks along with their weaknesses, hundreds to thousands of hours of his passion paled in comparison to the genetic lottery that his peers had not only won but lorded over him.At best he was a punching bag that heals faster than any others, but upon trying to improve himself he discovers the long-forgotten lineage of his family line. He will show everyone not to underestimate a new devil's power.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 63





	1. _! That is what you seek.

"Again Izuku?"

She stares down in amusement as her young energetic green bean keeps bouncing up and down, waiting to re-watch All Mights Heroics, adding what is probably the millionth view to the now infamous debut video. 

"Come on mom, one more time please?" As her son gives her what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

With a small smile on her face she wondered what was she going to do with him, "Alright sure, but last time okay, we have to go to the doctor tomorrow and figure out what your quirk is. Are you sure you don't feel any different sweetie? Nothing feels weird since your playdate with Bakugou last week?" As her son excitedly shook his head no and urged her to replay the video she thought upon the inciting incident along with the quirk history on his father's side of the family.

* * *

_"Come on Deku get up already!"_

_"Nerd you there come on move or....something"_

_"Shit Izuku...help...Auntie Inko!"_

_Izuku was trying to pay attention but he could barely hear Kacchan's words, could barely even stay awake. One moment he was climbing a tree with Kacchan getting ready to reenact that time All Might saved the hostages from a group of villains on I-Island, next he is on the ground and his head hurts, his hair feels wet and he has a hard time moving at all. As he keeps fading in and out of consciousness he can hear his mother calling his name out, asking Kacchan questions._

_Izuku later woke up in the hospital, the former pain he felt gone and the only irritation being the bandages around his head felt too tight. His mother and the doctor nearly had a heart attack after seeing him unwrap the bandages and toss them to the side, a look of innocent confusion plastered on his face upon his face when both asked what he was doing along with how he was feeling._

_Remarkably when both of them looked where the injury should be they found nothing there._

* * *

It was almost safe to assume her son had some kind of self-healing quirk from his father's side of the family, seeing as his father, grandfather, and great grandfather had quirks along those lines. She could not recall why each variation of the quirk had its own name nor could she remember what the names were, a shame the healing quirk couldn't save him from a bullet when he had ratted out his... "colleagues". 

As Izuku watched All Might proudly proclaim that everything would be fine due to his arrival for the nth time, he couldn't wait to see what the doctor said regarding his quirk, he would be able to be a hero with Kacchan, beat all the villains with a smile on his face he woul-

"You should probably give it up" The doctor stated with a laissez-faire attitude, as the words pierced through Izuku. His All Might figure fell to the ground and his eyes widened, his mother recalled the incident last week. While Izuku was reeling at the possible death of his dream his mother intervened.

"Dr. Tsubasa this doesn't make any sense, just last week Izuku had a head injury, nearly cracked his skull open, and needed to be taken to the hospital. He healed in less than a day though without the use of any outside quirks, how is that possible?" His mother said clearly as confused as he is at the idea that healing a major head injury does not count as a quirk.

The only reaction the doctor showed was the ever slight raising of his eyebrow, elaborating "The X-Rays do not lie Ms. Midoriya, he has the extra joint in his pinky toe. While he could be an exception to the rule it would be wise to avoid stress testing that, as for all we know it's an extremely specific or situational self-healing quirk. From what you described earlier his father's side of the family had a similar quirk yes? You mentioned that unlike most quirks it was getting weaker over generations not stronger. If you notice any changes in his quirk outside of the healing being better than the average human then you can update his quirk registry and he could try to become a hero but otherwise, I would personally advise against it." Though the Doctor kept the name in the back of his mind in case the quirk would be needed by Sensei, anything that could keep his master in a slightly better condition would be appreciated and rewarded.

The mother and son tried going to five other doctor offices praying for a different diagnosis to no avail. After leaving the office with his mother he held on to his dream, surely he could still become a hero though right? Plenty of heroes fought borderline quirkless, it wasn't the end of his dream, Kacchan and his mom would back him up on this. He tried to cheer himself up, watching the latest news of All-Might saving another bus of civilians caught in a firefight between Endeavor and a muscle-bound villain with a sword and an air/typhoon based quirk, his mother walked in noticing the clip still rolling and the lights were off.

With tears streaming down his face, "Mom despite what the doctors said can I still be a hero?" She was tempted to dissuade him from this, to encourage him to go to another field where he could be safe and out of harm's way, but the look on his face with eyes desperate for some kind of validation that his dreams could still be attained, she couldn't be the one to crush that dream; "Of course you can sweetie, you will probably need to work harder than the others, but you can be a hero". Izuku rushed to her and hugged her, glad that his mother still believed in him, hopeful that tomorrow when he broke the news to Kacchan it would go well.

****

10 years of his life passed by with life's only purpose appearing to be to punish him for having hopes that Kacchan would have accepted him despite his quirklessness. It wasn't initially that bad, as Kacchan tried to dissuade him from becoming a hero saying his "quirk", if you could even call it that, was more likely to get him killed than it was to allow him to save people. Slightly discouraged by his best friend's words he pressed on, when Kacchan noticed this he started changing his behavior. It started with him changing the meaning behind his nickname, from Deku referring to you can do it, to the quirkless, weak, powerless Deku who should get out of the real hero's route.

The sentiment quickly spread to his other classmates, as one by one they joined Kacchan in his jeering, which escalated to bullying, further escalating into using him as a testing dummy for some of their quirks. From being punched, kicked, lightly electrocuted, to being burned most of the damage healed within a week; the longest injury to heal was when he "fell" down some stairs and broke a few ribs, which took a month to heal. The only marks that stayed were the burns from his best-former best friend's quirk. His quirks nature made it hard to prove wrongdoing to teachers, with consequences awaiting him if it came out that he went to a teacher, not that they were helping much, to begin with.

If he could not rely on the others to help he would take into his own hands, as Izuku took steps to avoid angering the aforementioned friend by managing to avoid mentioning his dreams as infrequently as possible, hiding his notes, and staying as quiet as possible. That didn't stop his teachers/other classmates from outing him but it prevented some of the scolding and mockery, maybe when he got into UA Kacchan would finally stop and recognize his potential to be a hero. In the back of his mind there was a voice that whispered "Imagine what you could do with the kind of power Bakugou has, hell that half of the heroes do, you could prove your superiority once and for-" God damn thoughts wouldn't stop plaguing him on some days, he would prove he could be an amazing hero without resorting to revenge.

* * *

_(Katsuki POV)_

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

After Deku had cracked his skull falling out of that damn tree he had felt something he never wanted to. He was scared out of his mind given that he had lightly pushed Deku off when the former claimed dibs to being All-Might or some other shit like that. It was nothing short of a miracle the nerd turned out to have some kind of self-healing quirk, but what happens when he receives an injury that can't just heal by sitting in a bed for a couple of hours. Knowing the idiot, he would probably keep throwing his body at the enemies till the enemy tired out or he died; what happens when the nerd throws himself at enemies 10 times stronger than the both of them and his walking shield of a quirk no longer can't deal with it.

It was a simple idea...dumb yet simple. Crush the nerd's dreams to keep him safe, as the angriest and strongest kid in the class nobody would question the sentiment to make sure the nerd knew his place; the explosive boys' quirk came in just a few weeks before the nerds and he already had people following after his every word meaning he could do whatever he wanted. He figured that Deku would give up after hearing his best friend trash said dream, taking his advice to stay out of the way; when Deku persisted I stepped up my tactics. I changed the meaning behind his name he kept going, I trashed the nerd's notebook he kept going, got the nerd in trouble for shit he didn't do, etc. Why wouldn't the damn nerd quit, I burned the damn nerd and he didn't give up, I keep hurting him and for some reason, I am the only one who is getting angrier and angrier.

By the time I noticed those other stupid extras following my lead we were already in middle school. Maybe when he fails the UA entrance exam he will finally get it through his thick skull to give up, Katsuki would gladly spend the rest of his life apologizing to Deku to make up for all the fucked-up shit he did, but if it meant his dumbass friend was safe its a price he would be willing to pay.

* * *

_(Izuku POV)_

No matter how much he was hurt they couldn't stop him from analyzing, it was one of the few things he could do even if being a hero seemed like a pipe dream at the moment. He would take advantage of every weakness he could find, use his current lack of an offensive/flashy quirk so that others would underestimate him, he would prove them all wrong eventually. When it came to pro-heroes he could easily list off the quirks of most heroes, ranging from the Endeavors Hellflame to Manual Water Manipulation, if he couldn't have the power they had he might as well know how to counter them. He lamented his situation "None of these doubts would exist, I would be borderline worshipped if I had a more flashy quirk, I will show them who the-Focus Midoriya don't go down that road again". With the UA entrance exam is coming up in a year, his mother recommended he do some strength training to supplement his healing, seeing as gyms were too expensive what better way to do it than to clean a beach full of garbage every afternoon after school.

As he finished cleaning another stack of tires, fridges, and boxes he noticed what appeared to be a thin blue/black stick beneath a broken car door. Upon pulling it out he saw it was a sheath with a katana in it that could only be described as ancient, the color of the sheath was extremely faded and looked like it had taken some damage as deep scratches plagued it with some section of it clearly being missing. The hilt of the sword had faded traces of gold, upon pulling out the katana itself it was broken into two separate pieces at around the halfway point, the sheath barely holding the two pieces together, the sword itself looked beyond rusty with the tempering on it barely being visible. While inspecting the sword he manged to cut his hand on the rusty blade, some of his blood spilling on the sword, he put it back in the sheath following this.

Izuku tried to think of some heroes or villains that recently used swords, aside from Yoroi Musha but the odds of him leaving a sword for a long time on a random beach in Mustafu seems unlikely, especially over a long period of time given all the wear and tear on the weapon. He could take it back home and research it later, might be a hero's weapon or at the minimum, he could partially restore it and sell it for a pretty penny.

As Izuku made his way home he failed to notice a dark green blob with eyes crawl out of the sewer grate behind him. His thoughts currently focused on finding any old heroes/villains who used a sword along with looking up the process and necessary ingredients needed to try to clean up the sword he found, "Where the heck am I supposed to get sulfuric acid and potassium nitrate to fix this dang sword anyway? This thing looks so old anyway what hero in the past centur-". Before he can finish the thought the slime creature starts to wrap around him mentioning something about him being its hero.

As the disgusting creature tried to force itself into his body, as he started gagging, struggling to breathe slowly falling unconscious, the last thought on his mind being "Well at least I can find out how my quirk works with drowning".

He wakes up to All Might of all people lightly slapping him awake, asking if he is alright, telling him not to worry about the slime villain gesturing to the bottle in his hand, and beating him to the punch when he thinks to ask for an autograph. He couldn't let All Might go though, he needed to know if the number one hero would support his dream...though hanging on to the leg of a man who kicks so hard a tsunami could be formed as said man fly's through the air probably wasn't his smartest idea, evidenced by the look of shock on All-Mights face and the rhetorical question of "Are you crazy kid?!". After learning of his apparent latent fear of falling to his death, from the safety of a nearby roof he asked "I am sorry for hanging on All Might but I have to ask, can someone with a weak quirk still become a hero? Specifically, a quirk that gives me a healing factor "

The smile on the Symbol of Peace's face as bright as it was seemed to have wavered ever so subtly, "Unless the healing quirk is instantaneous I cannot in good faith recommend becoming a hero, yes the life of a hero is normally full of pain and injury but you cannot simply throw yourself at the enemy until they surrender. While I am aware of the potential irony of myself saying that, I along with most of the top heroes have something to back up our efforts. Be it my super strength, Endeavors fire, Hawk's feathers, you get the idea. I am sorry to say, but while it is good to have dreams but you need to be realistic." 

As the hero finished his speech he leapt off to the nearest police station intent on turning in the recently bagged slime, leaving the 14-year-old hero hopeful to absorb the words of the number 1 hero. As Izuku made his way down the stairs he wondered if his childhood friend was right, if even the Symbol of Peace said you couldn't cut it then maybe it was time to give up. As he exited the building All Might left hiom on top of, he heard an explosion in the distance, as he made his way towards it he saw a tuft of blond hair stuck in the middle of an extremely familiar sack of sludge with fire and explosions surrounding both of them.

"But I thought All Might had already captured it in a bott-oh shit" As Izuku realized the bottle falling out was probably due to him hanging on All Might's leg a sense of guilt filled him, he watched in horror as Kacchan kept struggling, letting off explosions with his quirk incidentally setting up some fires around the two of them. The other heroes such as Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady just stood around apparently "waiting for the right quirk to come around". Not wanting to wait till his childhood friend died for someone to do something he grabbed the rusty half-broken sword from his backpack by its hilt and charged at the slime, an albeit not well thought out plan but a quick plan forming in his brain.

He threw his backpack as hard as he could at the slime's eye scattering all his school supplies and hero notes, while it was cursing the boy out, he started trying to cut a hole for the explosive boy to get out of with the half-broken sword. 

"DEKU! What the fuck are you doing, get the fuck out of here I don't need your help to escape this slimy sack of crap!" The living explosion exclaimed, livid at the idea that the person he had considered defenseless was trying to save him.

"Sorry Kachan I couldn't help it, you looked like you needed some help, and quirk or no quirk I couldn't just stand here and let you die," Izuku exclaimed with tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes and the sword he was holding starting to lightly glow. As he tried to pull it out it had somewhat worked, as it sliced upwards through the slime allowing an opportunity for them to escape, one which was taken advantage of by the number 1 hero. Said hero sent a punch into the air, blowing the slime villain away and leaping away before the press could begin hounding him, more importantly before his time ran out.

* * *

"Young man, you can't just go on gallivanting about trying to fight villains as every opportunity, what would have happened if you or the other child were hurt? Or if between that sword you used or the explosive kids quirk you blew a gas main, causing more damage?" The blue muscular hero lectured, clearly annoyed at the fact the rash action taken by the green haired child.

Said child was gripping his fists, his face slowly getting red with each word, as the hero continued to lecture him on the dangers of his actions, sparing Bakugou who had unintentionally made it harder to save him with the consistent use of his quirk. After listening to the hero ramble on and on he interrupted "You know what Mr. Arms your right next time I see a civi-no someone I considered a friend, being choked to death by a villain, I will just sit back and watch the life fade from his eyes and face. You along with those other two sure are an inspiration, I mean its not like one or two of you have the second hand ability to manipulate wind currents via your super strength/large size, albeit to a lesser extent compared to the number 1 god damn hero, to TRY and extinguish the fire in front of you. That is not even accounting for the potential option to pop a fire hydrant open and maybe the use the guy who can manipulate wood to create a large scale funnel of some kind." He paused, his voice dripping with contempt and annoyance, he continued "If you spent as much time thinking of creative ways to use your quirks rather then posing for the camer- I mean 'interacting with the public' maybe the borderline quirkless child wouldn't have had to step in with a half broken piece of scrap he found when training for UA. For all the power you have in contrast to me, you were able to do as much if not less, waiting for someone else to bail you out." Izuku finished face fully red, out of breath from his rant.

Death Arms did not take to kindly to the criticism, seemingly getting ready to respond in equal measure to the brash civilian, only to be stopped by Kamui Woods who placed a hand on the mans shoulder interrupting "Death Arms, I already submitted my verbal report to the police, can you go ahead and do yours, I will make sure the kid is alright." The muscular hero took a deep breath, nodding before walking off, the wooden hero set his sights on the young man before him he sighed "I heard everything...make sure to never tell Mount Lady something like that, will save you some trouble in the future. Anyway kid, your heart was in the right place, but to follow up on your prior chain of thought, you correctly pointed out that we are the people not only designated by the law to help but we are the ones with the power to do so right?"

Waiting for an affirmative nod from the child he continued "Right so the responsibility then falls to us, both the successes and the failures, if you had died during that it would be on our heads; not just from the Hero Association but on our consciences, one kid is bad enough another that died trying to do your job...I don't want to entertain that possibility. Given what happened I am going to assume your quirk isn't exactly offensive, that is not to say you cannot become a hero with a defensive quirk nor do I need to know it at this moment but it is to say you need to be smart with it, either that or get stronger to back up that headstrong attitude so that you don't charge in and become another liability/causality. I would be lying if I said this incident was one of my proudest moments, between this and my...interrupted debut it will be something I use as a reminder that all heroes, no matter what rank or quirk ALWAYS can improve." The wooden hero finished a solemn look on his face, as the child in front of him had somewhat calmed down.

Izuku was then ushered by the hero to the nearby paramedics but not without a quick mention of how he will be keeping an eye on his performance in the future, to reach out if he ever needed help. After a quick overlook noticing no injuries he was sent home by the paramedics though not before Kacchan eloquently told him he didn't need the help of a quirkless dipshit to escape the giant piece of shit slime. He walked into his home assuring his mom that he wasn't hurt from the attack, apparently local news had already broke the story, and going up to his room to rest given the long day that had just occurred. As he drifted to sleep he forgot to check the sword he had acquired as it was still in his bag and had not stopped lightly glowing with a blue aura since the earlier attack. In addition none of the heroes or kids involved that day had noticed the students that originally came with Bakugou recording/streaming the young Midoriya's rant towards the heroes in this situation.

* * *

****

In an abandoned seedy bar at Kamino, sat a bored apprentice scrolling through several television channels trying to find some NPC's he could recruit to his party for the upcoming raid, with his caretaker cleaning some dishes behind the bar. A look of disgust and annoyance on his face watching the news on how the "ever so venerable" All-Might had saved some kids from some kind of sludge villain. Right as he was about to destroy the remote the bartender chimed in "Shigaraki, not again, I don't want to replace the remote every time All-Might show sup on screen, this is the 3rd one this month."

As Shigaraki clicked his tongue in annoyance he settled for just turning the damn thing off, though hesitated when the news clip showed one of those two brats yelling at the other heroes, calling them out for being borderline useless, he could be an interesting pawn; even if the kid was an obvious hero wannabe that doesn't mean the ideals could be used as a front to rally more potential NPC's. As the apprentice called out for his sensei's attention, the semi-crippled villain appeared on one of the secondary screens, wondering what his charge had needed.

"Sensei, any idea what the quirk on this kid is? I would like to recruit him if possible but I need to know if he is worth the effort to induct into the party or whether we should just keep him as a figure head." Shigaraki stated several potential options going through his head as to how this kid could prove to be useful

"Ah yes, the good doctor passed on the info regarding this boy earlier, said he should have some kind of quirk that allows him to heal from near fatal injuries though the upper limits of it has been yet to be tested." The villain interested and somewhat proud that his charge was taking some initiative, though it would be semi-short lived as the ashy teen had decided the quirk was next to useless for him, let he want a potential suicide bomber that could get back up which wouldn't be needed...yet.

"Sensei can you keep an eye on him somehow? Just want to know if the kid gets into UA, we could use a potential spy...or a potential symbol to crush faith or trust in the heroes." Shigaraki began scratching his neck annoyed that a potentially good piece was rendered next to useless. All he had to do though was be patient, he knew Sensei had already made some arraignments for forces to supplant him in case he can't find anybody of interest before the raid. All that was needed know was to find out if the reporters were full of shit or not, they would figure out someway to get into UA and get a class schedule.

****

_(Izuku POV)_

Midoriya did not often have vivid dreams, but in this instance, he was in what could only be described as a destroyed mansion, with the rusted katana in his hand and a slightly torn painting of a family of four insight. Two of the people in the painting were obviously twins given the similar hair color, style, and height; with the older blond woman sitting behind the two, and a fourth figure whose face was missing. Aside from the painting, there were remnants of a staircase on both sides of the painting. As Midoriya looked around wondering where he was when he heard footsteps coming from one of the two staircases. Descending it was a man with white slicked-back hair and a black coat with blue serpentine patterns, a blue vest, fingerless gloves, black pants, and boots descended the staircase, looking around till his eyes locked on Midoriya. More specifically he was staring at the rusted katana in Midoriya's hand, noticing the man's fixation "Sir if this sword is yours I would be more then glad to return-"

The opposing man cut him off "That would be wise for you to do child. How did it get into such a condition? And more importantly who are you?" Radiating an aura of maliciousness, as if to say that even without the sword the man could easily incapacitate you, an idea he did not want to necessarily stress test.

Midoriya wary of the man in front of him passed the sword along "My name is Izuku Midoriya, you don't look like any hero or villain I would recognize from any of our hero history courses, who are you?"

The opposing man let out a quick scoff, "My history is not one that would be widely publicized given some of the things I have done, the horrors I have committed. But I am the son of the Dark Knight Sparda, and my name...is Vergil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.New to the website and to writing as a whole, constructive advice/criticism welcomed, did not have this peer-reviewed beforehand so apologies in advance if it isn't polished and please be as detailed as possible.  
> 2\. If that tag was not clear updates will be random/sporadic as I do not have much free time due to work/other tasks, so apologies in advance.  
> 3\. Not touching Romance with a ten-foot pool because shit is hard to write/barely trust myself to write the characters in general, tags will be updated as time goes on  
> 4\. This is inspired by "I have no name... I am but 2 days old..." by Ironmonger123 & "The Descendent of Sparda" by Ghostrama13, go check them out, theirs are really interesting.  
> 5\. Any instances of several paragraphs of Italicized text should be considered a flashback unless advised otherwise in future instances/chapters.  
> 6\. Similarly multiple asterisks in a row (****) should be considered a passage of time or shift to a new scene/pov.


	2. Show me your Motivation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man from a long-forgotten time and a boy who blends in a modern one play catch-up and work together.

"...Yea neither of those names are ringing any bells". Izuku stated befuddlement clear on his face he elaborates "Maybe you should just go ahead and explain your story".

The man-Vergil stood still for a few moments, seemingly pondering what should be said as if he is mentally preparing how to bridge the gap between their collective knowledge. Sighing Vergil said, "Not a bad idea, let's start with the basics, what do you know about Demons generally speaking?"

The look of confusion still on Midoriya's face he responded "I have no problem with people who have quirks that look evil or demonic, a quirk is a quirk and it is more important what people do with their quirks rather than using it as a basis to judge their entire personality. As long as they don't use it for their own personal benefit at the explicit/direct cost of innocent civilians then it should be fine."

Vergil's exasperation shifted to one of realization "I believe we are referring to two different concepts. So Demons are a separate entity, not people with as you dubbed it 'quirks' or as I understand it people with extraordinary abilities that go beyond what 'quirkless' people can do, Let me be clear demons are real, my father was one, and I am half-human half-demon. Millenia ago the human world and the Underworld existed as two separate realms with a portal between them, a war eventually broke out between the two groups with the demons being lead by the Dark Emperor Mundus, with his right-hand man Sparda, Eventually though Sparda awoke to justice after witnessing the tyranny and injustice displayed by Mundus, he defeated his former brother in arms and sealed him in in the Underworld. Following the defeat of Mundus, the portal between the underworld, the Temen-ni-gru, and the human world was sealed by Sparda using the blood of a priestess, his own blood, a set of amulets, and his sword. With the last item containing a large amount of his demonic power and the two amulets were given to his sons. He fell in love with a human woman and had two sons, my brother Dante along with myself, everyone with the exception of my father was all eventually hunted down by demons sent under orders of Mund-."

Midoriya interrupted "If you don't mind me asking what happened to your father and Mundus? Did the latter...take his revenge on the former or did something else happen?"

"I was getting to that, to be honest, I don't know what happened to him, he went missing when I was a child and I never saw him again, his legacy followed me though the demon himself is most likely dead. As countless demons were aware of the betrayal Sparda had done, marking most demons in the Underworld as his enemy. With regard to Mundus the last I heard, he is still sealed, though he had a temporary resurgen-I am getting off track. At that time of the attack, I had awoken to my own demonic power and killed the demons that were sent after us, though by the time I had gotten rid of the last of them, my mother was dead and my brother was gone. Sparda left me the Yamato, the rusted sword you found, it is a weapon with the ability to cut through almost anything, even opening up or sealing the portal between the human world and the underworld. My father left my brother the Rebellion, a sword that can awaken the demonic aspect of its user, along with apparently combining demonic weapons with the sword itself. Eventually, I tried to re-open the Temen-ni-gru to take Sparda's power for myself, my brother along with the daughter of my 'accomplice' at the time opposed me. The last fight at that time between Dante and I occurred resulted in my loss, he went back to the human world while I stayed in the underworld and attempted to fight Mundus to no avail. After defeating me he corrupted me and converted me into a being by the name of Nelo Angelo, this version of me fought against Dante and lost. I eventually escaped Mundus's control and escaped the underworld, which weakened me, leaving me in a state where every fight I engaged in slowly destroyed my body. At some point my...son Nero had gotten hold of the Yamato, restoring it to its full potential, using it I separated my human aspect V, from the demonic half Urizen the latter of which went on to attack humanity in a struggle for more power".

"Why did you get into fights with your brother? I would have assumed both of you would have teamed up to avenge your mother or something along those lines? Also given what you have described of the Yamato I am surprised your son gave it up, given all the power that sword is probably packing." Midoriya said with eyebrows raised.

"Well regarding your first point, following our little family being broken apart we had very different... takeaways from what happened. I strove to gain more power to prevent any such instance from happening again if I wanted to protect myself let alone any other I could potentially care for in the future, no matter the cost. My brother was more reluctant to accept his demonic heritage, he preferred sticking with his humanity defending them under the belief that true strength comes from an immeasurable quality humans have that demons don't. With two conflicting ideologies about the meaning of strength, we fought to prove which one is right, the one who permanently surrendered would stay out of the way of the other or depending on the circumstances go along with their will. Regarding my son...he did not give it back freely, while I was weakened I was still strong enough to take it from him, though due to his personal upbringing the sword was essentially stuck in his arm, more specifically his ha-"

"You ripped off your own son's arm to get your sword back just to somehow restore yourself?!" Izuku exclaimed, a slight wave of nausea coming over him at the grisly thought appearing in his mind. "....Don't tell me this was also somehow a ploy to gain more power as well?" A look of disbelief slowly crossing his face. During Izuku's outburst, there was no visible reaction from the half-devil, only after the questions were asked did a brief flicker of sadness display through his eyes.

"Yes it was, my human half sought the help of Dante, Nero, along with several others to defeat his demonic counterpart while said demonic counterpart used a demonic tree known as the Qliphoth to gain more power. It absorbed the blood of humans and created a fruit that would grant the one who consumed it immense power, as Mundus had once used it to become the ruler of the Underworld. While Urizen succeeded in consuming the fruit he was still defeated by Dante, V managed to fuse back with Urizen restoring me to my full strength; Dante and I fought again though before we could finish our business Nero stepped in and stopped the both of us, we cut down the Qliphoth tree and...I will admit that my memory goes fuzzy after that. Though it will hopefully recover with time I believe it is safe to assume given that you found the sword in what can be charitably described as a dumpster, we continued our fight, with one of us falling at some point. With that being said, how did quirks come about, and out of curiosity what happened once you found the Yamato?"

As Izuku adopted a thinking expression trying to recall the origin "It all started with the 'glowing baby' a quirk that literally just allowed it to glow, people started coming out with new quirks left and right, there were criminals who had quirks and just caused chaos with them, resulting in the first 'heroes' appeared to oppose them though these people were more akin to vigilantes given that they had no approval/license from the government to do what they did. The range of what quirks can do is amazing from super-strength to turning into a dragon, controlling all fibers, silencing other people's quirks with a thought, or even healing others at the cost of their stamina. Supposedly at the time of the first quirks arising, there was a being that led the criminals and had the ability to take an endless amount of quirks, to use or distribute however he pleased but historians have been unable to definitively prove that even such a man existed so it's mostly a legend/bedtime story parents tell their kids to have them behave, that some of their actions could result in All for One taking their quirk or giving them one they would hate, etc. Aside from that though being a Hero eventually became a profession with schools and licensing exams to certify them; in the past couple of decades, crime has been dropping due to the arrival of All-Might. He is currently the number one hero on the ranked leaderboards, with the moniker 'The Symbol of Peace' being assigned to him as he provides stability and hopes to everyone, saving people with a reassuring smile on his face...at least that's what he is supposed to do." Izuku ended the thought semi-dejectedly, Vergil made a quick side note to ask about that.

"With regards to finding Yamato, I honestly found it while trying to train for the UA entrance exam by cleaning up a beach filled to the brim with trash. I slightly cut my hand on the blade when I was trying to inspect the broken pieces, after which I put it in my backpack and started to head home. I almost got body-snatched by a talking criminal that was made out of slime, was saved by All Might, spent some time talking with him, and I had to save Kaccha-one of my...friends Katsuki Bakugou from the same slime villain when I accidentally caused All-Might to drop the container holding him, the Yamato starting glowing, and now I am here."

"Can you elaborate on your relationship with the Bakugou person you mentioned?"

Midoriya sighed as if dreading having to explain this "Kacchan used to-is... it's complicated, as we were friends as kids but when it came out what my quirk was along with the incident where I got hurt his treatment of me flipped, he starting calling me weak used a different spelling of my name to insult me, started using his Explosion quirk on me whenever I brought up becoming a hero, got my classmates to engage in the same behavior he did, got me in trouble for things I didn't do, and the issue was that most of the people who did anything physical would just have to distract the teachers till the end of the day, because by then the wounds usually healed, along with a host of other things on an almost daily basis. His whole reason for being a hero is to be Number 1, he wants to be acknowledged as the strongest hero and the one above all but on his terms, if his victory isn't a result of the enemy trying their hardest and failing then it doesn't count. He doesn't want me to get in the way of his goal". Vergil couldn't really come up with anything to say because the closest thing he had to a friend was the brother he had fought for decades, where their version of a "heartwarming family reunion" meant a blade through the chest, then again that was against an opponent that could actually match him blow for blow this seemed more....cruel. The point regarding Bakugou's reasoning led to Vergil's next question though, "Speaking of reasoning, why do you want to be a hero Izuku?"

Izuku gained a wistful and sad expression "I practically grew up in front of a computer watching heroes like All-Might save dozens of civilians at a time, he inspired me to want to help and save others. At least that was the desire at first, I would be lying if I said my previous experiences throughout my life have not altered my perspective. While the desire to save everyone with a smile is still there I also want to prove Kacchan and those who doubted me in middle school wrong, I want to show them that I can not only get into UA but be a successful hero. I would be willing to do any-almost anything to get stronger to prove them wrong" reminding himself of what Vergil had done, that he could never do something like that to his mother, let alone the countless other civilians, hell even Kacchan despite all his garbage didn't necessarily deserve that.

"I am...sorry to hear that you went through that but glad to hear that your convictions remain strong despite your earlier experiences. Excuse the tangent but the parents of the first quirked baby were normal, nothing weird or out of the ordinary as far as you know/records show? Also, I am assuming in some way All-Might has acted hypocritically or you have had some kind of bad experience with him?" Vergil asked gesturing for the young boy in front of him to continue the explanation, theories forming in the half-devils head on the possibly demonic origin of quirks.

"I will admit I don't really know, aside from the baby's existence is the mark of quirks manifesting that's all that is really told to us, I would assume that anything else is probably either minute or some kind of classified record. In regards to your second question, the short answer is yes, as my quirk allows me to heal from injuries, though I am not really sure what the limits of it are the worst injury I ever had involved a gash along the back of my skull which took I am guessing around an hour or two to heal. My great grandfather had next to instantaneous healing, my grandfather was slower than his, the same with my father, and now I have the slowest version so far. When I asked All-Might if I can still become a hero despite the nature of the quirk requiring its user to be extremely aggressive or self-sacrificial, and he told me that the healing factor on its own isn't enough and I need to be realistic. the man who is supposed to hold up society and be an unflinching beacon of hope to everyone told me to give up on my dream because my quirk isn't enough of a grab-bag." Midoriya said fists slightly clenched and the beginnings of tears started to pool at his eyes.

After noticing the young boy in distress it had occurred to Vergil that he wasn't exactly good at this whole...."emotions outside of occasional snark and lust for power" thing so he decided to pull a trick out of his brother's book for this.

Improvise.

"On the one hand, I cannot entirely disagree because throwing your body at the enemy in hopes that they die might not be the best strategy..." Izuku's head sunk a little bit lower as more tears threatened to spill out, as Vergil mentally bashed himself for his lack of tact and made a mental note to never tell Izuku about the times where Dante keep charging directly at him with Rebellion and less than a plan, "...but it is very clear to even someone like me that you have the drive to become a hero and with enough practice and hard work I know you can be a great hero. Which is why I will help you with your goal and mold you into a champion that could rival Sparda." The young Midoriya wiped away the starting tears with the question of how clearly shown on his face to which Vergil elaborated.

"If anybody else had found the Yamato they most likely would not have been able to speak with me, the last person the sword even reacted to was Nero. From what you have described it seems as if my bloodline has been getting weaker, the whole quirk introduction might have had something to do with that, that or your ancestors did not awaken to their demonic heritage. With that being said you are most likely my descendant as you do not seem to share the same...mannerisms my brother did. So what we are going to do is awaken your demonic heritage; from what you have described so far you have had some instances of physical if not emotional stress, given that any other changes would be noticeable at this point, we will have to resort to more...unorthodox methods. Before we proceed with this I need to make sure you understand what your getting into, you will become a half-devil your durability, base strength, healing quirk, and speed will increase astronomically along with the possibility that part of if not your entire head of hair will turn white. Given the context, you have provided so far it seems like some individuals in this society will have uncharitable opinions of those who have non-traditional/'evil looking' quirks so you might be subject to some of that behavior. Even without the transformation, you can still become a good hero, but I would be remiss if not highlighting the benefits of being a demon as the power you can wield will allow you to save people. With all that being said, Midoriya Izuku, will you abdicate your humanity, embrace the power of a demon in your quest to become a hero?"

Midoriya stared at Vergil, awestruck by not only the opportunity presented in front of him but that someone else aside from his mother believes that he can truly become a hero regardless of his choice. He wanted the ability to up-start all the naysayers but not to the extent or at the cost Vergil did, which thinking about Vergil's story "Before I decide I have to ask a few things why did you tell me all of this, even the parts where you committed...I am failing to think of a way to describe what you have done without calling it a war crime, but why tell me everything? Why shouldn't I just assume your lying and use me to figure out some way to restore yourself again? Hell, do you even regret all the chaos and death you have directly & indirectly caused? "

Vergil had to give Izuku a point given his history doesn't exactly convey a high moral compass. "Aside from the fact that you are most likely one of my descendants? You have a heroic spirit and if there is one person who understands the craving for power along with helping you attain your goal without making the same mistakes that I did, it would be me and I would be more than glad to help if you would have me. If you need a further test of loyalty I would be glad to answer any and all questions you have regarding the demonic world, hell even my family if you want. If you want me to put an overt condition that benefits me then how about you help me search for my brother, even if he has passed, along with figuring out why the existence of demons is no longer well known in your society, while my memory will hopefully return soon maybe you can find some records or antiques to jog my memory" Vergil stated with a shrug.

"I would be lying if I said I do not regret the actions I have taken, though if circumstances presented themselves I could imagine more bloodshed occurring. My time with Nero as a human changed me, he had been able to push Dante's ideals on to my human self, all the points regarding the strength of humans rather than demons. I regret the actions I took because V developed respect, well at least more respect, for humans than I did have for them before. He only had the power of his companions, next to no demonic power himself he had to rely on summons to do the heavy lifting, watching everything you are not only be disassembled in front of you but almost kill you would change most people. My deepest regret is that I managed to push away my only son to gain more power all just to lose him in the end due to my stubbornness; I hesitate to say that if sacrificing as many lives as I did over again would bring me, my son...I would have a hard time refusing that temptation. That being said I would not have-do not blame him if he found me beyond redemption and never wanted to associate with me again ."

Fair enough reasoning and conditions but his regrets, his propensity towards mass murder, Izuku knew that accepting this deal would require him to keep Vergil as a tale of avoidance, not necessarily a beacon for guidance when it came to getting stronger no matter the cost. That concern aside though Izuku stated, "Alright then, I will do everything in my power to help you, so let's do it, make me a half-demon." As Vergil nodded a look of realization came to his face as he placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder "I probably should have mentioned this beforehand but I will be channeling demonic energy through you to do this, so it is going to hurt a lot, and as a notice in advance you will not get all the same abilities that I have which we can go over in detail later."

The next thing Izuku knew the mansion setting they were in faded away as he felt strength coursing through him, while it felt good at first it devolved into agony. It felt as if he was being repeatedly stabbed, shock traveling through his body, as one by one his hand, legs, chest, everything felt like it was being sliced in half. The last thought going through his brain being "Vergil don't forget the important details and disclaimers before doing procedures like this you god damn ass-"

* * *

He woke up in a cold sweat, turning off his alarm, and with a massive headache. The whole dream seeming way too surreal, maybe he had some head trauma from nearly being asphyxiated causing his mind to conjure all that bizzare info...at least that was the excuse he was going to go with but then he noticed bits of a smashed alarm clock next to his bed when looking at the-what used to be his alarm there were only pieces left. He checked his backpack and noticed that there was no longer a broken katana piece along with a faded sheath but instead there was now one sheathed sword. The sheath no longer having a faded color but black with a glossy finish. The sword hilt now shimmering as the gold was restored with a white cover on the hilt, upon drawing the sword all of the rust was gone, the tempering was easily visible, and the sword was no longer broken. Well, guess Vergil did go through with the-

"I thought I was an asshole" Izuku heard and jumped up dropping the Yamato surprised to hear his ancestor's voice, "Vergil where are you?" Midoriya whispered wondering if the son of Sparda was somewhere in between his All-Might memorabilia-infested room, which he noted he would have to deal with later. 

"No need to speak out loud, just think the thoughts in your head, and before you ask yes I can see/have some amount of awareness of what is going on. The Yamato has been fixed, make sure not to lose it, as this sword in the wrong hands could result in an accidental demonic invasion." As Izuku nodded he realized they hadn't gone over the training regiment going- "The plan going forward will be for you to keep training, just because your demonic heritage has been increased that is no reason to slack off, we will test your limits at the beach later. I will also teach you how to properly use the Yamato, any idiot can just swing a sword around like a club, but using the Yamato effectively requires time, practice, and most important concentration. Though for now, I guess you have school, pick the Yamato back up, you cannot exactly be seen walking around with a sword without raising some suspicions or at a minimum getting some kind of ostracization." Apparently, Vergil can hear his thoughts as well, Izuku followed the given instructions as the sword began to transform into a necklace, specifically a ruby stuck in what could only be described as a golden trinket with a chain around the whole thing. "Vergil, thanks for thinking ahead, I will set up an alarm on my cell phone and we can table a schedule on my computer later on how to maximize muscle gains and grow stronger."

The disembodied voice chimed in "Sounds like a plan though before I forget I have one extremely important question, as there appear to be some other significant differences between our respective time periods." As Izuku mentally gave the go-ahead the question he least expected from a half-demon came up:

"What in the hell is a cell phone and a computer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Constructive criticism is always appreciated I only ask that it be as specific as possible.  
> 2\. Apologies for the lore retreading/dump, mostly did it to try and set up a situation where the two can establish some basis for trusting each other.  
> 3\. I have a general idea of how I am going to do power scaling for Midoriya throughout most of the arcs till the Shie Hassaki arc; also side note Midoriya becoming half-demon is not an auto-unlock for his DT (after that there will be a lot more canon divergence, I might skip the school festival arc tbh do not have many ideas for it)  
> 4\. The necklace is the same as Vergils from DMC 3
> 
> Have a Happy New Year!,
> 
> Ausar


	3. You're Just Gonna Stand There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newly created half-devil finds out his limits and works to increase them, as his mentor passes on his techniques but crosses a line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up since I forgot to do this before but any instances of Italicized text should be considered a flashback unless advised otherwise.
> 
> Similarly multiple asterisks in a row (****) should be considered a passage of time or shift to another perspective, will update the older chapters with this format soon,

"How in the hell did your son have a flying robotic arm he could skate on but you guys have never had a cell phone?" Izuku said, eye twitching in disbelief at how Vergil's world even functioned.

"The populace of that world was aware-no were accustomed to demons being a regular problem to the point where my brother had fought to stop several ancient and powerful demons from awakening on a regular enough basis...and that's your question?" Vergil chimed in, questioning his young protege's priorities at the moment. "Besides if you have time to wonder about the intricacies of my time, you should be focusing on moving this car wreck across the beach".

As Izuku sighed, reluctantly grabbing the wrecked vehicle, lifting it overhead with great effort though struggling to move with more than a few steps at a time "Remind..me..again, what..is..the..end..goal..here?" He panted taking a step with each word. He was originally pretty happy with the results of his shift toward his demonic heritage, as the boxes of scrap that used to require some effort were now lighter then a paperweight, the same stood with regards to the car tires and even the refrigerator he had originally struggled to drag down the beach.

As if his mentor was chiding him "You are stronger than most kids probably are at the moment, but you are still not up to my or my brother's physical standard. By the time we are done, I want you to be able to lift that car as if it was a feather or kick it around like it's a soccer ball. From what you told me during your classes, the UA exam is in a year and could be anything from fighting robots to a spar with a teacher or the third-year students. We need you to be strong enough for anything a top hero school could possibly throw at you, so we will have you lift and move everything around because god forbid you to get into a fight without your sword nearby or you get disarmed for some reason. I already know what you're going to ask, I will address your concerns regarding swordplay once you're done."

20 minutes later, with an exhausted half-breed lying in the sand catching his breath he realized the current issue with potentially using a sword "Heroes, for the most part, don't kill Villains let alone slicing them into sashimi. That is not even accounting for the possibility that I could shish kabob my fellow students on our collective path to becoming a hero, I am assuming you have a plan for this?" Izuku had some ideas on how to go about it, but enough shallow cuts could still be fatal if done improperly.

Glad that the young student was paying attention "Two to three actually; the first will involve you learning the attacks I generally use anyway before we go about worrying how you will execute attacks nonlethally you need to be able to do them reliably do these as originally intended, as one slip up could result in an accidental decapitation. In addition, the fact that you found me means that not all aspects of the Underworld/Demonkind have been removed, meaning some demons who held a grudge against Sparda could be alive and will try to kill you, sparing them is not exactly an option. Following up on that most of the moves I plan on teaching you can be modified to be nonlethal anyway, this can be done by using the sheath of the Yamato as a...buffer so to speak or a club if you would prefer. The second method, which I will DEFINITELY advise you not to use on other hero hopefuls but maybe some villains is to focus on non-lethal cuts or blows. The third is not an option at the moment but eventually, we will look into getting you some fighting gloves or greaves so you can engage in hand-to-hand combat as well. Summon Yamato and we will get started, I will show you what the base katas are."

* * *

Any excitement Izuku had at the thought of using his new katana had turned to frustration, as he ended up repeating the first or second slash of the katas because according to Vergil they weren't "done right"; apparently some swings didn't have enough power, others were too slow, others swings were too rushed, etc. 6 months of Vergil pushing him as hard as possible, between cleaning up the beach and doing reps of sword swings for hours upon end Izuku noticed that everything started getting easier over time with fewer complaints from Vergil...at least until the last two moves Vergil introduced 4 months ago.

"How the fuck is Void Slash and Judgement Cut supposed to work again?" Izuku asked sweating dripping from his brow wondering how Vergil even created these techniques, to begin with, having swung and sheathed his sword over a thousand times, trying to properly execute them to no avail.

Surprisingly Vergil wasn't exhausted or exasperated, he patiently explained "Alright so the power that flows through your veins, the demonic one that I used to transform you, that energy needs to be used while performing these moves. With regards to Judgement Cut mentally visualizing the size of the cut occurring along with its location is key to performing the move properly; Void Slash is simpler because it requires the same energy but you need to focus on slowing enemies then pulling them in."

"Yes, but how am I supposed to bring/conjure said energy? I have tried meditating to no avail, channeling my emotions isn't working, we are running out of time. We have about one month left till the exam starts and I can't even do the moves poorly, let alone to the standard we agreed upon." Izuku said clearly frustrated at his lack of results, as he had been clenching his fist so hard he didn't notice the blood dripping from his hand.

Vergil reassured Izuku "Don't worry I have some other...albeit more risky measures we can use to help you master these moves." Though he was originally hoping to not use these methods on his protege, hopefully, he would understand the reasoning why or at the very least forgive him. "But look you can barely swing your sword right now, pack it up we will call it for the day."

As Izuku walked home he noticed the slight gash on his hand, a twinge of guilt passed through him at potentially worrying his mother due to him overexerting/hurting himself, though he was still grateful she took the initial news so well.

* * *

_Inko was alarmed when making breakfast in the morning she heard a loud crash come from her son's bedroom._

_When knocking on his door she heard some whispering before her son opened the door, while her son seemed suddenly a few inches taller, the starkest change though being the streaks of white on top of her son's normally green hair. "...Izuku are you alright? Is something going on that you want to talk about?"_

_"Yea mom, I am fine, is something going on?" Her son staring back somewhat confusedly responded seemingly unaware of the changes that had occurred. As she gestured to him to hold for one second she showed him his reflection in a mirror, a realization crossing his face as he stumbled to come up with a reason behind the sudden hair color change...not even counting the random katana he was holding in his hand._

_"Honey I mean no offense when I ask this but....is this a phase or trend of some kind that I am unaware of?" She asked trying to approach the topic carefully, "You can tell me anything you know that right sweetie." I mean it couldn't be anything too crazy right?_

_Her son stared at her for a few moments seemingly lost in thought before responding "Yes mom my...quirk has evolved, you might want to take a seat this might take a while."_

_*Cue half an hour of dumping lore and explanations from her son*_

_"So if I am understanding this correctly...you unknowingly found a relic/sword from one of your forefathers from your father's side and found out that your father's 'quirk' wasn't one and instead was a byproduct of being descended from a demon. When the relative of the said demon, who saved humanity at one point, has made you a half-demon resulting in the changes we saw earlier this morning and will help you on your goal to become a hero, in spite of the...acts he committed on his desire for power to defeat his brother in a battle of ideologies over what the true source of strength is or something along those lines. Am I missing anything?" She inquired mildly concerned about the whole situation given the preconceptions she had from demons based on, admittingly televised media and some older literature, who's to say the demon isn't going to betray him._

_As her son nodded her head in the affirmative she resisted the urge to fret over his safety she settled for pulling him into a hug saying "I am glad that you are getting closer to fulfilling your dreams, but if there are any signs of something fishy going on please make sure to put your health and safety above all else okay Izuku?" She was aware that she was missing some sort of context or information, as her son seemed to have some kind of unspoken agreement or bond between himself and this Vergil character "I don't care if you are a demon or human, you will always be my son, just make sure you learn from your mentor's mistakes and become an amazing hero."_

* * *

As Izuku dropped his backpack by his door and sat down on his bed, dejected at his earlier failures, he once again asked "Vergil...are you sure you didn't choose wrong, that I can live up to your expectations?"

"Don't overwhelm yourself Izuku, you have already had excellent progress. I am...sorry if my expectations are burdening you/the whole situation is overwhelming, but keep in mind that everything we do will work towards your improvement." While Izuku had waved away the apology with no concern and had eventually fallen asleep, he was not aware of what Vergil will do shortly, and that his apology was more for what was coming next.

****

Izuku woke up to a loud crash, as his building shook. He looked outside and didn't see any heroes or villains outside but heard a scream. Unfortunately, he had an idea of who it belonged to, as he rushed outside of his bedroom Yamato pulled from his neck. To see his living room-what remained of it as a giant hole was in the side of his apartment, Mom! Where are you? Are you ok-".

He was stunned into silence as his mom was held in the air by her neck with some kind of 4 winged gray creature lording over her by several feet, around 10 feet away from him. The creature standing bipedally with talons on both the creature's hands and feet, with one of its red eyes seemingly slashed in half, the remaining eye widened as it spoke in a deep gravelly tone "Sparda!... that odor...the wretched stench of betrayal, while she is not her spawn you clearly have some relation. I will not make the same mistake as before, take one step and she dies".

He needed to calm down, he couldn't panic, ignore the fear creeping into his chest as his mother mouthed to him not to worry, that everything would be fine. He only had one shot to pull this off or she would die; Izuku took a deep breath in and tried to focus. He put all of his strength, all of any drop of demonic power he could try to conjure up to pull out his sword and do the Void Slash. Only it didn't slow down his target, he still had a few seconds thought he just needed to Judgement Cut the demo-

The demon's fist holding his mother's body closed. The mother's last words on her lips saying that it wasn't his fault, with a sad smile and tears dripping down her face. Then she was gone...her body had exploded, been crushed, nothing but bloody chunks remained scattered around the living room.

Why his mother? Why not him? Why not this stupid cursed sword? He wondered before slipping into a rage as the demon in front of him mocked his weakness, laughing cruelly at the "weakest living excrement of that traitor Sparda". The demon didn't get to finish his thought nor could he enjoy his victory as a Judgement Cut sliced out the remaining eye, when it started flailing its arms around in an attempt to hit him Izuku sent two more Judgement Cuts slicing the arms off, and a Void Slash destroyed its legs.

Izuku started cutting into the demon, continuously hacking at its head, losing all the composure in his form, striking it over and over until the creature's head was no longer recognizable. As he was about to let the rest of his rage show, hacking the demon's body into microscopic pieces, it...faded away?

More specifically everything began to fade away, the destroyed living room, the specks of demonic blood, even the remains of his mother. The scenery around the young Midoriya changing shifting to a familiar decimated mansion as it hit him what had just occurred. "VERGIL, what the fuck just- what did you do, what did I just?!" Izuku screamed, a look of rage one that demanded answers plastered over his face. The mentor-no the demon in front of him seemed almost sad as he replied "What had to be done. I combined the events from both of our respective memories though with different aspects; I took the memory of my mother's death, replaced my mother with yours, and replaced the demon that was surrounding her with one that I had killed in the Temen-Ni-Gru and that was enough of a threat." Upon seeing his charges expression only grow more enraged he elaborated "I did this to help you, to give you the push needed to execute the techniques you were struggling with, the anger you had from seemingly losing a loved one would force you to do anything to get revenge. This is a situation you WILL run into in the future if you are not strong enough, so yes what I just did was terrible but you need to understand that everything I do is to prepare you for the future you will have to deal with. You have every right to be furious at me and I will fully accept the consequence-"

He was cut off by a punch to the face by his young charge, who started wailing it on at him screaming "Of all the idiotic, ignorant, half thought through shit I have ever heard this takes the fucking cake. The last person I would expect to do this to me is the one person who had also watched helplessly as his mother was killed by a demon. Are you fucking insane? No hero course, no dream is worth losing her, watching her die in front of me powerless and unable to do anything; I would break this blade and renounce my demonic heritage before I take any option that results in what I witnessed tonight. Son of Sparda or not if you ever do some shit like this again I will break this blade and throw it into the ocean" he finished as he slammed Vergil into the broken mantle where the painting of Eva hung. 

The Son of Sparda made no move to resist or stop his charge, the angered young half-devil walked away cutting off his connection with Vergil.

* * *

As Izuku woke up, ignoring the second smashed clock, he ripped off the gold necklace and throwing it to the side. Worried that what happened overnight was reality, he rushed out the door to see his mother in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of them. He unknowingly let out a sigh of relief, glad to know it was all a dream. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, only rushing up to his mother and hugging her, letting his tears lose as his mother stood shocked for a moment before embracing him. 

****

Inko Midoriya had some shocking experiences within the past year, her son apparently becoming a half-demon, finding out her deceased husband was apparently part of a long line of people with demonic ancestry, but watching her son rush out looking like he had seen a ghost. When she tried asking him how he was doing or if he was alright/what the emergency was he did not respond to her, when she was about to follow up he had wrapped her in a hug and started crying. As she tried to soothe him telling him everything is alright she heard him mutter something about it all being a dream. Her internal alarm bells started ringing off the charts, as she sat him down, given the sound of another smash that occurred a few minutes ago she only needed to take one guess who this was in relation to.

She lifted her son's face up helping him wipe some of the tears away before she took a deep breath and asked "What did Vergil do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As always please feel free to leave constructive criticism, I only ask for specificity.  
> 2\. For an idea/context Izuku has learned Yamato Combo A, B, C, Upper Slash, Void Slash, and base Judgement Cut (for an idea it is the normal judgment cut from DMC 3 SE non-consecutive). Most of the moves I originally intend for Izuku to learn will be from Vergil's moveset from DMC 3 SE, 4 SE, & 5 SE. Though I am open to suggestions and will think about any new/suggested ideas.  
> 3\. For the record I have some plans for Izuku fighting demons and their integration into the main story though it will be somewhat limited, not a major focus/consistent factor.  
> 4\. With regards to properly scaling Midoriya's strength and its limits I am honestly kind of freeballing it, due to the lack of ridiculous strength feats from Dante and Vergil (essentially outside of manually calculating how physically strong each demon should be and using some of Nero's feats as cross-reference I cannot really figure out any limits to their physical strength, which I am not even going to pretend to know how I would go about doing the math for it)  
> 5\. I had a lot of free time due to New Years day but after this, it will probably be a while till the next chapter (worst case Feb). I might not respond to all the comments but I will try and read them all, some of which have been taken into consideration with regard to my creative process for future chapters/revising prior chapters.


	4. Without Strength You Cannot Protect Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U.A. Entrance Exams and a re-emerging desire

Most would consider the penalty of death to be one of the worst things a human could go through, the Son of Sparda himself never imagined that being stuck in an ethereal void would be one of the more mentally taxing punishments that could occur. While he had let his descendant rage against him, trying to provide him some kind of emotional catharsis/release that he himself never had, he did not entirely expect this to last for a while. He had assumed that once Izuku had calmed down he would be back, that they could talk things through, he could apologize and show that the ends justify the means in this instance.

The only issue was that it had been over two days and he could not sense the connection with the newly created half devil, if the necklace was worn he would have noticed or felt something. With no point currently to training he meditated, counting the seconds and minutes as they went by awaiting his pupils return. He had lost count after two days, fearing that Izuku had actually taken true to his promise, potentially tossing the necklace into the sea, maybe there had been another villain attack, or maybe a demon had sensed the awakening of Sparda's line and come to hunt the remaining progeny. The parallels between his current situation and Nero were not lost on him, two separate situations where his carelessness had pushed his family away from him; the time he spent thinking on his actions though had led to some memories with Dante resurfacing.

* * *

_"...Did you not tell Nero that I was his father prior to this?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice as he stared at his brother while slicing through a Riot demon that had attempted to ambush him. Behind him a Pyrobat had been charging a fire blast before a gunshot blew a hole where its head was._

_The cocky red coated Son of Sparda scoffed "I wouldn't have had to if you had just been there for him, but to answer your question I told him when YOU returned, not Urizen or V. Why did you rip off his arm anyway? You don't think he would have given you the Yamato if you had asked, hell you probably only had to show your face to show you were related to me." He paused switching to his gauntlets Balrog as he upper-cutted a Fury that was flying towards them._

_"DANTEEEE!" Vergil yelled frustrated with brothers idiocy and tom-foolery "...I...was...falling...apart from my time...as Nelo Angelo" Vergil grunted slicing through a Behemoth as he responded "There was no time to explain or negotiate for the sword, if I taken an extra hour, hell a few extra minutes to separate myself my body would have collapsed to dust. Though I suppose it was my mistake..." A look of surprise crossed Dante's face before settling into a deadpan after his brother continued"...I assumed you would be smart enough to recognize the cursing child who keeps mentioning power was my progeny and tell him that in the years between my disappearance and resurgence." He stated clearly mad at his younger brother, finishing the last of the demons what with the one remaining Chaos that was lying on the floor._

_He sighed before continuing "...He has a better life/situation then us right? He won't have to relive what we did?" A tone of concern adopted as he sheathed Yamato and they both sat down on the cut down stem of the Qliphoth tree. His brother laughed off his concern "Between Trish, Lady, Nico, and his girlfriend, they will be fine. They can take handle the shop just fine, my nephew is strong enough to take on anything we've faced if not more." Dante bolstered, groaning from exhaustion as he sat down._

_Vergil's eyebrow was raised, "Speaking of thing's we have faced what ever happened to-Wait he has a girlfriend?"_

* * *

Apparently Dante had caught him up with what Nero was like, along with all the other major events he missed during his time recovering, he was surprised to learn that the Order of the Sword was standing after a few decades even more so to learn that they somehow harnessed the broken Yamato to create an army of angelic demons with his mannerisms and summoned swords. The memory cuts off shortly after they finish catching up/resume their business but it did raise some interesting questions, specifically why did the newest descendent of Sparda not show any signs of being his progeny, would Izuku even be able to unlock his Devil Trigger? the Summoned Swords? His short range teleport? If he could not unlock any of these, he would still be stronger then most humans, but leagues behind any demon worth its weight.

Though all of these concerns and memories were irrelevant/of secondary concern compared to his current situation at the moment, because for all he knew Izuku had cast him aside, and he had no one to blame but himself. As he conjured a chair in the void, he sat maybe 

* * *

After explaining everything that had happened in his "dream" Inko had once again embraced her child, telling him to let it all out as the tears dripped down the young Midoriya's face. After several minutes they separated with her mother sighing and thinking how to approach the whole situation. To claim that she was pissed would be beyond an understatement, as she was very tempted to do the same thing her son had promised and destroy the necklace consequences be damned, the first instinct being to protect her son from the demonic jerkoff.

Instead she lifted the head of her child, helping him wipe the remaining droplets of tears saying "Izuku you do not need to worry I am not going anywhere, you don't have to worry about anything, just focus on your school and the training you have done so far. Would you like my advice on how to deal with Vergil or do you need some time to think about it?"

The younger Midoriya had hesitated, thinking for a few moments before nodding for her to proceed, "Before I propose my idea, I want to emphasize that the decision is entirely in your hands Izuku and regardless of what you pick I will support you. My thought process was that regardless of all the training you have done with the sword, you have still grown, you are stronger then you were a year ago." The recent incident with her keys falling under their fridge coming to mind, as her son lifted it overhead as if it was nothing.

"You can get into U.A. without him, you were already determined to do so before he came into your life as you were taking steps to do so. Let Vergil process what has happened, let him realize the mistakes he has made, then once you get your results from U.A. you can set some hard boundaries with Vergil should you want to continue using/working with him. I think a situation like this would call for separation to let both of you process what should be done going forward, but again take your time thinking this over sweetie and decide on your own. Regardless of what happens I am already so proud of you and the young man that you have become, if you need further help, please let me know I will always be available for you." Wrapping her hands around him for another hug, once they broke away from each other Izuku had nodded the tears on his face now dried up as he went back to his room to think over his plan going forward, the first step that came to mind being to test his strength as he originally intended given that the exam was coming up in less then a month.

****

The following day when he had left to the beach, having left the discarded necklace in his room, he looked over the smaller piles of wreckage he had been managing for past several months anxiety started to build as in the back of his mind he had been worried that all the effort he had put in had been a waste. He would distract himself from those thoughts for the next few weeks, slowly but surely upping the loads he was carrying, it got easier to move the car over the next few weeks though he would usually save that task for last due to it being the heaviest and him treating it like a final step in order to motivate himself.

A few days before the test he decided to do the car first, as this was it, his benchmark for his current level of strength. As he realized what he was about to do a morsel of anxiety went through him, he pushed on though taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, stepping up to the half broken vehicle he had been dragging up and down the beach for god knows how long thinking out loud "Well here goes nothing" as he put his right foot under the area where one of the tires would be placed.

He tensed his legs, putting as much force into his right leg as possible and then pushed it up as hard as he could...and it went flying!

As Izuku's jaw dropped at his own strength the realization of what he had done hit him "I...I DID IT!!! Woohoo!" He cheered jumping up and pumping his fist only now looking up and noticing that the car, which looked like a dot in the sky at this point, had not come down yet...though it was suspiciously getting closer...and he needed a plan to stop it. "In hindsight maybe I should have just taken the sword, but alright think, what would a pro hero do?" As he tried to imitate the thought process of one and came to an extremely logical and sound conclusion.

Punch it and see what happens.

An idea that again in hindsight would not be the brightest but given the adrenaline coursing through the young Midoriya's body he was not exactly thinking clearly. So he assumed his best imitation All-Might pose and looked up waiting for the car to fall as it was getting bigger and bigger in the distance. Right before it could connect he gave his best All-Might "SMAASSSH" impression trying to punch the vehicle; fortunately his idea work as the car had scattered into debris upon contact. He rushed home to tell his mother the good news, though she was happy for him the response during dinner was less then stellar.

"...Izuku why didn't you just back up out of the range of the falling vehicle so it WOULDN'T hit you?" His mother asked starring at him with a mix of concern and exasperation. After a few moments of silence in which the boy could not make eye contact with his mother, as his cheeks flushed a bit with embarrassment his excu-reasoning followed "To uh....prevent property damage..." with an uneven tone that almost made the statement sound like a question.

To which the mother raised one of her eyebrows "On an empty beach....with nothing but garbage on it and no nearby people?". He would further avoid the question by thanking his mother for dinner, before mumbling something going to his room and getting ready for the written portion of the exam. Said mother just shook her head a light smile on her face, as she was happy as long as her son was.

* * *

The Day had finally come.

After graduating from Aldera he had put on a green tracksuit he had purchased that could be used for the exam, rushing over to the U.A. Campus taking a moment to stare in are. The blue and gold gate that towered over him with a beige wall, the giant H shaped Campus Building, nothing could ruin this-

"STOP STARING WITH YOUR JAW OPEN AND GET OUT OF THE WAY DEKU YOU DUMBASS!" Yelled a certain angry walking nuclear bomb.

…Almost nothing could ruin this day. As he turned around to address Kacchan, the explosive hero in training just pushed past him saying "Don't get in my way nerd, hell maybe if your lucky with your weak ass quirk you might get a few points after the robots lose some power after curb stomping you." As he fell backwards about to hit the ground he closed his eyes expecting a thud only to feel all his forward momentum gone.

Izuku opened his eyes looking around, seeing a girl with an auburn bob cut, a perpetual blush on her cheeks, and some kind of pads on her fingers offering him a hand up. "Sorry for using my quirk on you, but saw you were falling and didn't want any potential fellow classmates to get hurt. Though what was up with that guy you two got a history or something?" She asked somewhat perturbed by the explosive boy she had witnessed before hand, after pulling up Izuku she had touched finger pads together cancelling out the apparent quirk.

As a look of nervousness and secondhand embarrassment at someone noticing Kacchan's...more antisocial aspects he responded "Something like that, Kacchan doesn't think I can become a hero with my quirk, thinks I should give up and save the trouble. though speaking of quirks what is yours? Fiber control? Telekinesis? Gravity control? Blood Man- " As he went on guessing any and all possibilities he failed to notice the girls eyes widening as he kept coming up with possible quirk names and explanations.

She was moderately impressed at how long he was going without breathing but had interrupted after the sixth or so guess "Actually you were right with the second one, I am guessing you're a big fan of quirks? Oh right before I forget the name is Uraraka Ochaco."

"Nice to meet you Uraraka-san, the name is Midoriya Izuku, and yes you could say that" As he tried to ignore the fact that he brought one of his now 14 notebooks in his backpack to document potential quirks of his classmates. He moved on stating "Well we should probably get going do not want to be late for the exam right? Best of luck with your test Uraraka, talk to you later". As they both waved goodbye the young Midoriya marched on ready to ace the written portion, when he almost stumbled realizing that he talked to a stranger with no issue...though he guessed after being compatriots with a demon for around a year you get used to talking to others, that and the self esteem boost from all the muscle gain probably didn't hurt.

****

_Katsuki Bakugou POV_

Deku was a fucking mystery that just kept getting weirder with every god damn day. After the slime incident people kept recognizing him as "the kid trapped by the slime guy" while Deku was just known as the dipshit who tried to tell a hero how to do his job. All because some extra's thought posting the rant online and possibly shaming the nerd would appease me or something, bunch of fucking morons; then the next day Deku comes in looking like a freshly cut fucking Christmas tree and some kind of gold necklace around his neck.

All the other idiots assumed it was him just trying to stand out and get attention, they didn't put a second thought to it. Deku dying his fucking hair after 14 years of complacency- hell BEYOND complacency given that the nerd wouldn't so much as overtly disagree with me or punch back against the guys who literally made his life hell. I tried following the damn nerd to see what was going on, maybe he got discovered by some hero or gang and it was a symbol of some kind, though that fucker kept disappearing the second the bell rang; so when the "subtle" approach didn't work he decided to do what he does best.

* * *

_"What the fuck are you really doing Deku? What are you hiding?" He "asked" pushing him up against a random locker_

_"I don't know what your talking about Kacchan, if you mean my hair then its just a phase, the necklace was a gift from my mom". A half decent excuse that would be believable by most...if the dumbfuck could look him in the eye rather then trying to avoid his glare at all costs._

_"Bullshit, short of throwing yourself off a bridge to save a puppy or some other bullshit you are the LITERAL opposite of impulsive decisions, so spill!" Slamming his fist next to the locker, letting lose a small explosion. the nerd wouldn't respond, staying silent and sticking to his answer._

_"Tch fine. But don't you dare think about applying to U.A., I am the only one in this shitty school who is going to go there. You and your shitty quirk need to just stay home, or more importantly get out of my way, if I want help on my quirk I will ask for it but otherwise I better not see you there GOT IT!?"_

* * *

And because the nerd is stubborn as all hell he still showed up to U.A., he was tempted to show the nerd his place, maybe scare him off from the exams but it would more likely just end up with Deku being allowed while he got booted out. It would all be fine though once the nerd finally fails the practical test maybe he will realize he isn't cut out for hero work and stay where he belongs; "Once I become a full time pro hero, I'll hire the nerd as a support tech or partner or whatever" Bakugou thought to himself, unaware of what Izuku's results on the practical exam were going to be.

As Bakugou made his way to the written portion of the exam being held in the main hall his train of thought continued "Can't focus on that dumb nerd anymore, now I can't wait to crush this practical exam, I'LL BREAK ANY SHITTY RECORD U.A. HAS FOR THE PRACTICAL!" Hyping himself up with a large grin on his face, he didn't notice or more likely didn't care that some of the people sitting near him inched their desks away from him. 

****

Once the written exam was completed all the students were shuffled into one of the auditoriums where Present Mic was apparently going to take the lead on explaining the practical portion of the exam. While he would usually be excited at the fact that a Pro Hero would be teaching at U.A. if one he wasn't sitting next to Kacchan and two-

"A R E - Y O U - R E A A A D D Y Y Y Y Y?!" The living microphone screamed, with a hand gestured out as if expecting the students to enthusiastically respond only to be met with silence.

The potential tinnitus kind from said teacher was not exactly welcoming, apparently demonic biology also included better senses that or Present Mic needed to learn how to turn down the volume. After a few other failed attempts to get the crowd invigorated followed by Izuku banging his head into the desk the instructor continued on stating that there would apparently be three types of robots each with separate point values, the more points you had the higher your chance of getting into U.A. was, though the instructor was interrupted by a blue haired tall student with glasses who raised his hand and loudly asked "Excuse me Sir! There are four types of Robots listed on these entry pamphlets, is this some kind of mistake? if so then this would be a shameful display for one of the top hero schools in Japan! Especially considering the large turnout U.A. has each year." 

Said boy then turned around staring directly at Izuku saying "You with the white and green hair! Your banging is extremely distracting, if you came here as a joke or for some kind of thrill then please leave, the rest of us are trying to become heroes!" Pointing and shaking his arm at the half devil before sitting down. Izuku did not have to look to guess that there was a shit eating grin plastered on Kacchan's face.

Izuku at this point was just to tired to care, as the Present Mic continued, stating that the fourth robot is not worth any points so there was no point in fighting it. After which the students were split into groups and sent to one of eight different training grounds/exam areas; luckily Uraraka was in the same group as Midoriya as the latter of the two realized he didn't thank her for her help, unluckily so was the blue haired student who told him not to interrupt other students. The exam was modelled after the downtown Japan, before he could retort to the walking blue rule book the exam had started and several students had taken off sprinting.

After a partially late start Midoriya ran into his first robot, a two pointer that looked like a scorpion. As he initially panicked he braced himself for the robots attack expecting this to be a dangerous scenario...only for any worry dissipating when he caught the robots tail mid-attack. Before it could respond using the tazers/guns attached to it, he lifted the robot overhead, slamming it into the ground several times. 

"...Oh this is going to be way too easy" Izuku stated stretching before running off onto his next victi-robot. Maybe he could also help out some of the people who were taking the exam as well

****

"What kind of deranged genius decided that the bar for entry to a hero school should be how hard you punch something? What are we cavemen?" Hitoshi Shinso wondered aloud, frustrated with his current state of affairs, a scowl plastered on his face.

It was bad enough to have a brainwashing quirk which was not exactly viewed in the public as a "heroes" quirk, but he couldn't even use it in the one place where he supposedly had an equally fair chance of getting into U.A. He was moderately sure he had passed the written test, albeit with a decent score nothing amazing, but it seemed like he was doomed to fail lest a miracle happened. As far as he could tell the robots had no panels, the joints looked structurally sound, maybe he should just give-

His train of thought was cut off by what appeared to be a robot arm crashing right next to him which had a couple of colored wires sticking out of it, specifically one with a gun attached to the end of it. "Hey you looked like you could use some help? I'm guessing you do not have an offensive combat quirk?" He turned around to some green and white haired musclebound kid asking him if he needs help and instructing how to try and use it.

Hitoshi dumbfounded responded "Yea...something like that". He realized he didn't need the kid to stop helping him because said kid was afraid of his quirk; though that did raise the question "Why help me? We don't even know each other?"

"The name's Midoriya Izuku, I got enough points and was just going around helping some others...you had this look on your face so I thought I should help. Feel free to follow me if you want." Hitoshi couldn't help but scoff shaking in his head in disbelief before replying "Thanks. Hitoshi Shinso. Shall we?" Gesturing to the road in front of them, more robots moving around up ahead. A small grin grew on the Izuku's face responding "Oh no by all means after you" the two boys laughing before running off looking to grab more points, the latter of which taking aim at some newly acquired targets.

****

(Meanwhile in the Teacher's Watchtower during the Exam)

The teachers of the Exam were all in a tower near the exam grounds, with screens linked to each training ground, each commenting on potential stand outs. Aizawa wasn't the biggest fan of his coworkers, as between Mic's constant yelling, Nemuri making comments about the...youthfulness of the new recruits, Kan dumping onto him some of the kids the blood hero couldn't deal with, and Nezu's borderline cheerful glee at the destruction occurring downstairs he almost wanted to settle down for a desk job. Though a few examinees did catch his eyes, specifically a green and white moptop and a walking bomberman. 

"I'll take examinees number 2233 and 2234, they seem capable enough, though the later needs to keep the hero complex for the other students under control." After all what was the point of this damn test if people can just bail each other out/boost other people's scores...not that he didn't have his issues with the test but the principal stands. Ignoring the surprised look on Mic's face that he willingly wants to take a few students, he goes on looking directly at Nezu "What is the latter of those two boys quirk? I haven't seen that kind of super strength in a while, seems...abnormal even for a quirk" the last time he saw someone toss around robots like that was with the likes of All-Might and some of the other current top heroes when they were originally enrolling in U.A.

Nezu's smile seemed to fade, a look of confusion replacing it "That's the interesting thing, said examiners quirk registration was sent out a month before the exam date though it was never returned, one would have to wonder why though given the clear combat prowess his quirk has. Maybe he was a late awakening? Either way there appears to be students in each district that are acing the normal robots, so lets send in something to give them a little scare." Nezu finished with a smile back on his face as he sipped some tea before pushing the release switch for the Zero Pointers.

****

With two to three minutes left the boys had begun to slow down, both confident they had enough points to pass, only to notice that past a large building on their right stood a giant robot that had seemingly rose out of the ground and was smashing the area with complete impunity. Before the two boys could start running in the opposite direction from it said robot knocked down some of the buildings blocking the view of the other road, showing a few students had been trapped....specifically Uraraka and...some guy with a ravens head the latter of which seemed to have his shadow yelling at him, both sitting ducks from a robot that was about 30 yards away.

"Come on what are doing Midoriya? We need to get...out...ASAP....You are going to go help them out aren't you?" Hitoshi deadpanned, noticing the alarmed and determined look on Midoriya's face, though said look shifts into confusion "you are telling me you weren't?"

Hitoshi sighed "I was going to grab a teacher to help them out of the rubble because what are the odds that U.A. would make robots that WERE programmed to kill, odds are they just get close enough and tag them out or something. That being said I am assuming you still want to go anyway just in case of Murphy's Law or something along those lines right?" As Izuku nodded his head, Hitoshi released another sigh before both of them took off running towards the two downed students. Izuku left Hitoshi to help the two get out while he would handle the robot, at least that was the initial plan until the robot received several punches from the young half devil, with only a few small dents to show from it...it was too heavy to lift as well and to make matters worse the robots eyes started glowing along with it moving slightly faster.

Hitoshi stared at the spectacle with a hint of worry, noticing the robot hadn't gone down yet and was getting closer "Hey uh, Midoriya now might be a good time to one shot it or whatever." He stated trying to help remove the rubble from bobcut and the raven though all three of them were tuckered out at this point, with the two currently stuck having exhausted their quirks just getting this far and the potential walking death threat now being 20 yards away. 

Izuku through grit teeth and with red hands as he tried to keep punching or lifting the robot to no avail responded "Not for a lack of trying the thing isn't going down, any ideas?" Beginning to panic Hitoshi responded "I don't know man, don't most robots have joints that will weaken when you hit them really hard or something?"

It was the closest thing to a plan he had, so he rushed underneath the giant robot, which seemed to ignore him in favor of the others who were 10 yards away, seeing a few areas behind its leg that weren't heavily covered, he ripped off a nearby lamppost hoping to skewer or at a minimum cripple the robot with the object.

As he took a deep breath and focused, he aimed for the back of the robots knee, with the moment of pressure building and Hitoshi urging him to do it now he threw the object at the robot.

It was 5 yards away from the other teens.

He threw it went right through the robots knee and it fell down.

Right as the three students were about let out a sigh of relief the robot rather then shutting down or giving up it appeared to become even faster, more specifically it winded up its arm to strike the teens. As the realization of what was about to happen dawned on Izuku he rushed forward as fast as he could trying to stop the robotic fist or at forcibly push the others out of the way. However, he knew in the back of his mind that he would not make it, but he kept trying, forcing his body to go as fast as possible to intercept.

Right as the fist was going to connect with the three teens the buzzer rang and the robots action halted. The other three teens collapsed, their hearts were beating out of their chests, with the purple haired teen jokingly yelling at him to "leave him out of his half-assed plans like this". Midoriya could not begin to express how relieved he was that everything turned out okay, as he helped lift the rubble off of Uraraka and the rav-Tokoyami Fumikage apparently, while Recovery Girl had been able to use her quirk to help heal all of them the next words stopped Midoriya cold. "You with the green hair, what in the heck possessed you to fight those damn Zero Pointers? There is a reason most people run away from them, the fact that you managed to put a dent in it only increased the level to which the robot responds, the more someone actually manages to damage it the stronger and faster it gets, heck those things were reinforced after All-Might thrashed them... "

The rest of her speech on the safety required to be a hero along with proper rescue tips were heard but instantly forgotten, as she lectured him, waving her cane around. In that moment the only thing going through Midoriya's mind was how due to his assumption and actions he had almost killed three other people. The rest of the day was a blur, he only remembered a half-hearted statement about how he wished they all did well, the rest of the time he spent thinking of ways he could have handled that better with a better outcome. Even as he arrived home and greeted his mother he gave an excuse about being tired then went into his room to ponder what happened that day.

He tried to think of other ways that could have played out, even if he had saved Uraraka and Tokoyami, the robot would have still been loose, the main threat would still exist. To minimize damage done to not only the city but potential civilians/buildings he needed to one shot it, he could not afford a real life scenario where someone died because he was too weak to stop them, where the only solution to a huge threat is to just run away, hoping somebody else with the right quirk would arrive. At that point he wasn't even a hero, there was no point to being so at that point, what differentiates a hero who runs away from a major threat to a civilian? No matter how many scenarios he mentally played out they all ended the same... unless he got stronger his he had a static limit at the moment that he was not satisfied with.

He needed more power.

He needed to speak with Vergil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So I managed to come back before my originally projected time, I will be trying to do updates at least once a week, if for some reason something comes up and I become preoccupied I will try and at least add a Omake/For Fun section in leu of a normal chapter release.  
> 2\. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated I only ask that it be as specific as possible.  
> 3\. I will probably be editing this for some of the grammatical/syntax issues within the next day or two so just a heads up


	5. I can't exactly call _ misguided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reconciliation, boundaries being set, and misconceptions afoot

With nothing else better to do, the trapped Son of Sparda had taken to watching the battles that had occurred in the past. At the moment watching his "heartwarming family reunion" with his brother atop the Temen-Ni-Gru absorbed in the fight itself, analyzing Dante's brash fighting style, attempting to mentally correct the openings he had left for the brother to strike him, pausing it at the moment that his past self had begun to turn around with the Rebellion in hand poised to stab the younger brother. It had not occurred to him at the time but the time spent awake in the void allowed his thoughts, more importantly, the regrets to sink in. If his brother had not awakened his Devil Trigger then, would that have been the end of them? Arkham still would have enough blood to raise the tower, the woman would probably have died on the floor where he had fought his brother with Beowulf, and Arkham would have most likely defeated him after acquiring his father's power and sword. Several times the line of Sparda had been nearly ended, between Dante's antics and jovial attitude, Nero just happening to be impaled next to the shattered Yamato or being entrapped in a giant flesh statue modeled after the boys' grandfather using the said child as a battery, himself being caught, tortured, and used by Mundus only to become trapped in the demon world. Despite the antics between the remaining family of Sparda, there is still the underlying truth, that in the face of all their ridiculous abilities and powers between the three descendants what would stand the test of time? Certainly not them, as, unlike full demons they can age, their skills can decrease with the passage of time; they had spent decades thrill-seeking and fighting each other with the only legacy between the two brothers being a quarter demonic son, a copy of their mother, and a few devil hunters of varying demonic or human descent. 

As it stood in the current world they had fought and died for next to nothing, Dante had at least saved the world a few times from some kind of demonic uprising, the same could probably be said of Nero after the two brothers went to resume their fight. As it stands all of their accomplishments, all of their blood and struggle forgotten to the history books. With no more ways to chase power, to come back to the real world the half-devil noted that he had nothing left- he had one person left, that had been driven away by assuming he knew what was best for the new devil. As the Son of Sparda was about to continue into his train of thought, continuing earlier thought processes on what would be said or done if the boy returned, he halted.

"Speak of the devil," he thought, as he got up from the chair he was sitting on, looking toward the stairwell of the demonic tower, watching as the former apprentice he had trained phased onto the tower. The boy had a distant look in his eye, a frown present on his face as he locked eyes with the former mentor, the expression shifted into one of...embarrassment? Reluctance was the more accurate description. Though the question as to why came up, he was expecting more anger, sadness, despair, something along those lines; what could have happened in the time that they were-

Like a switch the idea had hit him, seizing on the idea he was the first one to speak saying "It's been a month hasn't it?" A look of understanding had been adopted onto his face while the young devil only nodded his head. Vergil continued "Before I ask the question that is brewing in my mind I need to say a few things about what happened." Not wanting the boy to interrupt as a look of disgust and discomfort adopted Izuku's face, who was clearly still uncomfortable talking about it "There is something though that you should know about half devils, or at the minimum the lineage of Sparda; for as long as I was alive, in spite of the vast differences between the behaviors of my brother, son, and I there was one consistent factor that is present throughout our whole lives." He paused, taking a moment to collect himself before sighing and continuing.

"The trauma each of us went through, though separate in many ways, is the foundation of our strength. In instances where our lives were in peril or others were on the verge of being slaughtered, it was those moments where each of us awakened to demonic power. Between myself destroying the demons that attacked my home, Dante being stabbed with his own sword by his own brother or having Trish almost sacrifice herself for him, Nero realizing that his weakness could result in losing his girlfriend or even him coming to terms with his lineage, it was at those moments that led to some semblance of victory, no matter how short or fleeting it was. I had made you live through that illusion under the assumption that you would have been able to prevent it, never considering that you would function differently than us or thinking to consider that the stakes of the situation could have negatively affected you, preventing you from subduing the demon before it followed through with its threat. This is not a damnation of you, saying that you were too weak and that anyone else in your circumstances would have been able to stop it; the failure is on my part for not consulting you and sticking to the longer but less drastic methods, I should have just waited and worked with you to overcome the wall you had encountered." He once again paused, a look of discomfort crossing his face, as if he was having a hard time processing or figuring out how to find his next words. This led Izuku to, in hindsight correctly, assume that this was most likely the first time he had ever tried to apologize to another individual for something.

"I am...sorry for what I had done, again I should have consulted you before making such a drastic decision. The results of the event though cannot be erased or forgotten so easily, meaning that now that we are here we can move forward, molding you into one of the strongest heroes your society will ever see. With it you can be a pillar for others, someone with the power to save everyone, what do you say?" Vergil finishes offering his hand out to shake, finishing his offer by saying "Then you can brief me on what happened on the exam".

Izuku was still less than happy with his former mentor, he closed his eyes, silently mulling over the situation. In most instances he could not imagine forgiving someone for this kind of action, especially considering the apology seemed to imply that Vergil was sorry for hurting him but not sorry for the end results, that in the end him learning the techniques after watching his mother die was worth it all. The answer in Izuku's mind to that still remained the same, while at this moment he wanted nothing more than to walk away and toss the necklace, he knew he couldn't deny the opportunity to get stronger. Ironically enough this reminded him of his relationship with Kacchan, two instances where at some point he hoped that the other individual he interacted with could grow and learn to stray away from behavior that could not only negatively affect themselves but those around him. The differences between a several hundred if not thousand-year-old half-demon and an explosive pubescent teen were innumerable in their aesthetics or strength but here an opportunity lied, to fix two people who were close enough to him. What kind of hero would he be if he didn't take the chance to help everyone, what kind would he be if he had the chance to get stronger even at the immediate cost of his own happiness and denied it? He knew that train of thought wasn't entirely rational, nor was it healthy but he did not want to be responsible for the lives of potential innocents, let alone potential friends being snuffed out. That being said, just because he needed more power, doesn't mean he couldn't set some rules for the two of them.

As Izuku opened his eyes, the pondering expression gone and replaced with one of stoicism "Vergil...if I accept this I have two conditions, the first being that we are DEFINITELY going to need to talk about what was wrong with this more later on as I am not entirely sure you understand why what you did was wrong or more importantly how apologies function. The second being that there are no more surprises, if you have a new technique I am going to learn or some kind of transformation, or power boost, etc I need to know how I will be obtaining it and what the cost of doing so is. If I find out you intentionally hid something from me, I will follow through on my earlier remarks." Izuku finished letting the man in front of him taking a moment to absorb his words.

When Vergil responded by nodding his head Izuku then shook his hand saying "Then it's a deal, but before we get to the entrance exam, I gotta ask what's the deal with that?" Izuku asked eyebrows raised as he pointed to the seemingly younger Vergil with a different sword then Yamato in hand about to stab another white-haired individual in the middle of a rainstorm.

Vergil let loose a sigh of relief, seemingly grateful that they were able to move on from this, he created another chair on the top of the tower, gesturing the young charge to sit down "Well my earlier tale, regarding me opening the Temen-Ni-Gru, the very tower we are sitting on right now, my brother Dante and I fought three times, this encounter being the first. I stabbed him with his own sword, he awoke to his inner devil, continuing to chase after me though not before handling some of the other demons in the tower. But what about you, what happened to result in you reaching out to me?"

****

"...So in an exam at one of the, if not the top school in Japan to find new suitable hero recruits, the whole batch having a variety of abilities ranging from the borderline useless to ones that are clearly overpowered, thought the best way to see who was heroic was to fight a bunch of steel dummies. But not before including one they do not expect anyone to genuinely beat and will respond to aggression accordingly...are you still really sure you want to go here?" Vergil asked clearly confused at the logic behind the decision.

"There has to be some internal logic or reasoning behind it that I am not privy to, I am sure that the teachers will explain it at some point during class," Izuku said, with a shrug of his shoulders, laying back in his chair. At that moment Vergil could not help but be somewhat proud of the fact that he had trained Izuku to the point where he was confident enough- more than sure that he had gotten into U.A.

"So what happens now? You are just waiting on the school to let you know the results correct?" Vergil asked thinking about how Izuku deserved a well-earned break after all the work put in.

Izuku suddenly sat up realizing he had forgotten a few required tasks prior to the exam date "Oh shoot I forgot! Thanks for the reminder, I need to submit my updated quirk registry and prepare a hero costume design that will be submitted to the school's support department." He ran his hand through his hair, anxiously bouncing his leg he continued "I need a name for the quirk along with a general description of what it does, the latter is especially important considering I need to explain how I can somehow essentially have super strength, agility, reflexes, healing, and hammerspace. The other issue is the costume design...my mom originally had a costume covered but it is modeled after All-Might and given recent events, I think it's due for a redesign." The stoicism on Izuku's face shifting to worry as he knew he had to do it before U.A. sent results meaning he had about a week to do so.

Vergil smirked "Is that all? Disconnect from here and go grab your notebook, I have a few suggestions."

****

A week had passed with the final costume designs being submitted and the quirk registry being updated from his prior listed self-healing quirk, Izuku had rushed home from school upon getting a text from his mother that the letter from U.A. had arrived. As he went to his room and grabbed the envelope, opening it and seeing a silver disk inside. Upon sitting at his desk, placing the silver disk down a hologram popped out of what seemed to be a....homeless hero? As the man was dressed in all black garb with a gray scarf around his head, he apparently could use some better rest or had some kind of insomnia quirk as the number of rings around the man's eyes could rival the oldest sequoia trees, though in the back of Izuku's mind the hero description seemed somewhat familiar though he could not quite put his finger on it.

The man in the recording apparently was not too happy at the prospect of doing these as it complained to someone off-screen "Why the hell am I doing the other half of these? I thought All-Might was supposed to be in charge of these? I don't care if he has something else to take care of, unless it's a matter of life and death he can take his other affairs and shove it-".

The transmission cut to static for a moment before presenting a clear image of the sleep-deprived man standing in front of a golden arch with a U.A. screen next to him seemingly pacified in contrast to his earlier grievances that were being voiced, the man sighed before saying in a monotone voice "Hello my name is Aizawa Shota, I will be your sensei for the class of 1-A, you got in with the top score of 90 points..." the man paused for a moment to look at the clipboard in front of him, squinting for a moment before resuming "Midoriya Izuku, as you received around 60 villain points and 30 rescue points. We have received your quirk registration and costume design, make sure not to screw around with other deadlines going forward."

The man looked back at his clipboard a look of recognition crossing his face, as the tired and exasperated expression from the man's face disappeared as if he was hit with a shot of caffeine he continued, the tone of his voice no longer monotone as his face dipped into a frown "Midoriya Izuku, your current score is a result of your failed rescue attempt of the other examinees, as you originally had 60 rescue points though there was a reduction mostly due to the following" The man said gesturing to the screen behind him, as it replayed the footage of him running behind and taking down the Zero Pointer only for it to stop its ongoing attack on the other students as the exam ended.

"At U.A. we will be teaching you the essential skills to not only be a hero by taking down villains, but also the skills to rescue civilians and the mindset that goes with being a hero. Meaning that above all else, a hero's job is to help others and to save the people, not put them let alone other heroes in more danger. Four heroes that save lives and run away from a threat they cannot handle is better than one hero living to tell the tale." The man had gotten progressively more strict as his lecture went on, his eyes glowing red in the process, though they eventually stopped. "That being said your efforts are noted, and we will train you to be a model hero. Welcome to U.A." He finished as the transmission cut off and the silver disk stopped glowing, Izulku had sat there silently ashamed that the teachers had noticed his mistake but glad that they would be doing something about it. though the message itself had taken the wind out of his sail, as he should have been glad that he got the best score but felt kind of...empty after all is said and done.

Vergil congratulated him for getting in and for achieving the top score at the entrance exam, as he was about to give a motivational speech Izuku interrupted with a realization as his eyes widened "Oh my god I just internally insulted Eraserhead while simultaneously putting a target on my back...I am so screwed" He stated slumping down, dreading his first day next week.

Vergil mentally chimed in "Look he clearly has your best interests at heart, he probably is just being strict because he has seen too many heroes in the field make stupid mistakes and wants to raise the next generation properly" Vergil rationalized, he continued "I mean look how bad can your first day possibly go, it is probably just going to be an orientation and introductions".

****

Everything

Everything could go wrong apparently. He had walked out of his house that day trying to keep a positive mindset, as his mom hugged him telling him how happy she was for him, and how proud she was he tried to keep that momentum going. As he was heading to where Class 1-A was located he heard a loud crash along with some explosions, concerned that something was wrong he ripped the necklace off preparing Yamato. Only to open the door and see Kacchan getting into an argument with the blue-haired teen from the entrance exam, letting explosions off on the latter's desk screaming "Shut the fuck up you snotty Somei prick! If I hear one more soliloquy about these shitty desks I am going to blow your glasses right off your stupid head you goddamn nerd!"

"How uncouth! Are you sure you even WANT to be a hero? With that kind of attitude, you will never do well-" The blue-haired teen originally astonished by Kacchan's behavior cut himself off as he noticed Izuku enter the classroom, running-wait speed walking over to introduce himself "Hello Midoriya-san! My name is Iida Tenya. I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior as I had assumed you were just at the exam for some kind of thrill and weren't taking the exam seriously. Yet you were one of the few to realize that rescue points existed and saved other people in the model of a true hero!" He exclaimed slightly bowing his head he continued "You will serve as an inspiration and someone I look forward to surpassing on the route to becoming a true hero!".

Before he could correct Iida's assumptions Uraraka walked into the classroom behind both of them with a grin on her face as if trying not to laugh "You guys are too loud, I could hear you down the hall, anyway where is our homeroom teacher? Isn't class about to start in a few minutes?" She asked amused at Iida's stiff movements but curious at the lack of a teacher despite the full classroom. 

"Uraraka-san, I just wanted to apologize for what happened at the exam I-" Izuku turned around as he began to explain only for her to cut him off replying 

"Don't worry about it Midoriya-kun, it was U.A.'s entrance exam, nothing bad was probably going to happen" She stated waving off his concern. 

As Izuku turned back around to address Iida's statements he noticed that Tokoyami along with several other students were standing near their desks but their teacher along with Hitoshi was nowhere to be seen, he had assumed that the purple-haired student had gotten into 1-A but forgotten to get everyone's number. He followed up "Uraraka-san have you seen Hitoshi-san? I assumed he got into 1-A but was not able to follow up with him."

As Ochako was about to respond her thought process was interrupted by the sound of...slurping? As if something was being drunk through a plastic baggy; the three teenagers standing near the doorway turned around to see a man in some kind of sleeping bag drinking what appeared to be a juice pouch. As the man unzipped the sleeping bag a look of recognition came across Ochako's and Izuku's faces as they waited for the teacher to properly address them.

"You kids need to pay attention to your surroundings, I was able to finish the whole pack while you all blathered on and on. Anyway, all of you get these gym uniforms on, we are heading down to the baseball field outside for an impromptu quirk assessment." Eraserhead stated holding out several gym uniforms as the entire class moved to grab one and followed him down to the locker rooms. As he transformed his sword back into a necklace Izuku whispered to Ochako "If you got an acceptance letter showing our teacher, did he happen to mention the Zero Pointer or give any tips?" Ochako thought for a moment before responding, "Not really, he honestly just seemed kind of out of it and was pretty standard, why do you ask?"

"No reason" Izuku responded internally panicking as that most likely meant he literally did single him out and was not too happy with what happened.

****

Shota Aizawa generally considered himself to be a rational and calm individual, there wasn't much point in constantly getting worked up, be it positive or negative, about what his potential students do. Especially when he could expel them all within the next 20 minutes if they don't show some kind of potential. Though Midoriya Izuku turned out to be a possible exception.

First, the kid goes overboard trying to recklessly save some other students only to get them into more potential danger. Nothing too bad could be course-corrected given some time; but then it turns out the kid was either holding back or screwing with him, as the kid rushes into the classroom pulling a sword out of borderline thin air. This meant either that the kid was holding back the whole time assuming he was going to ace the exam or his quirk has some kind of instability that he did not want to disclose to the school in fear of some form of discrimination. In his personal experience, the students he usually ended up expelling for similar reasons were the former rather than the latter, so if the kid wanted a real challenge he would give him one.

****

As all of the students lined up at the baseball field Eraserhead pulled out some kind of modified baseball, as it had a blue band around it, he tossed it to Izuku stating "Midoriya, you got first place in the entrance exams if you don't get first place in at least two of these tests you are expelled. The same goes for anyone who gets in last place." Eraserhead stated with the same monotone voice he had used when telling them to get dressed. As the color drained from Midoriya's face he continued "I want you to throw this ball as hard as you can, no limits aside from staying within the circle in front of you, use your quirk to your heart's content."

"Wait sensei, that's not fair how has he supposed to-," Ochako said trying to defend her potential future classmate only to be interrupted by the worn-out teacher "Nothing about this school or life in general is. Between the quirks, you all have which were born with, or the fact that most of them were able to land you in the hero course of a top hero school. Midoriya take your test whenever." The man finished looking down at the new quirk registration the boy submitted he couldn't help but be curious as to what lead to the name choice he had stuck with.

In the meantime, though Izuku was panicking, as he tried to think of ways to ace the test he realized that Uraraka had a quirk that would literally allow her to have an infinite score. How was he supposed to top that? His worries were assuaged though when a certain mentor chimed in "This isn't a problem, if she can make the ball float forever then you just need to have a stronger throw right? Like he said you your quirk, especially its unique aspects, to your heart's content." He stepped up to the plate rapidly processing the words his mentor spoke, he ignored Kacchan cackling in the background as the teen claimed Deku would "get his cheating ass thrown out".

"My quirks aspects, it's strength, reflexes, healing, and....." As he finished the train of thought he came up with a plan. He stepped into the circle he gripped the ball, standing completely still for a moment with his eyes closed, as his arm began to slightly glow with a green and blue-ish tint. He reeled his arm back and threw the ball upwards.

The ball went flying upwards at a 90-degree angle, causing the clouds to part as it disappeared out of sight. The young boy breathing hard as he put his hands on his knees struggling to stand up. As the teacher went to pull out the app for tracking the ball's distance he noticed it rapidly increasing without stopping, going from 0 to 100k kilometers within a minute before the app suddenly malfunctioned, as the only thing that popped up after that was an error message stating that the tracker was no longer active.

"This kid..." Eraserhead thought as a hint of a grin showed on his face before returning back to its usual stoicism before anyone noticed, he revealed the result to the other students, the general sentiment being confusion among them. "Care to explain what happened to the ball Midoriya?"

Said child responded while trying to catch his breath "Sir...I knew Uraraka-sans quirk would most likely result in an infinite travel distance...so my only option was to break it while making it go as far as I could...so the ball probably...burned up on its way into the air." As he finally caught his breath, ignoring the cries of "bullshit!" and "dude that was so manly!" he continued with a smile on his face "So Eraserhead sir, is that a good enough throw?"

"Don't get too happy, you still have to ace one of the other tests, otherwise game over, and it's Aizawa-sensei to all of you kids," Aizawa started gesturing towards Uraraka to step up to the plate for her test. The panic in Izuku had gone down, as he was confident he could at least do well enough in one of the other tests.

****

Him and his big mouth. He tried using his energy for any of the other tests and it still wasn't enough.

Iida had the best score for the race, probably due to the engines in his goddamn legs. While Midoriya could crush the grip strength test if he focused, a multiple armed student by the name of Shouji crushed two of them using his multiple arms, Kacchan could fly for an infinite amount of time over the sandbox, purple midget by the name of Mineta won the side steps by using his...purple balls to bounce him back and forth constantly, practically everyone got a better score then him because he wasn't the most flexible guy to do a seated toe touch and surprisingly the sit-up portions leader was the french student Aoyama who mentioned something about it helping with his quirk? Vergil was internally making a side note to drill all of these into him when they had time.

Izuku couldn't bear to look the teacher in the eye, as he closed his eyes and awaited the decree, "I will get to the results of the other students in a minute, Midoriya I guess this is it...or it would be if I didn't have one last opportunity for you specifically," Aizawa-sensei said, gesturing to everyone to follow him to the "next training ground". After a 20 min walk, they ended up in a familiar area modeled after downtown Japan, noticing the look of recognition pop up on his student's faces he spoke "Yes, this is the same space most of you used when doing the entrance exam. Midoriya the task is to finish the job, take down the giant robot, use any means as necessary. Similar to an actual situation some heroes will face, there will only be one shot." As he declared the ground shaking and the sounds of thumping were heard by all the students as they looked towards one of the nearby faux skyscrapers only to see a Zero Pointer walking with one of its hands on the building standing around 30 meters away from the group. If one looked closely, one could see the screws over a different color panel in the robot's leg in the shape of a circle. 

While most of the students looked at their sensei with incredulous looks and the obvious question of how was anyone supposed to take that down, Ochako, in particular, looked only at Izuku with worry before the latter of the two noticed returning the worried look with a shaky grin and a thumbs up. As she noticed he is trying to be brave for the last test she returned the gesture.

"Again Midoriya, whenever you are ready" The teacher stated arms crossed, ready to see how the kid would handle this. Izuku took off his necklace turning it into Yamato he realized he needed to get closer to the robot, as he didn't yet test the max range of Judgement Cut and didn't want to waste his one opportunity doing quintessentially nothing. Though he needed to get its attention without running straight at it, as it might take more than a few seconds just to launch one at it; he couldn't throw anything at it either, Aizawa-sensei might just consider that to be an attempt and throw him out. A thought occurred to the new half-devil as he pulled out a card from Kacchan's playbook.

"HEY! You piece of shit tin can! Over here!! Ready for Round 2 asshole!?!" He exclaimed hoping to get the robot's attention, as the peanut gallery located in his head chimed in.

"Keep it classy and sophisticated as always, Izuku."

"What would you have done?" The half-demon asked indignation written all over his face. He ignored the Son of Sparda's recommendation to call it scum and took a stance as the robot's eyes began to glow red, taking steps towards the sword-wielding student. Izuku spread his legs, putting his right before his left, with his left on the sword and the right on the sheath, he took a deep breath and began to focus, the encouragement of said mentor fading as he tried to focus on only the target getting closer.

20 Meters

15 Meters

12.5 Meters

As the robot reached 10 meters he channeled demonic energy into his sword, focusing on the center of the robot's head. He unsheathed half of the Yamato, a blue circle poked in and out of the robot's head, he resheathed it the circle disappearing and the sound of metal creaking began as the robot had stopped moving 5 meters away from its target. After a moment the robot fell backward its head bursting into pieces on contact with the ground. Vergil had congratulated him while he was internally cheering the stunned looks on his fellow classmates' faces once again adopted though there were two standouts.

"Way to go Midoriya-kun! I knew you could do it!" Offering him a high five as he walked back to the group which he graciously accepted. The other being- "FUCK OFF! You lied to me earlier about your quirk you goddamn weeb!" As he the explosive boy had tried to launch at the half-devil only to be stopped by Aizawa-sensei's scarf and glowing eyes. "Bakugou cut that out I get dry after doing this for too long, get back in line before I send you over to Class 1-B permanently or worse" he demanded leaving the unknown threat hanging.

After the blond calmed down, their sensei continued his expression neutral he revealed the other scores of the students "Hagakure Toru, Midoriya Izuku, and the rest of you I only have one thing to say to you.....congrats on making it into Class 1-A" As all the students let loose a sigh of relief he followed up "By the way, was never going to expel any of you, it was just a method of getting you to draw out your quirks full potential. Now we have a benchmark for each of you as a reference for when you all eventually improve."

****

What the hell he didn't expect the kid to ACTUALLY take down the damn thing, especially considering they further reinforced it following the exam, it should have taken a punch from All-Might to down the robot.

After the display with the ball, the kid had shown some ingenuity despite the odds against him which in Aizawa's mind meant he had enough potential to be added to the class but he still wanted to see what the kid's limits were. He expected the kid to take advantage of the possible loophole as he said: "the task" & "any means necessary" never once using the word "you", meaning the kid could have asked for help. Hell, he would have even respected the kid just outright admitting he couldn't handle it but he buckled down and did it.

It was good to know 1-A had a few powerhouses but this was a bit ridiculous, if this was the kid's base there was no telling how far he could go. That being said the kid was definitely going to be a source of a couple of headaches in the future, though the teacher realized in the shock he forgot to tell said student that since he won first place at the exam he would have to give a speech at the Sports Festival. Then there was that whole reaction from Bakugou...clearly, there was some context he was missing that would require further investigation, the two students had some kind of history. "Already have one problem child who can phase through walls and accidentally punch a whole in the building don't need another two." Though he was curious as to why the boy didn't bring the sword earlier if he could do something along those lines...questions for later the teacher supposed.

****

As Izuku finally got the numbers of his fellow classmates he gave his farewells heading toward the front U.A. gate. His thoughts lingering on his apparent limits. "It's a good start, but if anything this just shows we will need to up your training Izuku. That being said I got a few more techniques we can practice, I was hoping we might be able to get to them today but you are probably going to want to deal with this first". As the Son of Sparda went quiet Izuku couldn't help but wonder what he was talking about as he crossed the gate only to stop as he was pulled back behind the main U.A. gate.

As he turned around he came face to face with a blond scowl, though it wasn't as angry as it usually was. Instead, Kacchans eyes seemed to portray more confusion than anger, as a frown plastered the explosive boys face the only words that came out were:

"We need to talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Apologies for the delay, was hoping to release a new chapter earlier then today, but had a extremely busy work week.  
> 2\. As always constructive criticism is always appreciated I only ask that it be as specific as possible.


	6. Don't Get So Cocky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A challenge is issued, limits are tested, and the consequences will soon be laid bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am new at this so I thought I would give a gore warning just in case...if it turns out this is pretty tame by most standards then please advise if so/apologies in advance.

"I am not going to bother asking how you got into U.A. But what the fuck happened to your quirk and why bother lying about it? You think by hiding you can put me down you little shit?"

As the young devil stared into the increasingly irate eyes of his former friend he began trying to think of ways out of the conversation, excuses he could use till the first training session, he was hoping to keep the particulars of his quirk a secret until at least after the first battle training the class would go through. He didn't want the others to know he could more than likely take the brunt force of their quirks, resulting in them holding nothing back in the mock fights they would be doing tomorrow; an all-out fight meant he would most likely have to play it safe while the alongside that he wasn't exactly eager to let individuals who could summon cannons or command acid along with a host of other deadly quirks know he was free-range. Healing from burns alone wasn't exactly a great experience. That being said he didn't have that kind of luxury what with the walking time bomb standing in front of him, glaring at him, arms crossed as he stood tapping his foot waiting for an explanation. 

He had a few options at the moment, the truth would not only be next to unbelievable but if the blonde's prior behavior was anything to go off of, which just spur him on to do some kind of "complete crush" or whatever. The second option of just lying wasn't exactly a great one given that the other boy knew he couldn't look people in the eye when lying. So that left the nuclear option...imitation.

Channeling his best impression, a combination of rage and arrogance he let his expression settle into a scowl before responding: "Oh? Since when do I owe you an answer for any of this Kacchan? Shouldn't you be more concerned with crushing everyone else, rather than worrying about a little old Deku?" Raising an eyebrow as to mock the other boy with a look of fake confusion. As the blond boy's eyes narrowed Izuku could only hope he would take the bait and move onto why the response was-

"Since when did the fucking nerd grow a spine?" Kacchan retorted, his arms dropping down, one of his hands twitching as a small explosion went off in the boy's palm.

Bingo.

"Since when did you grow a conscience?" Izuku retorted, hoping to rile up or frustrate the boy enough to leave. "Could it be that little old Kacchan is nervous he might get shown up by Deku? Or that worse everyone else will strive to surpass the nerd rather than the genius?" As the blond boy's hands tightened, he responded through grinding teeth "Listen here you little shit, I am the one from that shithole middle school who is going to graduate from U.A.! I'm not the slightest bit worried about your dumbass doing jack-"

Taking the opportunity placed the green and white hair boy interrupted "Then why bother asking what changed, it shouldn't matter if the end result is going to be the same right?" The blond was nearly at his boiling point, the nitroglycerin pouring down the boy's arms, the face was getting progressively red; and for the cherry on top he dropped the fake confusion, gaining a look of understanding, quickly shifting to condescension "Oh I get it, after today's little display you were worried about what happens if I do that to you right? I'll tell you what Kacchan if you ask really nicely I will go easy on you whenever we eventually do fight."

"OH, THAT FUCKING DOES IT! I AM GOING TO BLOW YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF! You better not lose to anyone else Deku, I want the personal satisfaction from making sure you're blown to kingdom come, you hear me you dandelion looking mother fucker!:" The explosive boy slamming his fist into the nearby U.A. gate to prove his point, stomping away from the school mumbling something about "proving shitty Deku's wrong". As the young devil let a sigh of relief out he heard his internal peanut gallery give their thoughts.

"Good job provoking the brat into leaving you alone. How did you know he wasn't going to just get angrier and further demand you tell him the nature of your quirk/what happened after the slime incident?" The Son of Sparda questioned, curious as to what leads his young charge to go with such a tactic. "I can't say it was 100 percent certain if I had stopped at the first retort he probably would have, but continually poking at his confidence, showing that as far as he could see/was concerned he was getting worked up over nothing, his curiosity as to what happened would be outweighed by the desire to prove he's the best. Especially implying that the person he thought was weaker than him for a decade might actually be able to beat him" the young devil said, somewhat happy that he had bought some more time before a proper explanation would be required. "so you said you wanted to get a head start on some more moves?" Izuku asked, silently giddy at the prospect of learning more over the top moves.

"That was initially the plan, though, in all honesty, it can probably wait till a day off or a weekend. Don't need you getting distracted before you completely settle into your classes and new environment" Vergil explained his rationale. Seeing the fairness in point being made, Izuku began making his way home, wondering what tomorrow would hold.

****

He originally had a plan in mind of how the whole thing was going to play out, a few scenarios on what could have happened had been mentally prepared before confronting Deku. Option A, the nerd fesses everything, he either drops out or falls in line under him, they get to move on with everything returning to the natural state of affairs. Then there was Option B the nerd distracts him then runs away, or alternatively uses the bullshit quirk to smash through a wall or jump over one, then running away. Option C, the nerd breaks down like when he was younger, showing the dipshit had no idea what happened, he drops it for the moment but gets a legit answer later. He didn't think there was an option D, where the nerd fucking backtalked him, let alone trying a shitty impression of him.

That's not even accounting for there being no logical reason for the Deku he knows to hide the fucking truth, lest he actually considers that Deku genuinely believes he could win against anyone else. He knew those other following shitheads would disagree pointing to the display they witnessed today, but when it comes down to it the nerd wouldn't commit to it. If he didn't use that strength to directly get back at the people who purposely fucked with him, there was no way he was going to use it on potential classmates. It occurred to Bakugou that the nerd's quirk could have mutated, the hair and the disappearing act would be a dead give away but he didn't once go boasting about how he could finally be a hero, he bet the little fucker would never shut up about it if said dipshit could be one, so that was probably out for the moment. But no better to hear the truth from than the source.

Only he wasn't expecting the god damn nerd to actually try and backtalk him, and unfortunately, he had yet to gain or master a brain to mouth filter. Any time he tried to focus his thoughts and think of a way to redirect the discussion back the nerd fucking stopped it with some other dumb bullshit. "Come on Katsuki, just calm down, you can give the nerd shit later right now you want answers," the blonde boy thought trying to count to 10 and organize what would be done next. Unfortunately, the efforts would be for naught, as following a direct challenge from the nerd he lost any remaining semblance of control he thought he had on his temper.

As he stormed off home after yelling at the nerd, he resumed the rest of his daily routine, sat down with Dad and the Hag for dinner, got ready to hit the hay looking forward to proving the nerd was below him. Though as his thoughts drifted to the next day, the realization hit him like a freight truck.

The little nerd had played him. The bait was laid out and he took it in an instant. 

"GOD... DAMMIT!" he screamed annoyed at how the original point of cornering Deku was wasted, his embarrassment cut off by the sound of the Hag chiming in "Shut it Brat some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Make me you old hag!"

The screaming match between the two would continue for at least another hour, as the neighbors of the Katsuki household would submit a complaint to the building's superintendent the next day after hearing the argument go on. When the next morning came the only thoughts on Bakugou's mind being "If I beat the nerd during hero practice, maybe he'll finally either drop out or permanently stay under him. " At least that was what he kept subconsciously telling himself not wanting to admit that he had ruined a relationship, with the results of his endeavor being nothing.

****

Izuku had settled for the explanation that his old quirk mutated, should Kacchan bring it up or in case anyone else found out. As he was eager to see walked to school the next day he had managed to catch up to Tokoyami, both walking side by side chatting on their way to class as they head towards U.A. 

"Hey Tokoymi-san, I just wanted to-"

"There is no need to apologize for what happened at the entrance exam, it's the thought that counts, especially when we are all trying to harness our inner potential." Seeing the confusion on Izuku's face he elaborated "Uraraka gave me a heads up after the quirk test, she also wanted me to inform you to drop the formalities. I tried protesting but she was quiet...persuasive." Before Izuku could follow up a nasal voice continued the train of thought "What he means is that she kept asking and he didn't have the heart to say no, resulting in him instantly cav-" The shadow being cut off by its user grabbing its beak, holding it shut "Quiet Dark Shadow!"

After pausing to recompose himself, the shadow user continued "Though I was meaning to speak with you, Midoriya during the test I sensed something...dark emanating from within you-"

"No Toki it's from that necklace-er sword he was swinging around yesterday". The shadow interrupted its user, as a glare silenced the quirk Tokoyami continued "In all honesty, it seemed to come from you and your sword, is that part of your quirk or do contrary to initial appearances you have some inner demons you deal with as well?" Silently noting the ending of the question he prepared his response only for a hand to lightly tap both of the 1A students shoulders with a voice popping up out of nowhere they heard "Boo" behind them. Both students turned around with a smile growing on Izuku's face, as the walking insomniac he met during the entry exam stared at him with a slight grin on his face, rose one hand "Yo Edgar Allen Poe, Hero Complex, how's it going?"

As the shadow user's quirk proceeded to laugh at the newly dubbed poet, Izuku laughed off the nickname following up "Shinso good to see you, are you in one of the other hero courses? I didn't catch a glimpse of you yesterday." wondering if their combined efforts somehow didn't net enough points

The brainwash user sighed, shrugging his shoulders before continuing "Unfortunately no, got stuck in General Education, apparently there were a lot of students who qualified for both hero course classes, they claimed to have done a random pull for the last student of both classes. Though on the bright side, I am apparently number one on the waiting list, so if someone drops out or I do well enough during the Sport's Festival, I am a shoo-in for the hero courses. Speaking of which, how are the ever so illustrious hero courses, did you somehow get into trouble again?" He had originally intended for it to be a joke, though given that Izuku was doing everything he can to count the cracks in the road he waited for a reply expecting some other ridiculous situation.

"No not really, there were some interesting quirks my classmates had plus we got-" Before he could spin the story Tokoyami interrupted him "Eraserhead, our sensei, almost kicked him out on the first day, though he was able to secure his position by one-shotting the Zero Pointer that went after us during the entrance exam; apparently he has a sword along with his super strength." As Izuku tried to silence Tokoyami only for Dark Shadow to keep blocking him. Eyes widening in disbelief the brainwash quirk user stared at the half-devil incredulously before asking "Does your quirk just naturally attract trouble or is are you just that unlucky?" As Midoriya tried to downplay the possibility and the three of them continuing their walk to the school Vergil decided to chime in.

"...With the benefit of hindsight that might not be entirely inaccurate, though it would probably be more accurate to say it's some kind of family curse or tradition at this point". Attracting demons with vague grudges, a former priest with an obsession with his father, a cult based on said father, and apparently according to what Dante told him demonic businessmen/tanks. Before the two could begin to worry about what would occur in a world with even stronger humans the shadowed quirk user, having gotten his quirk to calm down for a few minutes followed up "That does remind me, what are your guy's quirks?...I think mine is pretty self-explanatory" pointing a thumb to the calmed shadow behind him.

For the two boys, the thought going through their minds being "Welp, the moment of truth." The purple-haired boy beating the half-devil to the punch he decided to just push through his nerves he quickly blurted out "I can brainwash people". He awaited the scoff, the sounds of disgust, or the questions about being a villain; he was not expecting a tsunami of questions about its applications, what constitutes a response, what's the limit on the number of people the quirk can affect at once, are there any actions that can/cannot be performed, etc. The two students' eyes widening as the half-devil kept going, both overwhelmed with information and were concerned that the hero wannabe would run out of air soon. The purple-haired boy used his quirk silencing the boy for a moment "Did you go through this yet?" he asked the raven-headed student who could only nod his head in the negative.

Shinso sighed, quickly pinching the green and white-haired boy's arm, asking "Does that answer a lot of your questions? I am more surprised that you guys don't think having this quirk is a red flag or anything."

"What kind of people-hell potential heroes would we be if we judged you based on the negative implications of your quirk, especially considering you can literally subdue any villain long enough to instantly end a fight, that is not even accounting for the potential lives it could save every day. It would be especially hypocritical given the quirks the two of us have, Tokoyami's is his literal shadow which I would be willing to bet changes in strength depending on either his emotional state or the amount of light in an area. That being said my quirk used to be just a self-healing quirk, the worst injury I ever healed being a head injury within a day; but around a year ago it..evolved. " 

"That's somewhat rare, isn't it? Do we want to know what caused it to change? What villain did you fight that time?" Tokoyami asked, expecting Izuku to say that it was a result of a different injury or a result of his quirk just fully materializing/him being a late bloomer of some kind..he didn't actually expect another goddamn villain. 

"You guys ever catch the slime villain incident on the news? Where All-Might saved a couple of school kids, trapping a slime villain in a bottle?" Before he could continue Shinso snapped his fingers, a look of realization appearing on his face "You were the kid that gave Death-Arms shit for the whole thing aren't you. That was goddamn hilarious, the guy looked like he was about to blow a gasket before Kamui got involved."

He was still somewhat embarrassed that his rant was apparently caught on video, said rant being immortalized on the internet forever. "Anyway after all that I woke up the next day, my hair shifting from completely green to this" Pointing to the white patch of hair on the top of his head and transforming his necklace into the sheathed sword he continued "It wouldn't wash off, this sword which was a rusted relic of my family, was restored; I was stronger, faster, and I had some kind of energy I could channel to do certain attacks. To top it off I am probably a half-demon now." While he knew he was, he didn't want to exactly come off like he was crazy. Explaining the quirk evolution was due to him finding the sword of a long lost ancestor who was god knows how old in some version of society that had rocket arms but not cellphones, was a potential mass murderer who was also a half-demon, the descendant of a demon who separated the human world from the Underworld, could telepathically communicate with him and taught him how to use the key to opening the two worlds to become a hero didn't sound like something most sane people would say.

The two boys in front of him were nice but given everything that happened so far along with the possibility of him genuinely being a villain magnet, he didn't need to seem like he was going crazy. "How can you be sure that you are one? People get weird physical mutations/augmentations all the time. Also, what did you name your quirk?" Tokoyami raised, not wanting to point out the obvious example.

"Went through my family history, apparently one of my ancestors could transform into a demon for certain periods of time. My old quirk was just named 'Self-Regeneration', though given everything I had learned I updated the quirk registry to 'Devil Trigger'" He finished waiting for the two to chime in with their thoughts.

Dark Shadow wrapped itself around Tokoyami, both whispering "revelry in the dark"; Hitoshi on the other hand "Let me know if you can transform into a demon before Halloween comes around, I got a few pranks we could do to terorrizi-I mean enjoy with some of the other students. Ran into this one blond idiot who was bragging about being in Class 1-B, wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind." Putting his hands behind his head as they approached the front of the U.A. building.

He was looking forward to the new year with some new friends.

****

Izuku's earlier optimistic thoughts were tossed to the side as the man who told him to not become a hero was in charge of the heroics course apparently, because if God exists I guess they get their jollies off of his pain. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. Though on the bright side the support department managed to get the costume to Vergil's description. As he checked himself in the mirror he tried to slick his hair back only for it to return to its usually poofy style; underneath his mostly pitch black coat with hints of green and three separated coattails was a green buttoned vest. The hints of green on his overcoat were on the collar of his jacket, with serpentine patterns in said color being on his arms and near the center of the coat, wearing fingerless black gloves, his pants and shoes being pitch black as well.

"Hey Deku, your outfit is pretty cool! Where did you get the samurai inspiration from?" Ochako stepped out in her neon pink outfit trying to get adjusted to the outfit, lamenting having to apparently be specific enough to ask for her costume NOT to be skin tight. He noticed the shoulder pads along with wrist guards curious about her design decision, as he thought she might have originally wanted to go for something more armored given that her quirk required extremely close range it made sense and he wanted to ask what went wrong

"It was an imitation of something previous...vigilantes in my family had worn, what's the deal with-wait what did you just call me?" His hearing finally catching up with the potential costume idea's coursing through his brain. while he wasn't the biggest fan of the nickname he knew she simply didn't know any better, he had assumed that she had heard Kacchan yell it at some point.

"Oh, I heard Bakugou call you that earlier, I originally thought it was an insult but when I thought about it, your name reminded me of "Dekiru/You can do it". Given your display during the first day, I thought that was some kind of rival nickname or whatever. Is it alright if I call you that?"

It had been a while since he heard it in that context. "Bless her, she is such a nice person," he thought a smile growing on his face as he responded, "By all means, thanks Ochako really needed that". While Ochako had no idea what she had done to help, she was glad to see him in a better mood as he had unknowingly been sulking on the walk down from the classroom. 

After their teacher arrived, complementing all of their outfit choices he pulled out two stacked colored boxes claiming it was for a team-based exercise. All-Might explained the exercise, occasionally glancing at some flashcards he apparently had prepared "The twenty students will be split into 10 teams of two. Each group will either be designated as heroes or villains with the villain team having to guard the bomb against the prospective heroes, for a period of 10 minutes. Any questions before we pull lots?"

A few students raised their hands, the most surprising being Bakugo raising a grenade covered hand up who within a second of raising said hand didn't wait for the teacher's acknowledgment instead loudly asking "Hey Teach, what's the standard for subduing here or can I just keep beating the shit out of people if they keep getting up?".

The other students shortly followed "Is there anything that for the purposes of this exam I am NOT allowed to create with my quirk?" "Will any of us be expelled if we don't perform over a certain threshold similar to what Aizawa-sensei did earlier?" "SENSEI, what are the win conditions"

The teacher happy at his student's enthusiasm responded "Young Bakugou, no lethal force is the general rule though I will be watching the matches the whole time so I will intervene if I believe it is too much for you all to handle. Young Yaoyorozu the same follows regarding your quirk nothing too crazy, no Young Uraraka there are no threats of expulsion here. Young Iida the conditions are as such, if the bomb is destroyed then the hero team loses, the villains should know that all activities will be monitored and any purposeful attacks used to destroy the bomb will result in the hero team winning; the hero team wins by either capturing the villains or touching the bomb. In addition, other win conditions for the villain team include defending the bomb for the allotted time or capturing the heroes. Both teams will be given capture tape which when wrapped around a person's body or used to tie up someone's hands marks the person as out of the match. The teams will be decided at random to simulate real-time hero scenarios in which random heroes will have to team up in dire situations." The number 1 hero finished looking at the students to see if there were any more questions before continuing "That being said let's draw lots".

Izuku considered the exercise fitting for the top hero school, his only hope was not getting pitted with or against-

****

He reiterates if there is a god they are a bitch. As he and Uraraka had to fight against Bakugou and Iida...and they were going up first...in a situation in which Bakugou was on the villain team, hence not having to entirely worry about the destruction caused by his quirk. As the two "villains" stepped into the building though not before the explosive one of the two lightly traced a finger across his throat before pointing at Izuku.

"Subtle and quaint as always Kacchan" were the only thoughts going through Izuku's mind upon seeing the gesture. Aside from the primal fear from his childhood rising at the thought of fighting the guy who made sure to make his life more difficult on a consistent enough basis, he logically knew he didn't have too much to worry about, as all the training he had done over the year had paid off, Kacchan no matter how loud and outspoken was nowhere near as strong as the Zero Pointer. The main concern on Izuku's mind was accidentally turning the blond into a red smeared paste, as all it took was one slipup. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ochako waving her hand in front of him trying to get his attention.

"So given the look of concentration you had on your face, I am assuming you have a plan of some kind to deal with them," Ochako asked, knowing the boy in front of her most likely had a few ideas swimming around in that head, the only goal on her part was to make sure none of them were as ill-thought-out as the rescue attempt at the entrance exam.

Izuku nodded before responding "Kacchan's going to go after me first so I can handle him while you try to find and sneak into the room where they are holding the bomb. If you can use your quirk to make yourself lighter, you might be able to go in through one of the side windows, as most of them do not appear to have any kind of glass on them-" the rest of his potential plan being cutoff by Ochako interrupting 

"I am not leaving you alone to fight the guy who literally looks like he wants to use your head as a punching bag. This is a team exercise, we need to Especially considering you seem pretty confident in the fact that he is going to come after you for a fact, give me a good reason why we SHOULDN'T just set up a trap and instantly subdue him?" She asked a look of expectation and confusion on her face, not understanding why he would want to take this guy on all by himself especially considering it seemed like the blonde had no impulse control.

Izuku sighed before responding "Kacchan doesn't think I can become a hero, even before this he is still expecting me to drop out or to eventually get hurt and stop. I need to prove to him that I can stand on my own, that he can't just ignore me and treat me like I am still one of the other kids who follow him around. Ochako I am confident that I can win but as a backup plan, I need you to get to the bomb and outsmart/subdue Iida. In fact, I have a way for you to do exactly that...assuming your quirk can work in the application I think it can." He stated, a determined yet pleading look plastered on his face.

Ochako would be lying if she said that had helped clear it up, she personally would have said screw what he thinks but it was his decision though she did have a condition "Fine, we need to be on the same floor though, I don't need the blond pomeranian chasing you around blowing you up two floors away from me where I can't help you if needed. If you won't accept that then you can forget it." As she received a nod from her teammate she continued "Alright so what's this idea you had in mind"

****

On the inside of the building on the top floor, the two students tried to come up with a plan for the incoming hero team...well more specifically one of them TRIED to come up with one while the other just kept muttering something along the lines of making a nerd cry for mercy. The latter of which was still tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the starting horn to go off so he could chase down his target, briefly pausing to ask his "teammate" a question "Hey Four-Eyes, you think Deku really has some kind of crazy quirk?" Still skeptical of what he had witnessed on the first day.

Befuddled the Ingenium look-alike responded, "I am assuming you are referring to Midoriya, we all saw the Zero-Pointer fall with deep marks/slices in its head, what else could it have been if not some extremely powerful quirk?" Bakugou had spent a long amount of time mentally justifying what had happened, maybe it was a quirk that allowed him to manipulate tech and he did some shit to the robot's head. A magnetism quirk...some kind of extremely powerful illusion quirk he used to trick everyone; he stopped himself noting that the nerd's bullshit theories had rubbed off on him. It wouldn't matter though, he would crush the nerd, who would drop out and finally accept his place; he had more than enough power to do it, as he began lightly rubbing the gauntlets over his hands.

The last thoughts before the bell being "Come on Deku, let's see if you are all talk."

****

As the two "heroes" entered the building they were surprised to find the first floor completely empty, they quickly moved up the stairwell to the second doing a quick room scan to find nothing. Third seemed to be the same when hearing a set of footsteps running towards them, Izuku grabbed Ochako and pulled her down, right before an explosion was occurred directly where they were standing. As the two heroes quickly rolled to the side, waiting for the dust to settle the blond who had attacked them said in a low voice "Come on Deku, what happened to all that shit-talking and bravado from earlier? Face me head-on dammit!" stepping out of the smoke he had created.

"Ochako run! I'll catch up with you later, you go with our plan." Izuku stated standing up, raising both hands out ready to interfere with any attacks that came their way. As the pink dressed girl nodded and ran off, with a quick warning to be safe, the blond had a grin that grew on his face "Finally, with all of these extra's out of the way we can settle this DEEEKK-" as he started to charge at the half-devil wearing black and green, he prepared his right arm for a swing, channeling his quirk only to be cut off when the nerd grabbed his arm, flipping him over and slamming him into the ground. 

"Still just as predictable as ever, eh Kacchan?" As Izuku went to kick Bakugou in the gut and push him away the blond raised his left hand up and behind him, letting out an explosive blast that sent Izuku back a few feet. "How's that for predictable you fucking nerd!" His initial confidence at nailing Izuku slowly disappearing as the damage of the explosion had been healing before his eyes, only leaving a light scratch.

"You know it's not too late to surrender right?" Izuku asked eyebrow raised, his hands now put down, as he relaxed his body. Bakugou quickly pushing himself off the ground, launched himself at the teen screaming the nickname for the boy in rage, while the green half-devil ran in the opposite direction.

****

While Izuku had continued to play around with Bakugou, Ochako had used her quirk to scale the building, going to the roof and using the door there to sneak onto the fifth floor. Her initial concerns about finding the bomb were quickly assuaged by...evil laughter? As she slowly made her way down the empty hallway she heard the other "villain" pondering aloud "I do not understand what is Bakugou's obsession with Midoriya but I cannot deny his effectiveness at the current exercise, I need to show the same level of commitment and determination as him". As the young Iida straightened himself he tried to deepen his voice as much as physically allowed, his eyes widening. bulging he proclaimed " I...am a true villain!".

Ochako almost broke out in laughter at how over the top Iida's acting was, managing to keep quiet by clasping her hand over her mouth. Once calming down she placed a hand on her earpiece she whispered "Come in Deku, the bomb is on the fifth floor, it appears to be at the back of the building though there are a few rooms in front of me. I need another minute or so for nausea to settle before I use my quirk on myself again". As she received a confirmation she slightly peeked her head into the room to only see Iida's continuing performance as he stood next to the bomb.

She quickly had to hide again to prevent herself from laughing.

****

"Come on Deku quit running and fight me!" the blond yelled running up the fourth staircase after the half-devil who responded "First you are worried that I am going to beat you and now you can't even run up a few stairs? Kacchan I think you have gotten too lazy and complacent." The blonde's only response is to scream more obscenities at the nerd.

"Are you sure continuously pissing him off is a good idea Izuku? We don't know what else he has planned, don't underestimate him." The Son of Sparda mentally chided. "If anything I am not, I am trying to get him angry so he slips up, knowing him it will only get worse and worse until he completely screws something up." Izuku mentally responded turning a corner after climbing the last stairwell and heading to the back end of the building. He waited around the corner of the stairwell, upon hearing the oncoming footsteps he sprung out of the corner, throwing a quick punch to the blonde's face pushing him down some of the recently climbed stairs. As said blonde only growled and continued to chase after him the Son of Sparda continued "Well you gotta give him credit, he's more durable than most idiots."

Based on what he could hear between what sound liked a muffled Iida and Ochako chiming in letting him know that she was about to use her quirk on herself and go for the bomb he stopped in one of the adjacent rooms, which unfortunately had no windows, Kacchan right on his tail. As he turned around, ducking a punch from the irate blond only to be kicked back into a nearby wall he thought to add one more taunt confident that nothing too drastic would happen, seeing as no real damage had occurred thus far, "Come on Kacchan, what happened to all the firepower and overwhelming crushing or whatever? Is that all you got for me?" He asked, expecting the blonde to launch a right hook or jump straight at him.

Only the blond was still standing in the doorway. not moving to prevent him from escaping. "Funny you should mention that Deku, all this running around has gotten me reeaaallly worked up. I actually got a pretty good workout because of you. But this ends now." All-Might noticing what was about to happen chimed in via the earpieces, "Bakugou you are not allowed to use that piece of equipment! Stand down!" As the blond raised a hand, with the other holding onto a pin near the side of one of the gauntlets, a malevolent grin growing on his face he continued "HE'LL BE FINE AS LONG AS HE DODGES! I would tell you what this does but I'll gladly explain it when you wake up in the infirmary so take this and finally learn your place you WORTHLESS GOD DAMN DEKU" the blond screamed, unaware that behind said Deku stood the other villain teammate, along with the low gravity hero who had lightened herself before preparing to launch herself from a nearby wall into the room and touch the bomb. 

Izuku didn't have enough time to use a Judgement Cut on the gauntlet, the blonde was out of close melee range, and if he had dodged there was no guarantee the others wouldn't get hit, in short.

He had screwed up by not taking up Ochako's idea, he raised his arms.

****

As Ochako had relayed her message to Midoriya, aligning herself at an angle that would allow her to bounce off a wall or two before touching the bomb, she thought she heard All-Might say something on the radio feed as she began to push off, only for all thoughts to be interrupted by a loud boom that shook the building as the two remaining students braced themselves. As she canceled her quirk smoke filled the bomb room, as Iida stepped out having dropped the act he was previously doing she tried to clear the dust out of her immediate sight, she was able to see a figure on the-

A sinking feeling growing in her stomach as the dust slowly cleared showing something-someone pinned to the wall.

Deku

With rebar, sticking out of his stomach, chest, shoulders...there were so many puncture wounds. All with blood continuously flowing out, dropping off of the boy's coattails, with the arms of the uniform and coattails now being somewhat charred. The rest of the boy's uniform was still intact though the boy himself was not moving. As she tried to force herself to move, to say something, her body began to fail her. That's not to say the other student had that great of a reaction "Uraraka-san what's happening is..everything..." his voice trailing off as he dropped the worried tone and face morphing into outright horror at the sight before him.

Though they both heard coughing coming from their left, as where the hole in the wall was and the smoke was originating they heard a familiar voice jeer "HOWS THAT FOR FIREPOWER DICKHEAD! Now come on get up I know that wasn't enough to take-" the blonde boy stopping his train of thought as the smoke cleared seeing the result of his actions.

There was so much blood, dripping all over the place. When he looked to the source his face drained, the-the body was just stuck there. It didn't seem to be moving...he just had to wait any second he would start moving Bakugou told himself. When a minute had passed and nothing had happened the only thought going through his mind being "This wasn't how it was supposed to go".

He turned away from the sight, emptying the contents of his stomach, yelling and cursing out when he was done, not seeing the other "extra's" had started to move before stopping.

****

"All-Might, sir, stop the match now!" a girl with a ponytail and black hair yelled, being one of the first students to recover from what they had seen. Said teacher was staring at the screen just as shell shocked as the other students. From what he had heard about the boy and the Zero-Pointer he assumed the boy was much like himself, that similar to his own first outings the boy could just...handle it. He thought it would all work out, that he didn't need to intervene. It probably didn't help that this was the same boy he had told to quit...he still remembered how he had failed the boy, betraying the very ideals he should have perpetuated, He thought the boy would win, get a hearty congratulations, and then he could apologize for the prior interactions in private. But now...

Shaking out of his stupor he ripped the headset off, holding the microphone directly to his mouth he yelled "THIS MATCH IS-"

"Don't...I...can..still..fight" All-Might's eyes widening as the camera focused in.

****

It wasn't the initial explosion that hurt so much as crashing through the wall and being impaled that hurt. After a minute he heard a girl's voice through the intercom telling All-Might to stop the fight. The only thoughts going through Izuku's mind being "Not yet...It's not over yet." As he conjured up some demonic energy, focusing all of his attention on speaking he said

"Don't...I...can..still..fight" Izuku whispered though coughing up blood afterward. He began to slowly push himself off the rebar attached to the wall, every cell in his body screaming in agony as he tried to pull himself off the multiple pipes. As more blood gushed out of his wounds as he did this, he took a deep breath before pushing onward, when he was finished he fell onto the floor panting. He didn't move for a moment letting his body adjust, he felt the holes in his body slowly closing, his bones mending, his body healing, as the blood stopped flowing out only droplets dripping off the back of his coat. He slowly but shakily forced himself up, using Yamato as a crutch to steady himself. Ochako and Iida had both at this point made a move to help him up as they took steps to help him only to stop when he raised an open hand to them. As his body repaired itself he walked over to Bakugou, turning the explosive boy around before socking him straight in the jaw.

Said boy went down like a feather with a loud crack being heard. He was then lifted by his leg, swung around like a ball and chain flail before being tossed into a nearby wall, another loud crack was heard. As the blonde could not speak, due to a combination of shock and the broken bones, he could only watch as the boy he had impaled has walked back over to the bomb. Nobody made any moves to stop him. Before Izuku touched the bomb he turned around, staring the blonde bombardier right in his confused shocked eyes, touching it only two words came out of his mouth.

"I win." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. For those who want a visual image of Midoriya's costume I based it off one of the DMC 5 mods link here, though Yamato and any other potential weapons in the future will have their OG color scheme: https://www.nexusmods.com/devilmaycry5/mods/1028  
> 2\. NGL coming up with a quirk name for something as all-encompassing as Vergil's kit is a bit hard (at one point had Blood of Sparda or Dark Slayer and a few other ideas floating around...didn't like any of them).  
> 3.Thanks for reading! As always constructive criticism is always appreciated I only ask that it be as specific as possible.


	7. Yes. Your Incompetence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as a heads up I will be trying to crank out another chapter within the next day or two given the upcoming events, though it might be a bit shorter.

"Ochako, Iida, for the last time I am fine, see?"

Briefly taking his coat off and pulling the vest down to show the area where the hole should have been, only there was nothing there, the wound not even leaving a scar. "Now Ochako, can you use your quirk on the idiot, I think one of us needs to take him to Recovery Girl especially given that he appears to be unconscious now, and I would prefer not to actually lift him if I could help it at the moment". As he walked over to the unconscious blond he decided to beat Iida to the punch to prevent any feelings of guilt, "Iida you don't need to worry about what happened. You couldn't have stopped Bakugou from trying to chase me down, let alone preventing him from using those gauntlets without potentially failing the exercise though if you want to help at the moment you can help me take these damn gauntlets off. Don't need the guy walking up and freaking out before blowing us to kingdom come."

While they both helped him, Ochako followed up with a few questions "Deku with all due respect, why didn't you dodge the attack? We were in the doorway and none of the debris from the wall hit us, anybody else in that situation would have probably done so given the...results."

"To be honest I didn't know where you both specifically were asides from generally behind me, didn't want to take the risk given that I didn't know what his equipment would do and at the moment I honestly didn't think to check or tell you to run as I functioned under the assumption that it would take to long for you to get Iida out of the way. If I could absorb the majority of the impact then there was a less likely chance of the two of you getting hit. Above all else, I didn't want us to fail the exercise and wanted to believe I could tank it-which I guess now I know I can." He finished dragging the floating boy down the stairwell similar to a child holding onto a balloon.

The two other hero students shared a look, their collective train of logic reaching the same grave conclusion, though it was Iida who spoke up "Midoriya-kun...is winning the exercise or even becoming a hero more important than your health? Are you really willing to risk your life this much just for an exercise?" While the engine quirked user would normally admire that kind of dedication or tenacity, given current events it seemed unsuited or a tad inappropriate.

As the half-devil stopped moving pausing for a moment before responding "If this was a real scenario there would be no do-overs, no second chances. If winning or being prepared to be a hero means having to take a little more damage or personal loss, then it's worth it." he finished resuming his walk out the building.

As the two students silently agreed to report this to their homeroom teacher, Izuku kept walking forward eventually breaking out into a sprint, settling to carry Bakugou over his shoulders instead.

He didn't want to see the look on any of his classmates' faces, he spent the rest of the day in the nurse's office, recounting the tale to the irate nurse. He was eventually excused for the day and left when he thought everyone had gone home.

_****_

"I am going to ask this once. What. The. Fuck. Happened? I was gone for one-maybe two class periods tops before my phone starts exploding with calls and messages from Recovery Girl. The main one that caught my eye being and I quote 'Toshinori screwed up again'. As the leading instructor at the time of the incident, I need to know what happened on your end".

As the underground hero stared down the symbol of peace, the hero class instructor responded "The shorthand; I screwed up. In the longer version, when the exercise started Young Bakugou instantly took off leaving his teammate to defend the objective, gunning straight for Young Midoriya. The latter began handling the former, trying to rile the former in hopes that a mistake would be made or enough time would be bought for his partner to secure the bomb through the use of a strategy they devised as a team. It worked as Young Ochako was using preparing her quirk to dive into the room and take the bomb, while Young Midoriya presumingly kept one of the 'villains' chasing him distracted from the main objective. The next thing I knew...the feed showed Midoriya being skewered by rebar, the boy freed himself probably broke a few of Bakugou's bones in retaliation then ended the exercise by capturing the objective."

With each word the underground hero's expression became further and further irate, at some points, letting out a sigh, others rubbing his forehead with both hands "Apologies for being vague, let me rephrase my prior question. Why did you not immediately get involved or rush in to stop the fight at several points when there were crimson flags being waved around? Between Bakugou showing outright glee at the prospect of using those weapons on Midoriya and him, being one of the top scorers on the written exam, running headfirst into unknown territory/right onto the enemies doorstep based on simple provocations, I am pretty sure there were more warning signs than at a construction zone. That's not even accounting for the question as to who approved giving a child the equivalent of a rocket launcher, let alone two, with no restrictions." His rant is interrupted by the symbol's objections

"Well technically aren't they all teenagers? Also, who is to say that something like this wouldn't have happened accidentally? Between quirks like Young Yaoyorozu or Kaminari or -"

"They. are. CHILDREN. The only thing they know about being a hero is based on either their personal experiences with heroes be it strangers, friends, or family and idealizations they grew up with under an era of peace which you helped foster. The era of peace we have lived in is not necessarily a bad thing, but there are some consequences to having such a society. One of them mainly being the possibility that children who want to become heroes irresponsibly use their quirks, resulting in them actually killing "villains" if not taught how to use them properly. Ergo this is where we are SUPPOSED to step in, guiding them on what is proper conduct and not, what qualifies as excessive force in a given situation, even if they are playing the roles of a villain. As all it would take are a few slaps on the wrist or disregards by us, their teachers, to establish a silent consent of them going all out constantly. I would ask if you got the email detailing all the support tools these students would be using but you clearly did, given that you KNEW using it on another student wouldn't end well but didn't take it from said student beforehand. Regarding Yaoyorozu or Kaminari, my point from earlier stands, if she had created a gun or he had accidentally paralyzed someone using his electricity, that would still demand immediate intervention from a teacher; the former for potential lethal force, the latter as a cautionary tale for the students." He finished with a sigh, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"But that is aside from the point, the point being that had some form of intervention taken place earlier we would not be having this conversation. So why didn't you intervene?"

"I had assumed based on the other teacher's reactions to his 'quirk test' that he was at the same level that I was at his age. I thought that Midoriya would handle Bakugou before it became a problem and given my earlier interaction with the boy I thought I owed it to him to show him some faith where I had not done so before. When it was clear he didn't have a method of escape, as Bakugou began to use his support equipment I recognized the danger and tried to intervene to...obvious results."

Noting to ask what he was referring to in a moment Eraserhead responded "Whether you like it or not I need you to recognize the impact you can have on these kids. If you treat one of them differently, the rest will eventually take notice, if there is something that you believe will cloud your judgment, I need to know so we can deal with it accordingly. That was most of the reason why Nezu assigned you to the first-year classes rather than the third years, it's bad enough I am helping your successor understand YOUR quirk during my free time, but I cannot manage you and guide you through everything as well. For this issue alone you owe both of the boys an apology and I need you to treat the students as such, mentally distance any comparisons between them from you as much as possible."

With that being said that left one question "So you clearly met the kid earlier though, what happened that makes you think you owe him?"

As he listened to the hero reluctantly explain what happened on the day of the slime attack, the underground hero made no reaction to All-Might's words only tightening his hands as the man went on. When the explanation was done no words were exchanged, as he had simply walked out. Making his way to his office before shutting the door, he knew he would probably have to help the overgrown idiot deal with this later.

The other teachers would note a complaint to Nezu the next day, claiming they heard some hard banging in the walls or vents.

****

"I think yesterday went well all things considered"

As Izuku was getting ready for his classes he rolled his eyes, settling with a look outwardly showing his disbelief at the prospect "Vergil, my classmates saw me get impaled and I got to deal with their potential questions/judgments; Bakugou probably will just want a rematch as what happened by his rule book wasn't a 'proper' fight given that the shock of the situation got to him. That is not even accounting for the potential problem we might have from the school as we have yet to hear anything from Aizawa-sensei let alone any of the other higher staff at the school regarding what happened and what will be done going forward. How can any of this be considered 'going well'?"

"You completed the exercise without a casualty, the other students are physically fine, regarding your teachers you probably are in the right given that what happened could be considered as some form of self-defense...although it might be a stretch maybe you are wrong and Bakugou will learn to accept your dream and stop challenging you?" He said though the son of Sparda seemed somewhat skeptical at the last part of his sentence, phrasing it more as a hope rather than a statement of fact.

"Is this before or after the world ends?" Izuku replied scoffing at the idea, his mind replaying yesterday's fight. Though it wasn't the pain itself that he had focused on but the aftermath; when he had thrown around Bakugou like a ragdoll, he wasn't thinking straight, he was acting on pure instinct.

He couldn't deny that it felt good. After so many years of dealing with the blonde's bullshit, having god knows how many injuries as a result of the boy it finally hit a breaking point. At the time of the fight he was expecting the boy to go all out, maybe a burn or two, had it been anyone else who was hit by that then they would have died. So smashing Bakugou's jaw and ribs or spine in as payback for a decade of garbage felt good, but he couldn't shake off the idea that heroes-true one's who weren't in the profession for fame or fortune, they would probably be ashamed of themselves, whereas he only felt a kind of relief/satisfaction. 

The Son of Sparda chimed in guessing the young charge had some issues with what occurred "In my opinion, there is nothing wrong with what happened, as long as you don't let the vindictiveness consistently control you or affect your interactions with other people. At a minimum, you can't be at Bakugou's throat 24/7 but that does not preclude you from responding to anything he does, though given that you want to be a hero at some point I am not sure you can generally go around doing that so I guess that at some point this will need to be fully settled. Until then though balance is the key in this situation. Had this kind of training accident occurred with any of the other student's yesterday, you probably would be feeling more guilty, the difference being the past between you two is something that cannot be separated in your interactions with each other."

As Izuku prepared to respond, taking his steps outside his home, on the way to U.A. he stopped seeing a raven shaped head and a purple tuft of hair standing outside his apartment complex.

"How did you two even find out where I live? I ran off yesterday and left when I thought everyone else had gone home."

The shadow user responded, "Exactly, I gave Hitoshi a heads up on what happened during hero training, asked him to try and catch up or keep an eye on you if he sees you." 

To which said boy chimed in "Yea, you move too fast when you want to. I gave up on running a few blocks away from here, out of curiosity I left the house early this morning to try and see if I could catch you early on. Apparently being a semi-yolked green and white-haired U.A. student in uniform tends to draw attention....who knew?" Pausing for a moment, not knowing how to transition the conversation the mind control user just came out with it "Do you want to talk about it? No pressure just...if you need a few ears?"

A small smile graced the half-devils face "Thank you guys, I will keep that in mind, though for the moment I just want to think some things through." Putting his thoughts on Bakugou in the back of his mind he changed the topic "How about you two tell me how things went yesterday aside from the standout event?" As the trio slowly walked to their school.

****

As they approached the front gate, ignoring the reporters hounding them for any iota of info they could get on All-Might possibly teaching or the man's teaching style, they saw Eraserhead at the front of the crowd, pushing them back before his eyes locked on to Izuku.

"Midoriya, would you please follow me to my office, there were some issues with your quirk registration that I need to clarify real quick." As Hitoshi and Tokoyami left to their own respective classrooms Izuku followed his instructor, internally grateful that his instructor knew how to be subtle.

As they sat down in his office, Eraserhead was the first to break the ice "You are not in trouble, I actually did have a question regarding your quirk. I also wanted to get your side of the story regarding yesterday, as I believe some context might be missing. You changed your quirk name from before, while rebranding isn't too uncommon for new students that are entering a hero school, your prior quirk registration only had a healing factor listed as a quirk; I am not a quirk specialist but I don't see that many people with that kind of power be able to slice a robots head open, especially when it's bigger than most buildings."

As Izuku hoped the excuse would be believable he responded "After a villain attack my quirk evolved overnight. The slime incident on the news was the attack, I woke up the next day with my hair color changed and my strength was increased. The sword was a relic of my family, I thought it could come in use with some tinkering towards more nonlethal methods."

"And the technique you used to cut that robot's head from a distance?"

"Trial and error when I was practicing for a year for the U.A. entrance exam. Took me a while to get it to the state I currently have it in." Shrugging his shoulders trying to appear modest.

Well, that saved Aizawa some time "Speaking of which, why didn't you take the sword with you when you took the entrance exam? Did you assume the super strength was enough?" Outside of ego, there was no potential reason for the student to NOT take the sword, lest there was more to the boy's quirk than meets the eye.

Izuku recognizing the only two options in front of him rationalized that he would tell the truth to Aizawa...eventually, "I got too cocky, thought with the strength training I had done over the summer it would be enough to ace the exam, didn't think the U.A. exam would have a giant robot...though I guess I did ace the exam, just not the way I wanted to"

He didn't entirely believe it, call it a gut instinct but the teacher felt there was some info missing, but that being said there was bigger fish to try"...Fair enough. So what is the extent of your relationship with Bakugou?"

Izuku really didn't want to deal with this right now, time to play dumb "I'm afraid I don't follow. I just taunted Bakugou during yesterday's exercise because it seemed like he had a temper that could be taken advantage of. I could buy Ochako enough time to win while keeping the more dangerous threat occupied as she would need to touch him to incapacitate him whereas he could constantly keep her at a distance using his quirk."

"Midoriya. I have been a teacher at U.A. for a couple of years now, which is not even accounting for the classes I had to take prior to my job here to become properly certified, I have seen a large amount and variation of students pass through this school. If any of the other students in your class had tried to anger Bakugou I could with almost 99 percent confidence say that none of them would have gone through what happened yesterday. That leaves two possibilities; the first being that Bakugou is some kind of Sociopath who has gone unnoticed for a decade, give or take. Or two there is some context missing between the two of you, both options would quite literally require a deep dive into his past and would most likely result in his academic status at best being hindered with the worst case being expulsion, but the second option will allow us to do everything in our power to make sure that expulsion is the only option on the table, and for him to become a better member of society. With that being said, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Aizawa said, finishing with a skeptical look on his face.

Welp, the moment of truth. Izuku knew he would be more than justified in just leaving Bakugou out to hang, he didn't owe him anything. What was to say that this wouldn't be just a short term band-aid that stopped the behavior for a while, that eventually everything would just go back to "normal". That being said though could he really turn down an opportunity to make Bakugou into a hero that people could actually look up to, that by having U.A. reform Bakugou hundreds if not thousands of lives could potentially be saved in the future, though there was no guarantee that the inverse couldn't happen as well. He had given Bakugou chance after chance to ignore what had happened in the past or at the very least to be somewhat benevolent and move on. Would he be willing to trust U.A.'s credentials and give one final chance?

Izuku took a deep breath before responding, "If I am going to tell you everything that happened, I need some kind of guarantee that if all this doesn't work out, that if Bakugou steps out of line he is gone. No ifs, ands, or buts. Gone. I don't want another situation where someone like him can do as they please unabated. I need your word as not only an instructor but as a hero that if he does something like this again, he won't get off scot-free." If he was going to do this that was his condition for giving Bakugou one last chance to make things right.

"Thank you for your honesty Midoriya, rest assured I will be doing everything in my power to prevent something like this from happening in the future again, we will also do everything possible to correct Bakugou's behavior. I already have a few ideas going on as to what his punishment will be along with all the requirements he will need to follow to the letter to just continue being in the hero course. I would be more than glad to provide a list of them when this discussion is over. That being said, start whenever you're ready." As Aizawa had a notepad ready, prepared to get a record of every possible issue given that prior to yesterday Bakugou's record was completely clean.

After sighing the half-devil had begun to recount everything.

From the initial incident that marked their friendship drifting apart. The point where his nickname had changed meaning. The general insults being thrown at him on a semi-daily basis. Being used to 'train quirks'. The constant shift of blame/the scapegoating. The boy's reaction during the slime incident, which when going through that section he could have sworn he heard Aizawa's handed tighten on his clipboard. Even what happened within the last few days with the two boy's "talk", though leaving out the truth behind his quirk. Upon finishing the recollection Izuku was dismissed back to class, only being told to just hold off on answering questions as he would be making a statement to the class regarding excessive force. As the boy walked out the only thoughts on Aizawa's mind being "I am going to need a drink after all of this is done."

He shortly received a text from Mic letting him know that Bakugou was ready/on his way. Recovery girl sure could work fast.

****

"Are you feeling any better after yesterday? Did everything heal properly?" At the moment the teacher was less than happy with the student in front of him, though to avoid accusations of bias he still had to be neutral, that being said sometimes people make his job easy.

"Cut the bullshit, if you are going to expel me go and do it." The blonde student stated cutting straight to the point lifting his feet onto the teacher's desk, trying his best to hold a sneer on his face though it seemed to be wavering.

To say Aizawa was surprised was an understatement, he was expecting a few responses, ranging from the justification of the near-death experience to denial or an outright admittance stating the "nerd" deserved it. But ready acceptance wasn't one of them "So I don't have to explain to you why what you did was wrong. Why do it in the first place? Whatever Midoriya said the day before couldn't have been the sole motivator. So what's the deal?"

The blond took his legs off the table, leaning forward, hunched as he clenched his fists "Deku doesn't know when to fucking quit. That's the god damn deal." seeing the confusion present on his instructors face the blond boy continued "As long as we have known each other that fucking nerd always wanted to be a hero. All-Might this, Ryuko that, Best Jeanist saved another bus full of dipshits, etc. The nerd is obsessed with heroism, and I thought we were both going to become heroes-the top in all of Japan. My quirk came in first, he didn't show up until his head nearly cracked open after we got into a stupid argument. The nerd who would do anything to become a hero got a self-healing quirk, what are the fucking odds? At first, I tried to talk the dipshit out of it but he never gave up on being a hero, he couldn't just throw himself at everything expecting himself to recover after the fact, though when that didn't work I stepped it up."

"He didn't quit when I started calling him worthless, he didn't quit when we 'trained' our quirks with him, he didn't quit when I got him in trouble for shit he didn't do, and he didn't quit when the rest of those dipshits followed my lead at Aldera. By the time I noticed those other dipshits got in on it, I couldn't go back without looking weak or like an idiot." With each instance, he slammed his hand onto the teacher's desk out of frustration.

"So when the nerd started baiting me into following him so Round Cheeks could win for them, I lost it. I thought if I could crush him in that bullshit exercise maybe that would be the breaking point, maybe then he would finally give up. I didn't think that shitty equipment would...it would" the blond boy trailed off, his face turning slightly green as he tried to shake off the memory of Izuku getting impaled. " I know how idiotic this bullshit plan sounds but it was the only thing that came to mind. I know what I did-what I have done is something that cannot just be waved away. So if you are going to expel me, do it. You'll hear no complaints from me." As the boy sat up, closing his eyes, waiting for the words he expected to hear.

Yep, definitely getting some drinks after all of this was done. "I appreciate the honesty Bakugou. Given everything your punishment is as follows: First, you will not be allowed to use the kind of gear that was displayed yesterday until a time at which I along with the principal deem it okay for you to do so. Second, you will be undergoing anger management sessions with the school counselor Hound Dog until a time at which we decide you have progressed enough/you have managed to keep your temper in control. Third any steps against Midoriya let alone other students will result in immediate expulsion. Fourth any and all potential hero studies will at a minimum have our inputs as well, essentially we will be the final say on whether you are even allowed to have one. Finally, and this goes without saying, an apology will obviously have to be made to Midoriya, nothing half-assed or trying to excuse it. If you don't have any other questions then go to homeroom I will be there in a few minutes."

The blond sat there slack-jawed, confused as to why he was given another-before the realization hit him. "He asked you to give me another chance, didn't he? I don't want his-"

The teacher cut him off, "Actually he was semi-reluctant to, but the decision falls down to me, and by my observations, you don't have zero potential. I would advise you don't waste this second chance, as most people don't get one, especially with me." 

As the blond began to make his way out of the office, he turned around for a moment "Look...sensei I'll need your help, I have never actually...." as the blond tried to finish his sentence only it seemed like he physically had a hard time saying some words.

"Apologized to anyone?" The teacher suggested as the blond nodded his head, with a sigh the teacher responded "I will give Hound Dog a heads up, for now, go to class. If anyone asks just say Aizawa-sensei will explain."

These kids were going to drive back to drinking before the year was up.

****

(Meanwhile during Bakugou's and Aizawa's conversation)

As Izuku entered the class the rest of the students quieted down, he saw the Ochako and Iida wave him over, taking a seat next to them some of the other students tried to subtly make their way over to the half-devils desk clearly curious about what happened yesterday. Izuku was grateful for their efforts to be interrupted by a girl with black hair tied back into a ponytail who took some stepped up in front of the class "Everyone, given that our sensei is not here yet, and we haven't had a chance to get to know each other I believe now might be a good time for some introductions given that we will be working with each other for the foreseeable future. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu, my quirk is Creation, it allows me to create any non-living material/object from my skin by transforming the molecular structure of my cells. Though it requires that I understand the molecular structure of an object before creating it, outside of school work though I like to recreationally read and play classical music."

The other students seemed to warm up to the idea, proceeding one by one. A girl who was completely pink raised her hand next excitedly "Names Mina Ashido, can create Acid that can melt through a bunch of stuff, outside of school I love to dance!" she exclaimed.

A boy with red spiky hair stood up "Eijiro Kirishima, can Harden any part of my body, I can tank a lot of damage and deal it back in spades. Hobbies including watching older action movies, working out, and anything else you consider manly." doing a slight fist pump as he finished.

A blond with a black lightning bolt streak in his hair went next "Denki Kaminari, Electrification allows me to use and absorb electricity though if I go over my wattage limit my brain kinda short-circuits. Video-games are my go-to preference outside of the ELECTRIC guitar." he waited for some kind of response to the pun, only for a girl with short purple hair followed up giving a subtle thumbs down to the blond before continuing.

"Kyoka Jiro, can use my Earphone Jack to channel the sound/vibrations of my heartbeat into anything, can also plug it into anything to detect vibrations or hear what is going on. Guess I am into music as well, can play a lot of instruments...half-decently."

Another blond stood up to introduce himself though he had a certain...flair "Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, my name is Yuga Aoyama, the one with the fabulous cape on display yesterday. My quirk is my beautiful Navel Laser, though using it too much hurts my stomach. Outside of my studies, I would have to say I am a fashionista."

A girl with dark green hair, large hands, and oval-shaped eyes lifted her hand next "Tsuyu Asui ribbit, my quirk allows me to do basically whatever a frog can; long tongue, stick to walls, hopping around, being good at swimming etc. Don't really have time for hobbies as I spend a large amount of time helping my parents out and looking after my younger siblings."

Next, a school uniform wearing a skirt got up "Hey everyone! My name is Toru Hagakure...500 yen to the person who can guess my quirk." she said attempting to gesture to her body, continuing "If I had to pick something, I guess I would say I am a fan of singing."

Iida stood straight up next before slightly bowing "Everyone! It is a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we can all get along as model students of this wonderful school! My name is Tenya Iida, my quirk is the Engine in my leg, which allows me to run at supersonic speeds. I was one of the top athletes on my running team back in Somei. I look forward to working with you!" Bowing again before sitting down.

To contrast his loud introduction came a student with a rock shaped head who at first was fumbling with his hands, before pausing and seemingly tensing up.

As Jirou noticed he was struggling she intervened "If you know sign I can interpret for you?", to which the boy nodded before continuing with his intro,

"His name is Koji Koda, his quirk Anivoice allows him to talk to any other animal, commanding them to do whatever he wants if necessary. He works at animal shelters in his free time." she finished for the boy, giving him a small thumbs up to which the gesture was slightly reciprocated. Izuku made a mental side note that the class learning sign could be beneficial for tactics or overall cohesion.

A boy with a lion tail went next, "Mashirao Ojiro, if it isn't obvious enough my quirk is my tail, to supplement it I have been taking karate ever since I was a kid. Always been a big fan of martial arts."

A muscular boy with brown spiky hair went next "Rikido Sato, my quirk is Sugar Rush, by consuming sugar I can multiply my strength, though if I consume too much I get tired afterward. I am a big fan of baking in general, would be more than happy to show you guys how to do so."

A boy with black hair and mounds sticking out of his forearms spoke up "Hanta Sero is the name, tape usage is my game. My arms can dispense tape though if I do too much then my skin starts to dry up. Big fan of bungee-jumping, hope to be able to do it using my quirk."

A tall grey-haired boy with multiple arms webbed together and who was wearing a mask introduced himself "Mezo Shoji, my quirk Dupli-Arms allows me to create duplicates of my body parts using the tentacles attached to me. While I don't have any hobbies I would be more than happy to just spend some time getting to know you all." the boy finished, attempting to show a smile through the mask he was wearing.

The next boy didn't even get up or make any move to acknowledge the people looking at him, only saying "Shouto Todoroki", before clamming up. He then directed his gaze towards the doorway, as if staring would make their teacher arrive faster, he looked eager to get out of the class. Not willing to push him further, the class moved on.

As Tokoyami was about to speak up his quirk interrupted him "This walking birb is Fumikage Tokoyami, and I am his magnificent, powerful, magnanimous quirk-" only to be stopped by the shadow user grabbing the shadow by its beak interrupting "...This pain in my neck is Dark Shadow. Ignore everything he just said, if he ever annoys you just shine a light on him. I am a fan of the occult, horror, and that what is considered by most to be dark-" As he began to relax, his shadow broke free chiming in

"You know that this doesn't include listening to emo or goth-ro..." the shadow cut itself off after seeing its user ask Yaoyorozo for a flashlight, to which she happily provided.

Ochako stepped up after the shadow quieted down"Ochako Uraraka is the name, my quirk is Zero Gravity which can remove the gravity from any person or object which can be canceled by clasping my hands. If I lift over three tons or use it on my self I tend to get a bit nauseous, while I don't have any hobbies at the moment, I want to be a hero like Thirteen."

It had been going well so far, no reason to be pessimistic Midoriya thought as he got up "Hey everyone, the name is Izuku Midoriya. My quirk is Devil Trigger it used to be just a self-healing quirk but it evolved over time. Aside from my multi-colored hair, I got a strength boost, along with one to my healing factor. I am still discovering more about it as we speak, though the display that occurred yesterday and on our first day was the tip of the iceberg so to speak. Hobbies...if training doesn't count then quirk analysis I guess. " with an awkward shrug he sat down, hoping to let the last few students go through their introductions before questions arose.

A small student with purple balls attached to his head chimed in with a nasal voice "The names Minoru Mineta. My quirk allows me to stick the balls atop my head onto anything, though I myself cannot stick onto them, only bounce off of them. I want to be a hero so that I can get some chicks especially the ones with big badonkers. packing some dobonhonkeros. massive dohoon-" while the introduction had started somewhat normally with each word the looks on everyone's collective faces sunk lower and lower, some plastered with disgust others with sheer hatred, while a portion of them was just stupified at the lack of self-awareness.

Before the purple boy could continue a certain explosive blond stormed in, having heard some of the introductions as he was approaching the class he quickly interrupted Mineta "Katsuki Bakugou, explosion quirk. Spicy foods and not dealing with dipshits. Don't be a nuisance, sensei is going to be here any minute now in case anyone has any questions about shit." The boy finished before sitting down in one of the remaining seats, kicking his legs back up on the desk.

As if on queue the underground hero walked in, though with a clipboard in one hand, and a bundled up sleeping bag in the other. He was glad to see the class had quieted up though he was guessing it was more likely because of recent events rather than some kind of respect or understanding of their circumstances. Regardless. "After personally reviewing the footage of yesterday's training exercise I can say most of you did well, though there are a few caveats to that," Aizawa stated in his usual monotone, looking at his notes he continued

"Todoroki, while the efficiency in which you captured the building was commendable, there will be instances in which you will need to rely on your teammates and can't just use your quirk's sheer force to solve a situation." The Todoroki's only reaction was to roll his eyes but acknowledge the complaint from his superior with a slight nod.

"Mineta, you're in a hero school, act like it. I don't want to see you trying to catch a peek at every girl who exists within a 50-mile radius of you." The fact that the boy didn't even seem fazed by the comment let alone reveled in it, was a red flag the teacher noted for later.

"Ashido say it don't spray it, I don't want to have a situation where one of your teammates has to take a break or is out because of a quirk malfunction or carelessness." To her credit, the girl looked sheepish, somewhat embarrassed that she had damaged the costume the french student seemed proud of.

Then he got to the big one, with a sigh he continued "Midoriya, while I understand the strategy you were trying to employ with Uraraka and commend you for attempting to use the other team's weakness against them, the better option at that moment was to simply take Bakugou out as quickly as possible then proceed against Iida with a two on one fight. In the world of heroics, the only thing abiding by some sense of honor in a life or death situation will award you is an early trip to the grave. Iida makes sure to be more aware of your surroundings in general, as when you had gotten distracted in your...method acting, Uraraka had accidentally poked out of the doorway several times, had you noticed you could have immediately stopped her or moved the bomb to a different part of the room." Pausing before dealing with the creme de la creme "Bakugou, you will need to keep the temper in check and as a hero student, you along with nobody else in this room is to EVER display that amount of force to another student lest there are extenuating circumstances/we give permission. If we ever do, be skeptical or worried." He finished looking to make sure the severity of his words came across, as there were no objections or questions he continued.

"With all that being said your next task as one of the top hero courses in the country..." trailing off to build suspense, as all the students tensed waiting for what other crazy exercises they would be going through only for their sensei to look back at his notes before continuing "Pick a class rep and a vice rep, I don't care how you do it just don't get me involved and decide before homeroom period ends." he finished, putting on his sleeping bag before laying on the floor to take a nap,

As the students let out a sigh of relief several students raised their hands advocating for them to be the leader. They eventually settled for a democratic vote, as Midoriya passed his vote up he decided to take a couple of minutes to enjoy a quick nap as well. He knew he could take a break knowing that the two most qualified Iida and Yaoyorozu would be elected, either of them qualified for either position.

****

"You know with how often you manage to jinx yourself you might have some hidden quirk" The Son of Sparda chimed in, clearly enjoying his pupil's confusion.

Midoriya had been woken up to be told he had 5 votes for him with Yaoyorozu having the second-highest vote count. He looked up at his fellow classmates though two of them were trying and failing to whistle, while another was reading a book of poetry only for a shadow to keep pointing to its user. They were dismissed shortly after that, with Midoriya looking at his three class 1-A compatriots that were walking alongside him to the cafeteria he only had one question,

"I mean this in the kindest way. What is wrong with all of you?" A look of confusion on his face as he could still hear Vergil yucking it up.

"Oh come on Deku, don't sell yourself short, you got a heroic enough spirit and enough strength to dutifully represent the class. I am pretty sure that's why the other two voted for you, plus didn't you vote for yourself?" Ochako asked confused as to who was the fifth person if it wasn't him.

"No, I cast a vote for Iida, it was between him or Yaoyorozu so I just picked one. Wait then who was the last one who voted for me?" As the other teens gave a shrug of their shoulders none of them knowing who the last vote was.

As Hitoshi caught up with them, Tokoyami followed up on Uraraka's earlier point "Shinso, don't you think Midoriya would make a good class president for 1A?" the potential response was cut off though by a loud alarm going off throughout the school. As students throughout the hall rushed towards the nearest available exit, the 5 students started to get separated by the crowds pushing through them. As Izuku remembered the press outside earlier in the morning he had assumed that they most likely had just somehow gotten past the barrier for the school. Iida seemed to come to a similar conclusion as he was trying to get everyone's attention though to no avail as they were all panicking. Really wished Yaoyorozo was near them, a megaphone would be useful at the moment.

Cupping his hands and crouching he yelled out to the engine quirk user "Iida, get over here! I will lift you up so you can try and grab everyone's attention!" Iida dragged himself through the crowd, following Izuku's instructions, once he was higher up bellowing "FELLOW U.A. STUDENTS! Calm down, it is a false alarm, it's only the media who broke past the wall. Go back to your classes." though some had paused to listen, the majority were still running out. As Izuku put Iida down gesturing for him to hold for one moment, Izuku thought if U.A. is about the spectacle he would give the student's one to remember. As he focused for a moment he channeled some demonic energy into his hands before giving a resounding clap, the shockwave of which cracked some of the nearby windows, pushing the nearest students back, as the remaining students turned around he gestured for Iida to repeat himself.

Shortly after the brief explanation, they all began to return back to their classes. The four students who had accompanied Midoriya originally stared at Midoriya, with two of them just giving him the smuggest of looks, Ochako, in particular, patting Midoriya on the shoulder "So what was that you were saying-"

"You do know as president of the class I can now assign certain trouble makers with tasks to clean up the classroom or assist the teachers with grading materials?" Izuku interrupted, waiting for Ochako to clam up he continued "But sorry I cut you off, what were you saying again?" Hoping she wouldn't call him out on the bluff as he could only currently speculate what his complete powers were at the moment.

Though the look smug look still remained on Hitoshi's face "HA! Not in your class genius, so as we were saying, since your head honcho now, we got permanent immunity right? I got a ton of ideas I want to run by you for when I join 1A..." As the mischievous mind control user trailed on Izuku couldn't help but groan.

"I am surrounded by idiots", he thought as he lamented his fate and went on to explain what he could PROBABLY get away with.

****

(Later that day in the afternoon)

"Sensei is everything ready for tomorrow?"

As the villain in training scratched his neck in anticipation the master responded through the television display "The Nomu to handle All-Might has been prepared and your army of minions are on standby. Given the teacher schedule that you managed to grab for tomorrow, it should be the perfect opportunity to kill the Symbol of Peace. In the worst-case scenario, you will still be able to weaken All-Might. Even if the schedules are outdated, you can still send a blow to U.A. just via the fact you invaded them, and as you would put it you can earn some 'bonus points' for killing any of the students."

"What happened to the brat I wanted to join us?"

While the face of his master was masked the mirth in his tone was clear "Funny you should mention that he will be in All-Might's class tomorrow morning, though he seems to have undergone some kind of change. His quirk feels...different, alongside that there is an apparent change in the wardrobe." As the screen flashed showing a boy with green and white hair, along with a new necklace hanging around the kid's neck as the kid was near the U.A. gate. Shigaraki's mind began to race with possibilities, as Sensei had given his personal guarantee with the Nomu no new quirk evolution on what was essentially a durable kid could stop his juggernaut. In the best-case scenario, he managed to kill the overgrown blond pillar and simultaneously get a new pawn. Hell, maybe even a few if some of them become so scared they join to avoid pissing him off; worst case he still gets to maim a few hero brats/prevent future nuisances.

Though the young villain had faith in his master's word, he didn't want to risk anything "Sensei, would it be alright to conduct some 'experiments' with the Nomu? I want to see how he will do against lethal force. Or would doing so make him too weak for the raid?" He didn't know the kid's quirks aside from the green one but it couldn't hurt to air on the side of caution, as he wanted to personally see what Nomu level of damage it could and couldn't tank. Didn't need one of those brats blowing his Nomu into chunks or his Nomu being permanently crippled mid-fight.

Somewhat surprised at his young apprentice wanting to take a hands-on approach he responded "By all means go for it, I would only recommend leaving it alone for a few hours to recuperate after you are done with your tests. It will allow the creature to recover and for its quirk to not be pushed to its limit." The boy only responded by nodding his head before looking at Kurogiri expectantly, who in turn opened up a portal to the mastermind's lab.

A return portal would be requested and conjured for the boy after 3-4 hours, blood and dust all over his hands with a crooked smile on his face.

All that was left for him to do now was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> 2\. Apologies if some of Class 1A's descriptions are lacking, if it did not show already, I have a limited/lacking knowledge of some of the side characters (ngl wikis weren't the best of help, and rewatching some episodes was less than useful).


	8. Break this Heavy Chain, That Does Freeze My Bones Around!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of time and options, a trump card that could spell the end for all is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out it wasn't shorter....whoops.
> 
> Also, my hands and eyes are tired so apologies if any typos/fuck ups. In addition, if the text is bold consider it a demon/demonic.
> 
> Edit as of February 13, 2021: I will most likely be doing some edits/rewrites to chapters 7 & 8 within the next week or so, as some flaws have been brought to my attention that I agree need fixing/addressing before continuing forward. Apologies if this ends up delaying the chapter originally planned for next week. When the changes are done I will update the notes at the beginning and end of this chapter, along with leaving a notice on the next one when it is released. Thank you all for your time, for reading this story, and for your feedback.

As a temperamental blond sat in the office of the school counselor he couldn't help but feel the awkwardness of the situation. He expected the usual shit he had seen on television, some inkblots, anger management techniques, some other crap about heroes needed to keep their cool 24/7. Instead, the fucking mutt was just sitting there, looking over some notes.

"Aren't you supposed to show me a picture and ask what comes to my mind or some other bullshit?" the blond asked impatiently

The counselor with a light smile responded "If we didn't know your personality or were trying to gauge your mental state/how well you interact in society yes. What happens now all depends on what you want to get out of this kid? If you want I can just teach out some techniques to control your anger or prevent you from exploding and have you walk right on out. As long as you keep coming in and reporting your progress along with not breaking the other rules set for you, that is the bare minimum, and you can still be a hero." Noticing the skepticism on the blonde's face he continued

"If you are worried that we are going to change you into some completely prim and proper hero like Jeanist, you only need to look at Miruko or Red Riot. Both are or were heroes that had their fair share of temper's or issues, but they learned how to constructively use it to help others to their benefit rather than their detriment. From what Eraserhead told me, you know what you did was wrong, now the question is what do you want to do about it?" The canine hero stated leaning back in his office chair.

After pausing for a moment the blond spoke up with a scowl on his face "I...want to fix this though I don't know if that's possible. My only idea was to let Deku get some free shots in to try and make us even. I don't think the nerd, let alone the other dipsh-teachers, would consider that to be a good apology. At this moment If I try to approach Deku to talk he will probably either derail the conversation or outright tell me to fuck off, and even without the conditions I am under if I want him to hear me out I gotta earn it or some other bullshit right?"

The counselor was somewhat impressed, beneath all the anger and ego there was a brain. Now all he needed to do was help hone it, "Any apology you make to the kid you need to keep a couple of things in mind. First, there is a possibility that the kid will not forgive you. If that happens you need to understand that at that moment, there is nothing you can do to change that, any attempts to force an acceptance will just backfire."

Frustrated the blond followed up "Well then what's the fucking point in doing one anyway?"

"It's a sign of remorse Bakugou, but even more important than just apologizing on its own is meaningless unless you have changed or done something to show that you have grown as a person."

The counselor could see the cogs moving in the blonde's brain "So I gotta make sure I don't go back on my word, that I don't bitch out like a coward."

Well, that was one way of putting it, "It's a good start, we can continue some more pre-class sessions next week." As the instructor looked at the clock in his office he continued "We only have a few minutes left so we can do a quick run-through of some anger management techniques, afterward you should get going, your class will be training at the U.S.J. today. This will not be easy but try to mentally distance yourself from the situation, take a moment to pause before you instantly react." the blond only grunted in acknowledgment before 

****

As the hero students arrived at their bus, dressed in their hero uniforms one of them, in particular, was extremely tired, as he had spent a good chunk of the prior night creating rules for the class and shutting down some club ideas. Izuku didn't have any objections to potential clubs though they needed more than 2-3 people to be approved. Thankfully Yaoyorozu took care of the smaller details, organizing the students into the bus with Bakugo in the front next to Aizawa-sensei while leaving spaces open in the back, everyone excitedly chatting about more potential U.A. antics.

As he took a seat between Sato and Asui releasing a sigh "Midoriya, I generally speak my mind, I had a quick question. Earlier you said your quirk evolved, how does that happen? I have never heard of somebody's previously establish quirk changing to such an extent before?"

"It's constantly occurring through the passing down of genes regardless. How many of the students at this school have a quirk that is simply a combination of their parents, or an outright upgraded version? That being said people can develop their quirks and I would argue that even if somebody manages to remove a limiter they previously had for several years, allowing them to do things they have never thought of, then their quirk has evolved in someway right? Then there is the subset I fall into, ever catch the slime attack on the news, the one where All-Might saved a couple of kids while causing a small rainstorm with a single punch? " Receiving a nod of affirmation he continued "I was one of the kids involved after that happened I went home, was exhausted, hit the hay, and next thing I knew all of...this happened" He finished gesturing to his hair and his general build.

Kirishima joined in asking "Damn that's pretty cool, you got some experience and your quirk got flashier, How did you even get into the middle of a situation like that?"

As Izuku didn't want to stir up more drama he tried to keep the details hidden "I saw a civilian being held hostage by the villain. The other heroes were standing by and the person was being strangled by the villain, they kept trying to escape and got close a couple of times but I... couldn't just stand there and watch as that happened so I rushed in, buying enough time for All-Might to come in and save us. Your quirk is pretty cool though, especially if you want to go pro being able to become a borderline tank is pretty useful. Though that does remind me, I had a couple of questions regarding your quirk: Can you use it across your entire body or is it limited to one part of your body? How long can you do it for? Does it make your body/movements denser or slower? How hard can you get?..." the half-devil went down his respective rabbit hole, slowly but surely waking up as he energized himself at the theoretical applications of the quirk. 

Ochako and Tokoyami shared a sympathetic look with Kirishima who was losing track of the questions that were coming at a mile a minute, though the latest one would catch his attention "Is it alright if we spar with my sword or would it be too much of a risk?" To which he interrupted the half-devil "Hell yeah, the swordsman class president versus the rock hard brawler. That seems really manly to me!" he finished pumping a fist up.

Kaminari chimed in "You shouldn't be too worried about your quirk, it won't account for a shitty personality, ain't that right Bakugo?" with a smirk on his face, as the boy in the front had only turned around with a bored look on his face consciously trying to channel his best Aizawa impression as his voice was monotone "Don't you have a battery to go charge Pikachu?" Just because the staff said he couldn't be angry or be aggressive didn't mean he couldn't be snark, use nicknames, or comebacks.

As they all exited the bus, they noticed the large purple building in front of them with a glass ceiling. Standing in front of it was-

"Oh my god, it's the Space Hero Thirteen! Deku gives me a piece of pape-What do you mean you don't have any paper with you?" As Ochako kept rambling on only to be silenced by her sleep-deprived sensei giving her a pointed stare. The Space Hero gestured for them to enter the building, the students noticed the divide between several sections of the open area. With one route leading to a set of buildings on fire, another going towards a ship in the middle of a body of water, one led to a mountainous area, along with a host of other climates or what appeared to be disaster zones.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, a practice area I personally designed to simulate every and all types of accidents that a hero can encounter. By training in these areas, we hope to equip you with the proper tools to handle any and all situations involving civilians and disaster zones. My own quirk Black Hole allows me to clear disaster zones with little to no fuss tearing apart any and all debris, even allowing me on occasion to subdue villains." Pausing and adopting a somber tone the hero continued "However if I am not careful with it people could die. While some of you are unfortunately aware of this fact, that is why your sensei and I are here, with our proper guidance you will learn how to effectively manage your quirks."

Though speaking of sensei's Aizawa noticed a certain someone was missing, he approached Thirteen whispering ": What happened to All-Might? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"He got caught up stopping some crimes, then sent me a text about how his apprentice 'made a breakthrough' or something along those lines? He said he would be back as soon as possible." Aizawa regretted listening to Nezu's pitch on how the hero would be good for the students, though his train of thought was interrupted as the lights that were in a ring around the building began to shut off. With the water fountain down the stairwell in front of him flickering before shutting off, with a purple portal opening, and a small army of people stepping out of the portal led by a man with gray severed hands attached to every part of his body. The other stand out being a bird-like monstrosity that stood several feet tall above the others, with scars all over its body, wide eyes, a beak full of sharp teeth as the portal closed behind it.

"It appears All-Might isn't here...you think he is a secret encounter Kurogiri? Maybe if I kill enough brats he'll come out and fight." Noticing that the underground hero in front of him had snapped out of his shock he continued whispering to his accomplice "Kurogiri, separate the kids, I don't care where and how just make sure we get some...special time with the two heroes in front." As the void with yellow eyes simply nodded, disappearing into the ground.

"Shit, Thirteen get the kids out of-" By the time both the respective heroes had turned around the students had been knee-deep in a larger portal, as he tried to throw his capture tool and they tried to use their respective quirks to escape, the children disappeared. No sign of them being nearby as only the small army stood before him and Thirteen.

The villain led on "Let's see how the heroes stand without their pillar nearby. Stick to the plan, bring the slime kid here, don't rough him up too badly."

Great, the problem child had gotten the attention of a villain somehow, though he had bigger issues to worry about in front of him. He could only have faith that his students would repel off the villains sent after them.

****

Izuku landed on a ship with Asui and Mineta near him. All befuddled as to why they were being invaded in the first place, he broke the silence, "Are you both alright? No injuries from the portal user?" As they both nodded their heads in the negative, he looked off the edge of the boat only to see a group of villains with various aquatic quirks surrounding the front and side of the ship. though Izuku wasn't too worried about the possibility of them coming on, as a fight on their terms would no doubt result in a victory, though that left a few questions up in the air. The most important question is why?

The Son of Sparda mentally chimed in, "Why did the reporters yesterday bother anyone heading in the general direction of U.A.? Why does anyone bring a hulking mass of meat to beat up a bunch of poorly trained children?" Right All-Might. Aizawa along with Thirteen were left to fight their own horde of villains. Thought that did raise a good point "Wait if Asui-san has a frog quirk why drop us into the middle of a pool of water? They can't be that confident if they sent a good chunk of villains after us. Meaning they most likely don't know our quirk is." As he continued to collect what info they could reasonably assume Mineta began to panic realizing the reason the villains were most likely here "Wait do you guy's think they came to kill All-Might? That they actually have some kind of strat to do so?" the purple pervert asked, getting scared at the thought of having to deal with something that can kill All-Might.

Asui maintaining her composure responded "Plenty of villains have tried over the decade, all have failed. The record stands that All-Might is undefeated, so for the moment we should just focus on trying to get out of here in the meanwhile, then we can reconvene with the other students and come up with a plan. Also, call me Tsu." As Izuku agreed a quick plan came to mind "Asu-Tsu, lay low and if possible see if the villains are swimming at the back of the boat. Mineta, does your quirk still work if they are chopped in half or into quarters?

Vergi saw the plan his student had in mind, though he was more curious as to what Izuku would do when faced with an opponent league stronger than him once they run into their instructors. 

He looked forward to seeing if the student stuck to his guts.

****

All-Might had been trying to rush to work this morning, having already woken up late, and taking several detours as he helped several heroes stop crimes in progress. He knew Aizawa was going to be pissed with him but he would take the scolding later with a smile. As the Young protege he had picked up a year ago had begun to show some interesting results in their use of One for All; while it had been a rough start what with the boy's limbs nearly exploding, it had been worth the wait. At first, the boy had started to emulate him, though Gran Torino quickly beat-uh "reeducated" him on the follies of using such a mindset, resulting in Young Togata channeling the quirk throughout his entire body.

From there it was a slow process, as he had a limit on the percentage of power, he could apparently use. The cap up until recently was a rough estimate of 20 percent, though he had started to rush over to Nigheye's agency when he got a text from the boy saying they needed to talk and that One for All had evolved.

As All-Might arrived at his former-sidekicks agency he stepped into the building's training facility only to see scratch marks all over the walls and floors of the building. Seeing Nighteye and his old sensei hold ice packs to respective bruises was somewhat amusing though he was more curious as to what had happened.

So Young Togata, what has happened with One for All?" the boy seemed at a loss for words as to how to explain it though decided to just show his instructor instead. The boy had raised his hand and closed his eyes, focusing for a moment before his hands began to glow with yellow lightning and a black tendril had burst out of the boy's hand, striking the roof of the building, causing a bit of debris to fall down, only to be smashed into dust by the retracting tendril.

All-Might couldn't lie this was unfamiliar territory, though the quirk did remind him of something although he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Between this and the dreams, it was safe to assume that he had not been wrong in picking the proud charge of the Nighteye Agency. As he began to wonder about what this could mean for Mirio and other potential quirks that could develop.

Though the excitement would eventually turn into worry as 20 mins after the two began discussing how these turns had occurred he would receive a furious text from Nezu urging him to get to U.A. ASAP.

Only after he had arrived at the school would he realize his mistake.

****

If he survived this, Aizawa promised he was going to kill All-Might.

The army of villains had charged him in groups of two to three, each unable to use their quirks before Thirteen had assisted in grouping them all up where he would finish by tying them up with his capture weapon. Though he noticed how the main ringleader, was standing back away from the action, only extending his fingers on both hands before retracing them, almost as if he was...shit. As Aizawa ducked another attempt to punch him, flipping the man over, he realized that he was getting too predictable.

"Thirteen! Time to end this!" the spacesuit hero nodded taking a few steps back onto the stairwell as her fellow teacher hopped back behind her before she used her quirk. Dragging all the lackeys into a single group, as they desperately tried to hold onto anything, using their quirks to ground themselves though to no avail; when they were close enough to each other, she halted the quirk the lackeys falling forward as Aizawa ran around the entire group, wrapping them into one group. The two heroes paused to catch their breath only to perk back up when they looked down the stairwell, seeing the villain slowly clap his hands.

"Well done, you two aren't useless without All-Might, you aren't complete fakes. That being said I think it's time we draw out the guest of honor. Nomu, show the space hero how useless her quirk is." Before Aizawa could activate his quirk, the space hero was slammed into the ground in front of him. He quickly activated his quirk, though the monster kept slamming the hero, headfirst into the ground. As the monster seemed unaffected he tried to wrap his capture weapon around the creature, pulling him off only for it to continue unabated. Before he could rush, at the creature the ringleader interrupted his efforts, yelling loudly "You might as well stop Eraserhead, you're not going to make a dent in Nomu, it's ready to take on All-Might. Wait your turn we will get to you eventually." Frustrated at the villain's laissez-faire attitude he tried to wrap his weapon around the leader, only for the monster to in an instant drop the spacesuit, grabbing the weapon mid-air.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Nomu teach him some manners". The humanoid creature swung the scarf overhead throwing the hero into a wall near the entrance as a loud crack was heard before he fell to the ground. When he had tried to move his body his nerves screamed out in pain, only decreasing slightly when he stopped moving. At that moment as he watched one of his colleagues continue to be pummelled with the borderline man-child in charge laughing at the hero's pain, he could only hope that the kids found or made another exit.

He didn't want to entertain the idea that his students ran into this monster, as he struggled to stay awake, slowly but surely falling unconscious.

****

"Now Minteta!" Izuku yelled out, as the purple boy grabbed several bundles of his quirk off his head throwing them as high into the air as humanly possible. At that moment Izuku jumped to the top of the ship, unleashing a judgment cut slicing the balls into smaller chunks spreading them out amongst the group of villains. As Izuku pressed his legs into the tail atop the ship, Tsu crawled down the backside of the ship, getting ready to dive underwater Mineta jumped off the back of the ship being caught with one hand by the frog girl. Channeling his strength before pushing himself off, he crashed into the water, splashing a large amount of water upwards while causing a whirlpool. As the villains tried to chase after him, they either found themselves unable to swim due to the strength of the whirlpool or did not notice the chunks of Mineta's quirk that had stuck to them; Tsu then dove underwater, Mineta in hand, she used her tongue to grab Midoriya before quickly swimming to shore.

As the three students got out of the water, catching their breath they took a look back at their work. Most if not all of the villains were stuck in a large ball or stuck in smaller groups.

They let themselves bask in the small victory before heading towards the center of the training hall, though they froze hiding in a pool of a separate water training area when they came across their two instructors who were both unconscious. The space hero was worse for wear, as her helmet had cracked open and blood had been spilling out with the formerly black glass being stained pitch red. While they couldn't specifically see the state of their homeroom teacher, they could see the small crater near the entrance and had assumed the worst. As they had remained hidden the portal villain spoke up "Shigaraki, we managed to take down A well-known hero while compromising U.A.'s reputation as a school given that they could barely protect their own staff let alone their students."

Scoffing Shigaraki responded "You think too small Kurogiri, we still have some time, and if you did your job properly. None of the students have gotten out. Now Nomu go grab the guest of honor." Confused as to who he was referring to the students were surprised when the "Nomu" appeared in front of them, grabbing Izuku by the top of his head, taking the boy over to its master. As Izuku was initially surprised that they had been spotted, he ripped Yamato off his neck making a blind stab into the monstrous villain. Though he was surprised when rather than dropping him, the monster's grip tightened, eventually repositioning his hold as the boy took a good look at the monster subduing him he was shocked.

He had gotten a clean stab through the middle of its stomach, and it didn't even look like it cared. He tried to further fight off the villain, punching at the creature through his hits impacted with no visible effect, he kept trying "What...the...fuck..is...this...thing?" punctuating each word with a harder hit. "This is my ace in the hole, our way of killing All-Might; so what do you think?" curious about how the potential recruit thought of the monstrosity. Izuku knew the guy was screwing with him but given that they were discovered he didn't have much of a choice but to humor him, "This is probably one of the most..ambitious attempts, I can't remember the last time All-Might fought something like this."

Well at least someone had some amount of faith in Sensei's creation. "Thank you! Though I gotta ask, what is a hero student with a self-regeneration quirk doing with a sword? That doesn't seem very heroic unless you didn't know that stabbing somebody with a giant katana kill them." At least Izuku was able to confirm that they definitely didn't know everyone's quirks "Everyone needs an edge right? With all the ridiculous flashy quirks running around nowadays I need whatever advantage I can get. So what's the deal with this thing?" He needed to keep stalling them, he was glad Tsu picked up on the opportunity and began to slowly swim away with Mineta in tow, hopefully, they went to go coordinate with any other survivors.

As Shigaraki pulled the katana out of his monster, stabbing the ground next to Izuku he continued "I'm glad someone is taking an interest. Shock-Absorption, Regeneration, and a bunch of Super Strength/Speed quirks. He has been min-maxed for this encounter. You seem somewhat reasonable, and from what I have seen online you have a bone to pick with the hero's as well. What do you say? Rebuilding a society to have everyone contribute, where everyone is treated for their character rather than solely on their quirk." As Izuku pretended to think about it he looked towards where the two students were, noticing they had completely disappeared, no other students were in sight. "Given the state that those two heroes are in, everything that I've witnessed so far you can go fuck yourse-"

"I forgot to mention before you give your answer, I should show you what the stakes are." Shigaraki took the sword from the ground, standing over Izuku he pointed the Yamato at his throat. He looked towards the two remaining villains "Kurogiri, if he makes a move, teleport him directly to Sensei. Nomu go get me that amphibian." The beast dropped the half-devil, leaping into the air before crashing into the pool behind its master, as it crashed into the water with a thunderous boom the water flew up in the air. The Nomu jumped up in the air, tossing the airbound pervert aside and grabbing Tsu mid-air, before re-appearing before Shigaraki with the girl hanging by her leg.

"This isn't looking good. Do you have a plan?" Vergil chimed in, seemingly interested in the situation.

"No, but I am open to any new ideas" Izuku mentally responded to the Son of Sparda, returning his focus to the villain in front of him, though spotting a silver blur out of the corner of his eye. 

Jackpot.

He cleared his throat, trying to be as loud as possible "All-Might is going to be here any minute, if he doesn't get here SOMEONE will, the U.A. teachers are probably on their way now. One of the students has probably made a makeshift radio or sent a signal out. So if you want to get out of here without any significant losses, YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW." He saw Iida hide behind some debris, taking a runner's mark, as Shigaraki looked at him, a look of disappointment on his face. "Can I assume that's your final answer? Last chance, hell as a show of good faith, Nomu let him up." He stabbed the sword back into the ground, gesturing for the boy to get up. As Izuku got up grabbing his sword he knew he needed to create an opening, and oh boy was this one going to suck.

He made a move to stab Shigaraki he screamed out "IIDA NOW!" As a small boom occurred shortly after a yell of "Recipro Burst!"

The hand-based villain's eyes widened "What?!? Nomu, Kurogiri, stop him!" only for the Nomu to move to save Shigaraki tanking the sword as it got horizontally stuck half-way through. Kurogiri tried to open another portal though it could not materialize in time.

The grey-haired villain began to seethe initially glaring daggers at Kurogiri only for his attention to shift back to the brat he had tried to get to join his guild "Nomu...break him".

For the next minute, Izuku kept falling in and out of consciousness, as he kept feeling his body being slammed into the ground. Some bones kept mending themselves only to be broken again, Bakugou was a walk in the park compared to this. the worst part is that the Nomu was doing this all with one hand. As the immediate pain stopped he felt himself be tossed to the side, barely holding on to Yamato he tried to stay awake, his eyes fluttering. Only staying awake after a certain someone chimed in,

"Well, you gave the other's a chance, good for you, though now you have another problem," Vergil told him

"That being?" Izuku thought as he laid down, hoping his job was done

"He is about to kill the frog girl." Wait, what?!? No, no, no, Shigaraki was supposed to keep beating him up, he had purposely hoped he had pissed the guy off enough to be the focus of some rage. Shigaraki was supposed to try and kill him he could probably handle it, why was he going after a different student.

Welp, time for the mentor to step in and help push his student, maybe this would make get him to his next level "Surprisingly even Villains get bored of beating up on one student or get tired of one person's misery. So here you are again, stuck, powerless to stop another person from dying." As the boy kept panicking, slowly freaking out he tried to move, though his body wouldn't respond.

"Even now with all this demonic energy you have been practicing with, you are still weak. At this rate, he is going to kill all the other student's and all you can do is lay down and watch." Just a little bit more Vergil thought as the boy's grip tightened on Yamato.

"Just like your mother." Izuku's eyes widened

***

"Well...at least I get to die a hero I guess"

The thought's of one Asui Tsuyu, as she saw the grey handed villain known as Shigaraki approach her. She tried to maintain the same cool and collected attitude she had been known for, though she couldn't help but panic. Her mind drifting towards what she had yet to see or do, she regrets that she would not be able to watch her siblings grow up, have them watch her graduate from U.A., maybe help her parents retire early. As the villain's hand drew closer to her face she closed her eyes, hoping that whatever the man's quirk is it would at least be painless.

Only to hear a loud slam, as what sounded like a bolt of lightning struck, and what could only be described as a deep voice screamed " **DIE** " echoed throughout the building. She opened her eyes, falling to the ground shortly after, though there was still a grip on her leg...as the arm of the Nomu had been severed cleanly though it was still holding on to her. The two villains had taken a step back, with the Nomu standing protectively in front of its master. Though standing before her was what she assumed to be Midoriya, though he looked..off. The hair on his head had been replaced by two silver mounds/horns at the top of his head, the coat which had been a mixture of green and black had been glossed over with shiny metallic green, looking similar to an animal's scales. There was a sheath almost surgically attached to his hip, as he resheathed the sword he carries around.

As the Nomu's arm grew back, a look of indignation crossed the villain's face "You goddamn cheater! You were only supposed to have a regen quirk, what the fuck is this?" he yelled out before addressing his pawn "Nomu, no more fucking around, kill this little brat!" As the birdlike creature rushed directly at Izuku preparing a punch, the newly transformed devil decided to test his newfound power. Without grabbing Yamato he rushed to meet the monster's attack, when the punches collided he skid back a few inches. Not wanting to risk the situation he pulled out Yamato, assuming a stance as he raised the blade overhead, waiting for the creature to go for another attack.

As it charged at him preparing another punch, he opted to sidestep it, slicing the offending limb off, then following up with rapid slashes across the Nomu's body, each one cutting cleanly through the creature's torso and legs before resheathing the blade. As blood began to rapidly spurt out of the creature's wounds he followed up with a front kick, the monster blowing apart with a show of force as chunks of it went flying in different directions, as its head fell to the ground, rolling in front of Shigaraki. Izuku fell down to one knee, trying to catch his breath, as his transformation faded he shakily stood up using the bloodied Yamato as a crutch before pointing it at the remaining villains "Who's next?"

Though he noticed that the look of indignation slowly turned into outright amusement, as the villain began laughing. As looks of confusion grew on the two hero student's faces the villain responded "You are jackass! Thanks for not slicing Nomu's head into sashimi, you thought you looked cool for a second didn't you? HA!" As he began to gloat the Nomu's body began to regrow from the head down, it slowly getting up before staring down the tired devil. As its face seemed to contort into a twisted smile, Izuku realized he was out of time and options, merely pushing Tsu back into the water in an attempt to save her. The Nomu resumed manhandling him, before throwing him into the nearby stairs, as his worry about the futility of his actions began to increase it was interrupted by a loud...cannon shot? This followed by a familiar blond landing beside him with a pair of headphones.

****

(A few minutes earlier)

"Shitty Hair! Get over here, we can't waste any more time on these weaklings" the blonde's sentence being interrupted by some chameleon looking mother fucker trying to ambush him only to get an explosion to the face.

"The name is Kirishima, and what is your problem dude, bad enough what happened to Midoriya, now what are you trying to make sure everyone hates you?" Bakugou knew he didn't have the time or patience to deal with this shit. "I will gladly explain everything regarding that fucking nerd at a later time, for now, we gotta get back to the teachers."

"Oh come on, they will be fine, they're Pro Heroes what can a group of villains do to one of the top heroes in the country?" This fucker didn't get it, alright time to play along "Yea why would a bunch of villains invade a hero school where the number 1 hero is teaching, gee really makes you think, doesn't it? It's not like they would come with some kind of weapon or overpowered bullshit right? Hell, it's especially a good thing we don't have some kind of heroically addicted dipshit who will do anything to save everyone right?!?" He wanted to keep going but he knew he had to stop himself.

Deep breath in and out, take it easy it's not the dipshit's fault he is an idiot-

"Huh...so you do care...in your own weird way. Also my dude you really need to relax sometimes" And there it is.

Through gritted teeth, the blond responded "I'm. Working. On. It" as the blond resisted the urge to call Shitty hair out for pointing out the obvious. "Alright we can get going but you got a plan in mind?" He was Bakugou Katsuki, of course he had a plan "Blow up the warp gate, then blow up the rest of the bastards to the nearest infirmary." As he turned around expecting the "manly" student to roll with it only to be staring at a face that screamed, "Are you kidding me?" before he could ask what the problem is the hardening student followed up "With all due respect, that sounds less like a plan and more of a goal....or a suicide mission. Especially if you are right and they do have some All-Might level threat on their side." As they ran out of the decrepit building and towards the center of the training grounds.

Shit, he had a point, "Alright genius then what would you suggest?" to which the redhead pointed at the other student's in the distance who were similarly heading towards the middle "We team up with them to stop the villains...then blow them up as a class?" Alright, that was a plan he could get behind as he screamed out to them "HEY! Ponytail! Half & Half! Earlobes! Pikachu! Get the fuck over here!" catching the annoyed look of his fellow student's he ignored the looks of annoyance they were giving him settling to instead get straight to the point.

"Look I'll memorize your dumb names later, right now we have to go deal with that villain, and given the quirks we have at our disposal I have a plan-" his sentence cut off by an interruption by a certain rocker girl "Remind us why should we listen to you versus Yaoyorozu over here? I don't have to worry about her going apeshit on me." As the fucking dunce head nodded along with her the Half & Half bastard chimed in with his worthless two cents next "I can deal with the villains. Just don't get in my way"

Oh, fuck this.

Taking a deep breath he responded "Then don't listen all of you can just stand here and continue to be worthless. I am going to do what a real hero would do, and go singlehandedly save our fucking class president before he probably gets in over his head. Fuck the rules, you're all cunts!" As he prepared to storm off getting ready to give them the collective bird, he was grabbed at the arm by Ponyt-Yao whatever, after rolling her eyes at his statement spoke up "Look, if you really got a plan we will hear it out, though please do and try to keep the obscenities to a minimum."

Yea he definitely owed her some name recognition after this. "Alright, I got a few clarification questions about your quirks real quick".

****

As soon as Bakugou had seen a weird creature cut off that monster's hand he knew it had to be the nerd. As Yaoyoyo got all the equipment ready he gave them a nod before using his quirk to get over to Izuku. He quickly tossed a set over to the frog girl before putting on the set for Izuku. Seconds later the creation girl launched a cannon shot at Shigaraki which was blocked as the Nomu moved in front of him. Any retort Shigaraki had prepared was cut off as a loud soundwave drilled through his ears along with Kurogiri's both falling to their feet, the Nomu guarding him seemingly unaffected though half of its body was quickly covered in ice. The soundwave eventually died down, as Kaminari had a stupid look on his face and had zoned out, chanting "Whey".

As Yaoyorozu had loaded another shot intent on shattering the monster, it had simply regenerated. When she tried to shoot some tranq darts at the other villains, the Nomu still got in the way grabbing them mid-air. Though it was not attacking, as its master was still trying to get their hearing back

As Bakugou grabbed Izuku and carried him back to the others there was only a single question in his mind as the students took off their headphones "What the fuck happened we were gone for like 10 maybe 20 mins tops?"

"Good to see you too Bakugo. The monster can regenerate, has shock absorption, and super speed/strength at a minimum."

"Good to know, you gotta plan for dealing with that?" Izuku was surprised to hear he was taking requests "Wait don't you guy's have a plan-"

"Had one, dunce's face is out of commission, you're the plan guy now. We got maybe a few seconds before the dipshit gets back up and I am not going to charge that monster if I can help it." That was disheartening for Izuku to hear, as that burst of rage was honestly the last thing he had in-

"Technically..you still have one option left."

Izuku wasn't exactly happy to hear the devil right now "You manipulated me."

"You would have died without me pushing you. Also next time you go for a kill just chop the damn thing's head off!"

"I didn't think it would survive getting its torso and heart sliced into pieces!" As Vergil sighed he ignored their argument pushing forward to the issue at hand. "Remember what I said when we met, what I did after I obtained the-"

Realizing where the Son of Sparda was going he interrupted "No! Even if it somehow wins, it will kill god knows how many other people."

"It's you and your classmates or the potential populace Izuku, pick one!" Vergil was more than willing to sacrifice a few lives if it meant the lineage of Sparda had another chance of living on.

He didn't know how long it would take for the other heroes to arrive, All-Might still hadn't arrived, and the only two teachers nearby were out of commission with one of them nearly dead. With a defeated sigh he realized he ran out of options. "Bakugou buy me a few minutes, I know how I can end this." Seeing the skeptical look on the blonde's face given the outcome so far he continued "Just trust me, also you'll know when I do it, but the second my plan goes into action take everyone and run to the exit. That's not a suggestion get them all out ASAP, I will catch up shortly after." Seeing the somber look on his former friend's face, Bakugou only nodded as Todoroki continued trying to freeze the Nomu only for the amount of ice generated to be smaller and smaller as the Nomu just kept breaking out of it at a faster rate.

"So what do I need to do?" grabbing the Yamato, using the sheath with his other hand as a crutch to stand up. "Focus on rejecting or separating your humanity, imagine it as the weaker part of a whole..." well that didn't sound too bad.

"...then drive the Yamato into your chest" Yea there it is. "Is there any important point in your family history that doesn't involve being stabbed through the chest?" Ignoring the dig Vergil continued "We don't have much time so I'll try to give you the short notes. The separation is going to hurt like hell, trust Griffon he will help you restore yourself, use Nightmare sparingly, the cane is the key to all of this, you cannot under any circumstances kill your other half, you will be weaker than usual, don't try to fight demons head-on, we will be disconnected till you manage to reunite yourself-" Once again Vergil failed to mention the important bits

"Wait what?! I thought you would be with me to walk me through this, Vergil just let me recharge my Devil Trigger it will only take another-"

"Izuku. Once you are awake train with the summons, you will have a couple of days tops before your demonic half follows my footsteps. By going through this you will only come out stronger than before. You can do this, regardless of what has happened I would be proud to call you a disciple of mine" the Son of Sparda finished, cutting off the connection.

As Izuku focused on the scene in front of him he saw Jiro and Todoroki get knocked aside by the Nomu, as Yaoyorozu was trying to keep the creature down with more cannon fire to no avail, while Bakugou and Kirishima kept the warp gate from doing anything. He took a deep breath standing up, as he tossed the sheath for Yamato aside, grabbing the hilt of the sword before turning the blade inward.

He plunged it deep into his chest, as he started to cough up blood, focusing on what Vergil had told him he could feel his body tearing itself apart. As he tried to hold onto the Yamato he fell onto his back, the whiteness in his hair spreading out for a moment before returning back to its usual green, he looked at his left hand expecting Yamato to be there only to see a solid cane in its place, with a body in front of him that had the Yamato sticking into it.

The figure began to groan before growing slightly in size, as it had doubled in size, standing at over 10 feet tall, its skin turning a dark blue, horns began to sprout all over its body, and eyes opening on its shoulders/back. It got up, starting to walk towards the biggest threat in the room.

****

Shigaraki had come in with a few simple goals.

The main one being to just kill the stupid blonde muscle-bound idiot. A few setbacks were in some of the predictions., nothing he didn't think he couldn't handle. But, between the stupid weeb he had wanted to recruit, the cannons that stupid brat kept trying to shoot, nearly going deaf because of these fucking kids, he had lost all his remaining patience. though of course right as he finally had all these brats on the ropes, finally getting to disintegrate one of the little bastards, maybe get some new hands, some other asshole had to interrupt him

As some blue creature out of some Lovecraftian novel approached his pawn whispering "power **...I need more power...MORE POWER!** " the creature's voice dropping an octave and increasing in volume with each word. With a tired sigh, Shigaraki stated "Nomu rip off the big bastard's head." As the creation rushed at the demon its punch connecting with the creature and a shockwave ringing out the blue demon...stood still. As if it was hit by a fly. It grabbed the arm of his Nomu and tore it off, though it didn't stop there; as the Nomu kept trying to punch the demon with its remaining arm never stopping while it regenerated. The blue creature, slammed the Nomu onto the ground placing its foot on the genetic abomination; it ripped off the weapon's arms and legs...it wouldn't stop ripping and tearing it into pieces. When the regeneration halted for a moment, the demon began stomping on its victim's head, upon hearing the amount of crunching only increase with each stomp. it picked up speed and strength.

It stopped when the Nomu had ceased moving, while its body began to repair itself and the creature began to let out a weak cry he wasted no time, pulling up the remaining cadaver to its face, it took a bite out of his creation. He could hear the bones snapping, the creature had spasmed as if letting out its last dying gasp...the next thing Shigaraki saw was the bottom half of his trump card being eaten in one whole bite. The demon began to grow even larger, doubling in size once again, it flexed its chest pushing out the small sword that was stuck in its chest, being careful to pick up the sword it the creature itself began to glow with dark green & purple-ish hue before the sword transformed into...a crystal? Kurogiri had already created a portal, dragging the two remaining villains back to their base with the last thought on Shigaraki's mind before they teleported being "this..they had to have cheated somehow, this isn't fair".

In the ensuing carnage, the Bakugou had heeded the nerd's advice, gathering the others and leaving, though the creature didn't seem interested in them. As it had turned around and instead staring at the entrance as if expecting something. The creature barely glanced over them, Bakugou recognized the look as it contained the same disdain he similarly held for those side characters from Aldera, they were safe...because they weren't enough of a threat to begin with. As if on cue All-Might along with several other U.A. staff burst through the door, counting around 20 heroes in total the demon looked directly into the eyes of All-Might as if to size him up. As snipe took a potshot at the demon, the bullet bounced off, the creature simply turning around, with a wave of its hand the crystal glowed, opening a portal that the creature stepped through. None of the heroes there had enough time to stop it.

With the threat disappearing the teachers with medical training along with the nurses rushing to the downed students and teachers. The question all but unspoken, as Izuku half-naked, managed to grab some of his clothes that had fallen off during the transformation. He limped his way up the stairs, looked into the eyes of the staff, uttering one thing before collapsing.

"We have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
> 2\. As a heads up this will be an arc in between U.S.J & Sports Festival. If further clarification is desired feel free to ask.
> 
> Edit as of February 13, 2021: I will most likely be doing some edits to chapters 6 & 7 within the next week or so, as some flaws have been brought to my attention that I agree need fixing/addressing before continuing forward. Apologies if this ends up delaying the chapter originally planned for next week. When the changes are done I will update the notes at the beginning and end of this chapter, along with leaving a notice on the next one when it is released. Thank you all for your time, for reading this story, and for your feedback.


End file.
